AMANTE MISTERIOSA
by SEREDAR
Summary: Él la deseaba… Ella lo deseaba… Pero… ¿y el bebé? Durante el baile de máscaras de su empresa, Darién Chiba se quedó prendado de la misteriosa belleza junto a la que había compartido unas horas de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Pero quién sería aquella mujer?...
1. ARGUMENTO

**AMANTE MISTERIOSA**

**_Autora: Trish Morey_**

**_Adaptada A Los Personajes De: _**_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

**_Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino_**

Él la deseaba… Ella lo deseaba… Pero… ¿y el bebé?

Durante el baile de máscaras de su empresa, Darién Chiba se quedó prendado de la misteriosa belleza junto a la que había compartido unas horas de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Pero quién sería aquella mujer?

Serena Tsukino no podía creer que hubiera tenido tan ardiente encuentro con su guapísimo jefe. Ella lo había reconocido inmediatamente, pues llevaba semanas invadiendo sus sueños. Pero Serena había decidido mantener su identidad en secreto… Hasta que descubrió que se había quedado embarazada.

…**_Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…_**

**_Como aclaración para aquellos que leyeron la marca del guerrero muchos me preguntaron por los personajes de HARUKA y Michiru por lo que he conseguido por internet es posible que la escritora original saque otro libro pero no hay nada determinado así que toca espera…_**

**_Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ_**

**_Saludos hasta la próximo…_**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

VAYA día estaba teniendo. Hasta el momento, se había peleado con dos proveedores que le habían fallado y había tenido una acalorada discusión con el director de recursos humanos, que parecía pensar que era buena idea dar a cada empleado una paga extra capaz de igualar el producto nacional de muchos países del Tercer Mundo.

No eran aún las once de la mañana y ya había sobrevivido a varias guerras; era evidente que aquél iba a ser uno de esos días perfectos.

Darién Chiba tenía reputación de ser un hombre difícil y el empresario más duro y despiadado al sur del Ecuador. Y estaba orgulloso de dicha reputación, al fin y al cabo le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo conseguirla. Como primera generación de australianos, hijo pequeño de unos padres italianos que habían abandonado todo lo que tenían para hacerse una nueva vida en Australia hacía ya treinta y cinco años, Darién había trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde estaba. Desde los humildes orígenes ayudando en la huerta familiar hasta conseguir una beca universitaria a la que le había sacado un magnífico provecho. Siete años después, había abandonado la facultad con dos licenciaturas, un master en gestión empresarial y una amplia variedad de ofertas de trabajo entre las que elegir.

Aquello le había proporcionado el empujón que necesitaba para, dos años más tarde, fundar su propia empresa de software destinado al sector financiero, con la que había dejado atrás a las mismas empresas rivales que habían tratado de contratarlo como empleado.

Unos años más tarde, había absorbido a dos de esas empresas y era reconocido como un innovador de la industria. Ahora las otras compañías lo veían como un ejemplo digno de imitar. No era ningún secreto, no había llevado Chibatek hasta lo más alto siendo indulgente; había logrado todo lo que tenía siendo muy duro, esperando mucho de sí mismo y de sus empleados.

Y lo había hecho solo. No tenía tiempo para socios, ni para compartir el poder de ningún otro modo. Él era el jefe, sencilla y llanamente. Así era como manejaba su vida, tanto en el consejo de dirección como en el dormitorio. Las mujeres que entraban y salían de su vida no tardaban en darse cuenta de ello, aunque a veces alguna pensara que podía cambiarlo, enseguida se daba cuenta de que se equivocaba. Él no las necesitaba.

Darién Chiba no necesitaba a nadie.

Miró al reloj y frunció el ceño. Amy Mizuno, su secretaria personal estaría a punto de volver del descanso con un café para él. Mientras, su director de marketing, Seiya Kou, llegaba tarde a la reunión en la que tenía que presentarle una propuesta para lanzar el nuevo paquete de software de la empresa.

¡Muy tarde!

Darién quitó las piernas de encima de la mesa, sin entender cómo era posible que alguien que necesitara su aprobación para lanzar una campaña de miles de dólares que había definido como radicalmente distinta, no se hubiera dignado a aparecer. Tal comportamiento no auguraba nada bueno para la propuesta. Y aún menos para Seiya.

Vaya día. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Serena Tsukino se apretó contra el pecho la carpeta que contenía la propuesta y cerró los ojos para impedir que derramaran las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Quisiera o no, el ascensor tardaría sólo unos segundos en dejarla en el último piso de la Torre Chiba.

Seiya había elegido el mejor día para ponerse enfermo.

En circunstancias normales, Serena habría estado emocionada por que la hubieran llamado para presentar un plan de marketing ante el famoso y temido jefe de Chibatek. Después de tres meses como ayudante de Seiya, le había quedado claro que el director de marketing no tenía problema alguno en apropiarse y beneficiarse del trabajo de los demás.

En circunstancias normales, habría pensado que era una suerte tener la oportunidad de presentar un proyecto cuya práctica totalidad provenía de lo que ella misma le había sugerido a su jefe inmediato.

En circunstancias normales...

Pero aquéllas no eran circunstancias normales. Aquel día tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de hacia dónde se dirigía su carrera o de tratar de aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban.

Respiró hondo en busca de un poco de fuerza, pero el oxígeno no podía contrarrestar el efecto de aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente:

«Lo siento mucho, pero legalmente no podemos ayudarla. Si estuviera casada...»

¡Si estuviera casada! Eso sí que era una broma. Diamante había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de llegar a estarlo cuando la había abandonado hacía unos meses, apenas una semana antes de la boda. Además, si estuviera casada, no necesitaría los servicios de una clínica de fecundación in vitro, si no que podría haberse quedado embarazada al estilo tradicional.

Pero no estaba casada.

No tenía novio ni perspectivas de tenerlo. No había posibilidad de concebir un bebé, a no ser que recorriera los bares nocturnos en busca de un semental. Se mordió los labios al considerar tal opción; ¿sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Merecía la pena llegar a tal extremo para cumplir una promesa hecha a una moribunda?

En su memoria apareció el rostro de su madre, desfigurado por el dolor, aquellas facciones en otro tiempo dulces, se habían endurecido a causa de los estragos de la enfermedad y de la angustia de una pérdida insoportable. Serena sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mitigar el dolor de su madre, por darle alguna esperanza, pero... ¿cómo podría recurrir a una aventura de una noche con un desconocido para cumplir su promesa?

— ¡No! —susurró mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y su voz retumbaba en el espacio vacío del ascensor. No había más que hablar. Quizá estuviera desesperada, pero tal imprudencia no sería propia de ella. Levantó la mano para secar la lágrima que le bajaba por la mejilla y admitió que probablemente no podría cumplir su promesa.

Quizá tendría que aceptar que no podría darle a su madre el nieto que deseaba más que nada en el mundo... el nieto que necesitaba para volver a sonreír. No era justo pero así era la realidad.

Se iluminó el botón del piso cuarenta y cinco y las puertas se abrieron dándole paso al vestíbulo de la planta de dirección. Serena dio un paso adelante intentando concentrarse en la propuesta que tenía que exponer. Aquella reunión no tenía por qué extenderse mucho, podía defender el proyecto en sólo unos minutos pues, después de haber escrito casi cada palabra que contenía, se lo sabía de memoria.

Después volvería a su despacho y pensaría tranquilamente. No podía rendirse ahora, que todavía tenía tiempo; según el pronóstico de su madre, aún disponía de tres meses para quedarse embarazada. Tres oportunidades de cumplir su promesa. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Tenía que haber una solución.

— ¡Seiya! Llegas tarde. Pasa.

Aquella voz profunda y cargada de impaciente salió del despacho adyacente a la recepción vacía.

— ¡Seiya!

Debía de ser él. Sólo había hablado con él una vez, nada más empezar a trabajar en la empresa hacía tres meses, cuando había contestado al teléfono de Seiya. Había sido una conversación muy breve, pues Seiya le había arrancado el auricular de las manos al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, pero en las pocas palabras que le había dirigido, había podido percibir el poder y la exigencia del hombre al que todo el mundo llamaba el Número Uno.

Se estiró el bajo de su discreto suéter de punto, tratando de no pensar en el comentario que había oído en la cafetería sobre que Chiba imponía más que el Padrino.

— ¡Seiya!

Serena se estremeció sobresaltada. ¿Qué demonios se había creído ese tipo? Quizá fuera su jefe, e incluso un genio de los negocios, pero ella no estaba de humor para soportar la prepotencia de nadie. Así que respiró hondo y empujó la puerta del despacho.

Enseguida vio el cuerpo al que pertenecía aquella voz profunda y potente y se quedó paralizada. Aquella figura alta y fuerte tapaba justo el rayo de luz que inundaba la habitación, con lo que se quedaba iluminada como si se pudiera ver el aura que la rodeaba.

Serena ya sabía el aspecto que tenía Chiba pues lo había visto en multitud de fotografías; conocía aquella mirada calculadora y aquellas cejas pobladas. Tenía un pelo oscuro y unos rasgos que envidiaría cualquier estrella de cine.

Sí, conocía su aspecto, y aun así sintió una especie de descarga que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Ninguna fotografía hacía justicia a su verdadero aspecto, ninguna fotografía la había preparado para aquel rostro que le hablaba de peligro, emociones. Y quizá, sólo quizá, algo más...


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

— ¿Y TÚ QUIÉN eres?

La mujer ataviada con un traje marrón oscuro pareció erguirse, tenía la boca abierta como si algo la hubiera sorprendido mientras lo miraba a la cara. Agarraba la carpeta como si de un escudo de defensa se tratara y, a juzgar por el pequeño tamaño de su cuerpo, no estaba de más un poco de protección.

—Tú no eres Seiya —dijo él en tono acusador.

Cerró la boca de golpe y levantó la barbilla. Tenía los ojos chispeantes, unas chispas que aumentaron en el momento en el que sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

Darién se relajó momentáneamente. Ya no parecía tan poquita cosa con aquella sonrisa. De hecho, era bastante guapa; de un modo nada sofisticado, pero guapa. Desde luego las gafas de carey y el traje marrón sin forma alguna no la favorecían en absoluto.

—Señor Chiba —dijo ladeando la cabeza y tendiéndole la mano—. Me habían dicho que era un genio. Es obvio que es cierto.

El brillo de sus ojos color cielo le hizo suponer que aquello no había sido un cumplido.

Darién respiró hondo para recuperar el aire que parecían acabar de arrebatarle, mientras ella seguía sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano como si no hubiera un mensaje oculto en lo que acababa de decir.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, de Marketing. Encantada de conocerlo.

Miró aquella mano que lo esperaba y después volvió a observar la sonrisa fingida de su rostro y supo que estaba mintiendo. Estaba tan encantada de conocerlo como él de ver a la señorita Ratoncillo Marrón en su despacho. ¿Quién demonios se creía Seiya Kou para enviarla a ella? Le estrechó la mano rápidamente y sintió rabia al comprobar que alguien tan diminuto podía tener una mano tan firme.

— ¿Dónde está Seiya? —le preguntó dándose media vuelta para volver a su cómoda butaca de cuero.

Ella se quedó unos segundos titubeando, como si no estuviera segura de si la habían invitado a entrar, pero por fin dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

—Supongo que ahora ya estará en casa. Tiene gripe. Hace media hora casi se cae en su despacho, así que se ha ido a casa en un taxi.

— ¿Y a nadie se le ocurrió informarme?

Volvió a ladear la cabeza y frunció el ceño como si pensara que era una grosería preguntarle algo así.

—Pensé que lo habían hecho.

—Pues no es así.

Lo miró unos segundos, parecía a punto de discutir con él, pero después debió de pensárselo mejor.

—En cualquier caso, supongo que lo que importa es que la presentación se desarrolle como estaba previsto. Imagino que tendrá una agenda muy ocupada y quién sabe cuándo volverá al trabajo Seiya. Además, necesitamos su aprobación al proyecto hoy mismo si queremos cumplir con los plazos para el lanzamiento del producto.

¿Y creía que tomando la iniciativa iba a impresionarlo?

Pues no se había equivocado, estaba impresionado. Todo lo que decía parecía lógico, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan ofendido?

¡Porque deberían habérselo dicho!

Muy a su pesar asintió con la cabeza y emitió una especie de gruñido.

—Pero siempre y cuando tenga algo de idea de en qué consiste el proyecto. No quiero perder el tiempo.

Los músculos de su rostro se pusieron en tensión, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no hacerle perder el tiempo. Pero necesitaría utilizar su ordenador, si no le importa. He preparado una presentación en PowerPoint. Está la copia en papel —dijo señalando la carpeta que tenía en la mano—... es sólo para que conste en sus archivos.

Darién se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto dándole acceso al ordenador portátil que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Adelante -dijo sin apartarse un milímetro.

Ella se limitó a parpadear. Bien. ¿De verdad esperaría que le facilitara las cosas después de la insolencia con la que había empezado aquella reunión? Si quería utilizar su ordenador, tendría que ir por él.

—Soy todo oídos —la invitó a hablar sonriendo por vez primera. Parecía que había conseguido volverle las tomas a la señorita Ratoncillo. No le extrañaría verla correr a escabullirse en su agujero en cualquier momento.

La vio respirar hondo y siguió el movimiento de su garganta y de su pecho, que se levantó más de lo que habría esperado. Claro que con la chaqueta abotonada hasta arriba, resultaba imposible imaginar qué se escondía bajo aquel traje informe.

—Muy bien —dijo ella rodeando el escritorio hasta colocarse a su lado. Le miró las piernas, que eran una especie de barrera que le dificultaba el acceso al ordenador; pero como si de un objeto inamovible se tratara, se inclinó sobre ellas hasta poder alcanzar el teclado. Algo dulce y afrutado despertó los sentidos de Darién cuando ella se acercó.

Darién se enorgullecía de conocer los nombres de todos los perfumes importantes y sabía catalogar la personalidad de una mujer dependiendo de su aroma. Beryl era una mujer elegante y pulcra que utilizaba un clásico como Chanel N° 5. Alguien cálido y exuberante como Kaoly prefería el aroma embriagador de Opium; mientras que Setsuna, bella y delicada había elegido Romance.

Pero aquel perfume era nuevo, no se parecía a ningún otro que él conociera. Resultaba tentador y nada sofisticado. Desde luego le iba a aquella mujer como anillo al dedo.

Parecía inocente, pero por lo que había podido ver cuando se había inclinado sobre él, aquella falda escondía formas de mujer. Al volver a ponerse recta, Darién recibió otra oleada de la fragancia. ¿Albaricoque? Olía a albaricoque. Vaya, eso sí era diferente.

¿Qué pretendía ese tipo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le estaba haciendo un favor? La próxima vez tendría que esperar a que Seiya se recuperara de la gripe. Desde luego ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar ese comportamiento precisamente en aquel momento.

Agarró el ordenador y lo colocó en su lado del escritorio para no tener que seguir inclinándose sobre las piernas del jefe. Prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos taladrándole la espalda, inspeccionando su piel hasta hacerla arder; la ponía nerviosa saber que estaba allí, a menos de un metro de ella, observándola detenidamente.

El hecho de que fuera su jefe no hacía disminuir las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese instante. Era pura sexualidad que emanaba de él a oleadas. Ni siquiera el modo en el que se repanchingaba tranquilamente en su butaca podía ocultar el poder que contenía aquel cuerpo. Serena estaba acostumbrada a tratar a sus jefes de igual a igual... pero ninguno le había transmitido tanta sexualidad.

Ninguno la había hecho tan consciente de que estaba con un hombre o de que ella era una mujer.

Cambió de postura, incómoda por el camino que habían seguido sus pensamientos y por el hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo. Desde luego aquel tipo no estaba poniéndole fácil las cosas; quizá por eso nadie había descrito nunca a Darién Chiba como una persona fácil.

Imposible, arrogante, genio... ésas eran las palabras que había oído asociadas a su nombre. Pero fácil, jamás. Cuanto antes acabara con aquella reunión y pudiera salir de allí, mucho mejor. Si al menos pudiera concentrarse en la presentación.

Lo cierto era que al verlo desde la puerta le había parecido adivinar en él algo más que lo que había oído de él, otro ángulo, otra dimensión. Pero había sido una alucinación. Ahora que su rostro había salido de las sombras, no era más que otro adicto al trabajo guapo, con éxito y sin demasiada habilidad para tratar a sus empleados.

Con sólo mover la cabeza un milímetro, vio la expresión petulante con la que la observaba mientras ella abría el archivo de la presentación. Bueno, quizá la descripción no era del todo justa; en realidad era un adicto al trabajo increíblemente guapo que desprendía testosterona por cada poro de su piel. Eso sí se ajustaba a la realidad.

Tenía que admitir que las fotografías que había visto de él en los archivos de marketing no le hacían justicia. Lo primero que haría al regresar al departamento de marketing sería buscar un buen fotógrafo que supiera sacarle partido al impresionante material del que disponía. Porque, tuviera los defectos que tuviera, era evidente que aquel tipo tenía unos genes envidiables. Sin duda con su aspecto y su cociente intelectual, sus hijos estaban predestinados a ser guapos e inteligentes, igual que su papá.

Quizá lo que ella necesitaba era un tipo como él...

Los dedos se le quedaron paralizados sobre el ratón y la boca se le secó de golpe. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido algo así? Parecía que su otro problema estaba empezando a afectarle el cerebro. Ahora estaba teniendo fantasías con sus compañeros de trabajo; o al menos con ése. Y tener fantasías con Darién Chiba precisamente no tenía ningún sentido; estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Y, aunque no lo estuviera, había oído que era un soltero empedernido y, a juzgar por cómo trataba a la gente, el tipo de hombre al que sería una locura acercarse...

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Serena pegó un bote como si la hubieran pinchado con algo.

—No, no —respondió tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro que la delataba—. Ya está..., aquí está el archivo.

Tardó varios segundos en reunir fuerzas para volver a mirarlo y comenzar con la presentación.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Sin levantar la vista del monitor del ordenador, ni dejar de escribir a la velocidad de la luz, Amy respondió con sequedad:

— ¿Por qué debería saber algo?

—Porque lo sabes todo de todos los trabajadores de esta empresa, Amy, ya lo sabes.

Siguió sin mirarlo, pero Darién adivinó algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Se llama Serena, diminutivo de Serenity, y vive con su madre, que es viuda. Tenía un hermano, pero tengo entendido que murió en trágicas circunstancias.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Darién enarcando las cejas.

—Tiene 27 años, es soltera... aunque parece ser que hace un mes estuvo a punto de casarse pero ocurrió algo. Quizá la abandonaran en el altar.

Sí, eso encajaba. Había tenido la impresión de que, a pesar de su brillante presentación, tenía algo en contra de los hombres.

—Por cierto —siguió diciendo su secretaria—. Ya que ha acabado temprano, quizá le gustaría echar un vistazo a sus mensajes —dijo señalando una pila de notas—. Supongo que el más importante ya no le interesará; Seiya dejó un mensaje en mi contestador cuando yo no estaba para decir que no iba a poder venir a la presentación.

Lo que quería decir que Serena no se había equivocado, sí que le habían avisado. Así que ahora no tenía nada que echarle en cara y no sabía si eso le gustaba.

—Muchacha insolente —murmuró apoyándose en la mesa de Amy y agarrando uno de los mensajes—. Aunque la verdad es que ha hecho la presentación de un modo muy profesional. Seiya habría tardado tres veces más. Pero creo que no le gusto.

—Usted no le gusta a nadie en Chibatek. Es la personificación del jefe maligno y le encanta serlo.

—Pero a ti sí te gusto, ¿verdad, Amy?

Por fin dejó de teclear un segundo para mirarlo por encima de las gafas.

—Le tengo mucho respeto, eso es cierto. Y tengo que admitir que sin usted mi situación económica empeoraría considerablemente. Pero gustarme, lo que se dice gustarme...

Darién levantó la mano antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonora carcajada porque sabía que estaba bromeando. Estaba loca por él—. ¿Por qué será que eres la única persona en este edificio que no me toma en serio?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —respondió con un gesto travieso antes de volver a centrarse en el teclado.

Entonces miró la nota y la leyó.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió que la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa fuera un baile de máscaras?

—A usted —replicó Amy escuetamente—. Dijo que ayudaría a eliminar las barreras entre los empleados. Y a mí me parece buena idea.

— ¿Y tú de qué vas a ir disfrazada, Amy?

—Eso tendrá que averiguarlo durante la fiesta, nadie puede quitarse la máscara hasta medianoche.

Darién se encogió de hombros. En realidad era buena idea relacionarse con los empleados. Si tenía en cuenta el ejemplo del departamento de marketing, había muchas cosas en su empresa que él no sabía no tenía la menor idea de que existiera una mujer con tanto potencial como Serena... Desde luego Seiya nunca la había mencionado.

Además sería interesante ver de qué se disfrazaban sus empleados. Algunos no tendrían que pensárselo mucho; ya podía ver a la señorita Ratoncillo Marrón... sólo necesitaba unas orejas rosas y un rabo para resultar completamente convincente.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

— ¡PARECES una princesa!

Serena sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de entrar al dormitorio de su madre.

— ¿No te parece demasiado? La de la tienda de disfraces dijo que estaba muy bien.

—No, querida, no es demasiado, es perfecto. Vas a ser las más bella del baile.

—No sé —dijo pasándose la mano por la larga peluca negra.

—Ah, tengo un perfume que nunca me pongo que le irá muy bien a ese traje —recordó su madre señalando hacia la cómoda.

Serena aceptó la sugerencia y se echó unas gotas en el cuello y en las muñecas. Era un aroma exótico, muy diferente al perfume de albaricoque que solía utilizar ella. Bueno, parecía que aquélla sería una noche de cambios.

Ahuecó los almohadones sobre los que descansaba la espalda su madre para asegurarse de que estaba cómoda antes de llevarle un té. Después se sentó junto a ella y le fue dando las pastillas que tenía que tomarse.

—Todavía no sé por qué voy a ese baile. Si tú quieres, me quedo en casa encantada.

—De eso nada —respondió su madre agarrando una de las cápsulas de colores—. Tienes que salir ahora que tienes oportunidad.

—Me parece que no me interesa mucho salir —admitió Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues debería. No es natural que una mujer joven como tú se aísle del mundo cuando debería estar pasándolo bien y conociendo gente.

—Conozco mucha gente en la oficina.

Su madre se metió en la boca las dos últimas pastillas antes de decirle:

—No seguirás pensando en ese Diamante, ¿verdad?

Serena no contestó inmediatamente. Claro que le había dolido que la abandonara por otra mujer justo antes de la boda... otra mujer con la que se había estado viendo desde hacía más de un año y a la que había dejado embarazada. Se había sentido estúpida y tremendamente herida. Sobre todo había sentido como si le hubiera arrebatado el hijo que tanto deseaba tener, un hijo que le había dado a esa otra mujer. Y durante un tiempo deseó que Diamante volviera con ella. Pero sólo durante un tiempo.

—No —respondió por fin con un suspiro, pero con la seguridad de estar diciendo la verdad.

Diamante la había abandonado una semana antes de la boda y había supuesto una enorme decepción que había hecho mella en su confianza en sí misma, pero sabía que el fracaso de la relación no había sido sólo culpa de Diamante.

Ella había seguido sus planes de boda, en realidad había seguido todos sus planes porque le había convenido. Y aunque había creído estar enamorada de él, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había convencido a sí misma de que era así porque eso era lo que deseaba; deseaba casarse y tener una familia con él.

Pero en realidad iba a casarse con él por motivos equivocados.

—Casarme con Diamante habría sido un gran error, ahora lo sé —aseguró estrechando la mano de su madre—. Nos hizo un favor a los dos abandonándome cuando lo hizo.

Su madre asintió con ternura.

—Él no era el hombre adecuado para ti, pero tu hombre existe, está por ahí. Acuérdate de Sammy; salió con decenas de chicas hasta que encontró a la definitiva. Hotaru era un encanto y eran muy felices juntos.

Ambas volvieron la mirada a la foto enmarcada que ocupaba un lugar de honor en la mesilla de noche. La sonriente pareja resplandecía de felicidad mostrando orgullosos a su hijo recién nacido a la cámara. Pero la felicidad no había durado mucho. Al día siguiente, cuando iban a presentarle el bebé a la abuela, sus vidas quedaron segadas por un trágico accidente de avión.

Serena respiró hondo y miró a su madre que seguía con la vista fija en la fotografía, pensando y recordando a su hijo mientras dos lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

—Querida, me encantaría verte feliz y con pareja antes de... —dejó la frase a medias, pero no era necesario que terminara de decir aquellas palabras, Serena sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir; las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron en el aire con el peso de lo inevitable.

«Antes de morir».

Algo le oprimió el pecho.

Le quedaban menos de doce meses de vida. Su madre merecía un poco de felicidad, algo que desear y a lo que mirar con esperanza y que la hiciera distraerse un poco del triste pronóstico que le habían dado los médicos. Algo que la ayudara... no a olvidar, jamás podría olvidar, pero al menos que mitigara el dolor de aquellas muertes prematuras.

Pero se estaba rindiendo a la enfermedad, parecía haber aceptado su sino como si estuviera deseando reunirse con su difunto marido y sobre todo con Sammy, con su esposa y con el nieto al que conocía sólo por aquella única fotografía.

Los médicos habían sido muy comprensivos cuando los medicamentos parecían no servir de nada para detener la enfermedad.

—Ella tiene que desear vivir —habían dicho una y mil veces—. A veces se necesita una razón para vivir, algo que te dé esperanzas para sobrevivir.

Serena le había fallado. Le había prometido darle un nieto, pero su proyecto de matrimonio se había arruinado y ni siquiera era apta para la fecundación in vitro. Así que parecía que se había quedado sin opciones; cabía la posibilidad de que encontrara novio en ese tiempo, pero desde luego era impensable que pudiera enamorarse y formar una familia tan rápido... por tanto sería imposible alegrar los últimos meses de vida de su madre con la promesa de un bebé.

Además, ¿qué posibilidad real tenía de encontrar novio? Últimamente, cada vez que pensaba en hombres o en salir con alguno, sólo uno aparecía en su mente. Todos los demás hombres que conocía palidecían a su lado. El era más guapo, más inteligente, tenía mejor cuerpo y un carisma que la atraía como un imán.

Serena meneó la cabeza con rabia. Debía de estar obsesionada con el trabajo porque no podía quitarse la imagen de Darién Chiba de la cabeza. De acuerdo, tenía buenos genes, pero si seguía comparando con él a todos los hombres que conocía, no encontraría a nadie que estuviese a su altura. Lo curioso era que ni siquiera podía decir que le gustase... era demasiado arrogante y autoritario, aunque seguro que también tenía montones de cualidades.

¿De qué iría vestido esa noche? Un disfraz de pirata no le iría nada mal con su aspecto, un bucanero intrépido y peligroso… con una camisa de tela fina arremangada y desabotonada; el blanco inmaculado contrastaría con su pelo oscuro y su piel aceitunada y los pantalones estrechos...

Su madre sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja y la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Estaba claro que la idea de asistir al baile de la empresa la tenía nerviosa. Ahora le daba por imaginar cosas disparatadas.

—Lo siento, querida, me estoy poniendo llorona —dijo su madre secándose las lágrimas—. No me hagas caso, es que estoy cansada.

—Entonces te vendrá bien dormir un poco —sugirió Serena apretándole la mano al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla—. No vendré tarde.

No debería haber ido.

Echó un vistazo al salón a través de la máscara y se encontró con toda aquella variedad de personajes ataviados con trajes extraños y bailando al ritmo de la música... Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que debería haberse quedado en casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se quedó allí, en el vestíbulo, decidiendo si entraba o no a la fiesta. Había estado bien arreglarse un poco, ponerse ropa bonita en lugar de uno de los recatados trajes que utilizaba para ir al trabajo. Dios sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que no prestaba algo de atención a su imagen. Pero, ¿qué esperaba conseguir con ello? ¿A quién creía que iba a impresionar? ¿A Darién? Craso error. Él ni siquiera sabía que existía como mujer aparte de como empleada, y silo sabía, seguro que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se lo había dejado muy claro al hacerla sentirse tan irrelevante durante la presentación... Era una locura que podría causarle impresión esa noche.

Como si a él le importara.

No, no iba a entrar. No tenía ningún sentido. Al margen del deseo de vengarse del hombre que la había hecho sentirse tan insignificante como un mosquito, esas cosas no se le daban nada bien. Socializar con desconocidos no era su fuerte precisamente. Bien era cierto que había conocido gente muy agradable en los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en Chibatek, pero nadie al que se atreviera a considerar su amigo. Aunque también debía admitir que eso no era culpa de nadie sino suya; ella había sido la que había rechazado todas las invitaciones para tomar algo los viernes después del trabajo, porque siempre estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y ver a su madre.

Y, por supuesto, después del desengaño de Diamante, le costaba mucho confiar en la gente. El hecho de que hubiese tomado la decisión adecuada al anular la boda no quería decir que ella hubiera olvidado el dolor que había sentido al tener que cancelar la fiesta y la ceremonia en la iglesia, o al tener que explicar lo sucedido a los invitados.

La puerta de la calle se abrió a sus espaldas para recibir a varios invitados y, al hacerlo, entró el aire de aquella noche veraniega y le provocó un escalofrío. Se pasó las manos por los brazos que el ajustado vestido dejaba al descubierto.

¡Debía de haberse vuelto loca!

En cuanto esa gente entrara en el salón del baile, se marcharía a casa sin llamar la atención.

— ¡Hola! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? No me lo digas... Cleopatra, ¿verdad?

Levantó la mirada hacia la brusca voz que provenía de una monja con bigote y con un puro en la boca que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Lo peor era que aquella monja guardaba un enorme parecido con Seiya Kou.

— ¡Estás estupenda! ¿No eres Lita, de Contabilidad? —le preguntó agarrándole el brazo con aquellas manos rollizas.

Serena lo miró, completamente incapaz de hablar; lo acompañaban un koala gris, el conejo de la suerte y un hombre de hojalata.

—Lita, ¿eres tú la que se esconde bajo ese disfraz tan sexy?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza para no desvelar su identidad. Si se iba a ir a casa, lo último que deseaba era que el lunes Seiya la interrogara sobre su temprana marcha. Prefería que todo el mundo pensara que ni siquiera había asistido.

—Mmm... Luna, de la oficina de Sydney —se decidió a responder por fin.

— ¡Bienvenida, Luna! —dijo la monja—. Por eso eres tan tímida. ¿Por qué no entras con nosotros? Nosotros cuidaremos de ti, ¿verdad hombre de hojalata?

Antes de que pudiera protestar y zafarse de la mano de Seiya, el conejo de la suerte la condujo al interior del salón.

—No hagas caso al hombre de hojalata y al koala, son recién casados —le dijo agarrándola del brazo en un gesto de camaradería—. Se supone que no podemos quitamos las máscaras hasta las doce, pero te diré que me llamo Mina. Si te pierdes o necesitas ayuda, busca a Sor Seiya –dijo señalando a la monja—, o a mí. Y ahora unámonos a la fiesta.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en mitad de la multitud y tuvo que cambiar de plan. Se escabulliría tan pronto como pudiese, mientras todos estaban distraídos bailando; darían por hecho que se había puesto a hablar con otro grupo de invitados y no volverían a preguntarse por ella. Mientras planeaba la huida pensó en la mala suerte que había tenido al toparse con Seiya precisamente. Al menos no la había reconocido.

Entonces vio a alguien disfrazado con un enorme reloj al cuello, acababan de dar las nueve. Esperaría unos minutos y se marcharía a casa.

¡Era una diosa!

Estaba caminando entre la gente, disfrutando del anonimato que le proporcionaba el disfraz, cuando la vio. Resplandecía incluso entre el maremágnum de colores de los trajes. ¿Cómo no iba a resplandecer, si era una reina egipcia?

No era muy alta, pero debía de tener unas piernas sensacionales que se adivinaban debajo de la tela ajustada y ligera. El vestido realzaba sus curvas, tanto las de las caderas como las de los pechos; tenía un escote sin mangas pero con un complicado diseño que le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo tardaría en desabrochar. Tenía los labios rojos, de un rojo intenso y seductor que contrastaban con el negro azabache de la melena que caía sobre los hombros desnudos. Llevaba varios brazaletes en los brazos y unas sandalias doradas en los pies.

El disfraz era inconfundible, era Cleopatra, la Reina del Nilo. No era de extrañar que los emperadores hubieran caído rendidos a sus pies. Observó hasta el más mínimo detalle hasta confirmar lo que había sabido nada más verla.

La deseaba.

¿Quién era? Con la máscara que le tapaba los ojos, no había manera de adivinar su identidad. ¿Trabajaba para él o sería la acompañante de alguien? Miró detenidamente al grupo de personas con las que estaba, pero nadie parecía tenerla agarrada, ni comportarse como un novio o marido. Tenía que estar sola. Nadie en su sano juicio la dejaría marchar sola con tal atuendo. Si estuviera con él, jamás la perdería de vista.

¿A quién quería engañar? Si estuviese con él, no la dejaría salir de la cama.

Tenía que conocerla.

Dos minutos más. Sólo dos minutos y se marcharía poniendo como excusa un terrible dolor de cabeza, aunque estaba segura de que nadie se daría cuenta de que se había ido.

Dejó sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba la copa de champagne que apenas había tocado y se sumergió entre la multitud, camino de la puerta. Pero la mano que la agarró de pronto le dio a entender que su plan no era tan bueno como había creído.

— ¿No irás a marcharte?

Se quedó paralizada al notar un intenso estremecimiento. ¡Era él!

Habría reconocido la autoritaria voz de Darién Chiba en cualquier sitio. Aunque esa vez había algo más en sus palabras... ¿interés? ¿deseo? Se dio media vuelta y se quedó petrificada. Afortunadamente, la máscara impedía que él viera la expresión de sus ojos... lo miró de arriba abajo con verdadero deleite. Estaba increíble con aquella túnica que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y la pechera de metal que le dejaba los brazos al aire. ¿Un gladiador romano o un emperador dirigiendo sus tropas hacia la guerra? Desde luego el disfraz le iba a la perfección, con el color de su piel y los marcados rasgos de su rostro sólo parcialmente cubierto por un antifaz.

Si al verlo con traje le había parecido que desprendía masculinidad y atractivo, así era pura testosterona.

Respiró hondo y miró hacia la puerta, pero seguía teniendo su mano en el brazo.

—Quédate, Cleopatra —le susurró de un modo casi reverencial—. Llevo más de dos mil años esperando volver a encontrarte.

Ahí estaba otra vez aquel estremecimiento, era como si sus palabras propagaran el calor por su cuerpo, un calor que despertaba cada centímetro de su piel.

— ¿No me reconoces? Soy Marco Antonio.

Aquella pregunta y el modo en que inclinó la cabeza al hacerla, impulsaron a Serena a permitirse una sonrisa. Era Darién, de verdad era él... y se había fijado en ella entre tanta gente. Y no sólo se había fijado en ella, sino que, si mucho no se equivocaba, estaba flirteando con ella.

También ella inclinó la cabeza porque no podía hablar; su cerebro tenía demasiada información que procesar como para además intentar mantener una conversación. Además, ¿por qué romper la magia? Él pensaba que acababa de encontrar a Cleopatra, ¿por qué decirle que no era más que Serena, de Marketing? Si lo hacía, no tardaría más de un minuto en irse. Así que esa noche, sería Cleopatra.

—Ven —le dijo él agarrándola de la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo, a la fuente que provocaba tanto calor—. Baila conmigo.

No tuvo que pararse a pensar si debía o no hacerlo, porque sus pies comenzaron a moverse por decisión propia, haciéndola olvidar automáticamente sus planes de huida. La llevó hasta la pista de baile y la estrechó contra él.

—Eres preciosa.

Aquellas palabras susurrantes le llegaron al corazón. Preciosa. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le decía algo así. Tenía que recordarse respirar y, cuando lo hacía, lo único que percibía era aquel aroma masculino que le embriagaba los sentidos, y no sólo el olfato porque tenía la sensación de poder percibir el sabor de su piel.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos se balanceaban al unísono como si lo hubieran ensayado millones de veces.

Era como estar en el cielo. Algo así debía de ser el paraíso. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la bendición que era sentir sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Pero de pronto se detuvo haciéndola abrir los ojos. Seguía sonando la música, pero él estaba hablando con alguien; parecía una geisha, pero la voz era indudablemente la de Amy. Serena oyó algo de una crisis en Londres, Darién respondió algo y la geisha desapareció.

—Tengo que atender una llamada —le dijo con evidente tensión; sin embargo no la soltaba, parecía estar debatiéndose entre la llamada y la mujer—. Volveré en diez minutos… quizá veinte.

Serena lo miró y supo que esperaría toda la vida si eso significaba volver a sentir algo parecido. Entonces él bajó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos, tan suavemente que pudo notar su respiración.

—Preciosa... —susurró mirándola fijamente—. Espérame.

Después desapareció de su lado y fue como quedarse en el vacío más absoluto. Se había ido y de pronto ella tenía frío, la había privado de su calor. Pero iba a volver, había prometido que volvería y eso la hacía sentir menos frío. Se quedó allí parada unos segundos. Sólo serían diez o veinte minutos, pero no sabía qué hacer, dónde esperarlo para estar segura de que la encontraría.

Se fue a la barra y pidió una botella de agua. Lo mejor sería no pensar en el tiempo, así transcurriría más rápido... pero cada minuto se le hacía eterno.

El grupo dejó de tocar y salió al escenario un hombre que agarró el micrófono. Estupendo, un monólogo cómico, al menos eso la distraería del paso de los segundos.

Darién maldijo en voz alta tapando el auricular del teléfono. La crisis era mayor de lo que había pensado. Amy estaba a su lado armada de lápiz y papel y haciendo oídos sordos a sus comentarios. Su eficiente secretaria había improvisado una oficina en una pequeña habitación en la que había colocado un par de sillas, un teléfono y un fax. No necesitaba ordenador porque no era momento para recibir o mandar e-mails. Lo que quería era acción.

La agencia del Reino Unido había elegido el mejor momento del mundo para venirse abajo. La noticia había aparecido en la prensa y ahora había cientos de clientes exigiendo ayuda. Bueno, había cosas peores; ya había tenido que enfrentarse a caos mayores, igual que sin duda los habría en el futuro, pero... ¿por qué justo esa noche? Ya llevaba allí cuarenta minutos y no podría irse hasta localizar al director de la oficina inglesa al que tenía que hacer algunas preguntas.

Agarró un lapicero y comenzó a dar golpecitos en la mesa con nerviosismo. Justo entonces se oyeron risas procedentes del salón de baile y la mente de Darién fue hasta la mujer que había dejado allí, esperándolo. O eso esperaba.

Todavía podía sentirla en sus brazos, recordaba la magia con la que sus cuerpos habían flotado juntos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Ahora quería que aquella curvilínea figura se moviera con él a otro ritmo muy diferente, un ritmo que crearían juntos. Algo le dolía al imaginarlo. Él era un tipo normal al que le gustaba el sexo, pero lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que no había deseado a nadie con tanta fuerza como deseaba a esa mujer.

Había algo especial en ella. Ese cuerpo, esos labios carnosos... Iba disfrazada de Cleopatra y él de Marco Antonio, debía de ser cosa del destino.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Qué pasaría si conocía a otro? La idea de verla con otro hombre, bailando, abrazándose y quizá incluso… hacía que le rechinaran los dientes. Era tan encantadora, sus labios eran tan dulces, que la idea de que alguien pudiera saborear su boca y algo más...

El lápiz se partió en dos.

La llamada se cortó al otro lado. Darién colgó el teléfono y buscó otro número al que llamar. Iba a localizar a ese tipo e iba a conseguir que se hiciera responsable de lo ocurrido.

No iba a volver. La triste realidad la golpeó como un mazazo. Hacía casi dos horas que se había ido; el humorista había terminado su monólogo y la actuación de la banda había dejado paso a la música grabada. O la llamada que tenía que atender lo había entretenido más de lo que él había pensado, o había encontrado a otra persona y había cambiado de opinión.

No había ninguna duda sobre cuál de las dos cosas era la más probable. Se había estado engañando al creerse tan especial. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se marcharía a casa. Quedarse allí más tiempo no haría más que aumentar la sensación de frustración que había sustituido a la euforia.

No iba a volver.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo; se oía la música, risas y conversaciones por todas partes. La velada no había sido una pérdida de tiempo; había charlado con varias personas, se había reído con el humorista y hasta había sido divertido acercarse a las mesas de comida y fijarse en todos aquellos pequeños canapés y aperitivos. Al menos todo ello la había distraído del paso del tiempo.

Pero ahora había llegado el momento de irse a casa. No había ningún motivo para quedarse.

— ¿Bailas?

Se trataba de un canguro de metro ochenta de estatura.

—Me iba ya.

— ¿Sólo un baile antes de marcharte? Será divertido. ¿O es que alguna vez has bailado con un canguro?

—Pues no, la verdad.

—Entonces no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad —sentenció el canguro tendiéndole la pata.

Serena aceptó la invitación riéndose. Un baile no podía hacerle daño a nadie, desde luego no sería nada parecido al que había compartido con Darién, pero podría ser divertido y además, así tendría algo que contarle a su madre por la mañana. Seguro que se reiría al saber que su hija había estado bailando con un enorme canguro.

Y lo cierto fue que se rió mucho intentando evitar los pisotazos de sus patas traseras y los empujones de su cola, era imposible no divertirse.

Todavía estaba allí.

Al principio no la había encontrado y se había temido que se hubiera marchado si decirle quién era, pero entonces la vio en la pista de baile. Dios. Era aún más bella de lo que recordaba. Tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro y se movía deliciosamente al ritmo del rock and roll que estaba sonando.

Comprobó sin preocupación alguna quién era su acompañante, un canguro no era problema para él. Se había enfrentado a adversarios mucho más fuertes, como el director de la agencia de Londres con el que por fin había conseguido hablar y que ya era historia en el mundo de los negocios.

Se acercó rápidamente antes de que acabara el tema y alguien tuviera oportunidad de pedirle el siguiente baile. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en lo que iba de noche. Había llegado el momento de hacerla suya.

¿Qué la hizo volverse a mirar? No podía haber oído nada por encima del sonido atronador de la música, pero algo la había impulsado a girarse. Algo la había hecho mirar.

No, no había sido algo sino alguien.

Darién. Había vuelto e iba directo hacia ella. Había vuelto por ella. Se le cortó la respiración al verlo atravesar la pista de baile con paso decidido, parecía un general que regresaba triunfante de la batalla. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de bailar hasta que el canguro le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿Estás cansada? Aquí hace un calor insoportable. Voy por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?

Sabía que estaba negando con la cabeza, pero poco más. Toda su atención se centraba en Darién; seguía llevando el antifaz, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Se sentía poderosa al comprobar que no podía apartar los ojos de ella igual que ella no podía apartarlos de él.

—Bueno, gracias por el baile —se despidió el pobre canguro al darse cuenta de que no estaba haciéndole el menor caso.

Con el último paso, Darién se quedó a sólo unos centímetros y le agarró la mano para llevársela a los labios.

—Bueno —susurró cuando por fin retiró la boca—. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

El rock and roll dio paso a una suave balada de Robbie Williams que le dio a Darién la excusa perfecta para acercarla a su cuerpo. Todo en ella reaccionó de inmediato; se le puso la piel de gallina y los pezones se endurecieron al notar que su presencia la acariciaba en lugares que sus ojos no podían alcanzar. De pronto la tenía abrazada y Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse a la agradable sensación de poder descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. La rígida pechera del traje no era muy cómoda, pero cuando respiraba podía notar aquel aroma natural y masculino que estaba volviéndola loca.

Darién descansó la cabeza sobre la de ella mientras sus manos la apretaban juntando sus cuerpos tanto como era posible sin quitarse la ropa. Respiró hondo intentando identificar su perfume, pero no pudo dar con él. Además llevaba peluca, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda... Era un aroma intenso y sofisticado, igual que ella. Pero había algo más, algo que lo despistaba enormemente. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que olía a mujer y eso le encantaba.

Además sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección y algo le hacía pensar que encajarían igual de bien en todo. Ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si fuera su lugar natural. Sus pechos tersos pero firmes, la delicadeza de su cintura y la curva de sus caderas. Era perfecta.

Movió las manos lentamente explorando su espalda y disfrutando de la sensual reacción que percibía en ella. Lo único que no le gustaba era aquella máscara, la despojaría de ella en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad.

Quería verle los ojos al alcanzar el clímax.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo ponerse en tensión y darse cuenta de dónde estaban. No sabía qué habría hecho un romano de la antigüedad en su situación, pero desde luego a él no le gustaba nada la idea de que su traje delatara el deseo que sentía en mitad de la pista de baile, frente a quinientos empleados. Tenían que salir de allí en aquel momento que todavía podía pensar con claridad.

—Vámonos de aquí —le susurró al oído.

Serena se sentía demasiado débil como para contestar, estaba perdida entre tantas sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas. ¿Sería aquello lo que provocaba la seducción? Desde luego ella jamás había experimentado la sensación de tener fuego líquido recorriéndole el cuerpo, ni la ausencia total de pensamientos reales. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en la idea de continuar sintiendo hasta alcanzar algo irresistible... e inevitable.

Deseaba más, quería que siguiera haciéndola sentir así. Lo deseaba a él.

Aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella. Nunca había experimentado tal ansia por un hombre. Diamante jamás la había hecho sentir así en los dos años que había durado su relación. Con él siempre había visto el sexo como una especie de obligación.

Lo que estaba ocurriéndole ahora con Darién era algo muy diferente. Hacer el amor con él parecía parte de su destino, un destino que no podía negar ni cambiar. Y dejó que él la dirigiera hacia dicho destino del mismo modo que la dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y después a una de las habitaciones cercanas.

Él cerró la puerta y, con la misma pasión y rapidez, hizo que ella se quedara con la espalda pegada a una pared. En sólo una décima de segundo, sus bocas se juntaron ansiosamente, sus lenguas se unieron en un baile frenético.

El sabor intenso y masculino de sus labios, de su lengua hizo que Serena se dejara llevar por la deliciosa sensación. Una de sus manos se apoderó de su pecho mientras la otra le agarraba la nalga dejándola sin respiración. Todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión y él recibió encantado el roce de su vientre contra su creciente excitación.

Darién rugió con tensión e impaciencia por encontrar el alivio a tanto deseo, mientras ella gemía y su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus manos.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación y alguien murmuró una disculpa apresurada antes de desaparecer. Darién retiró la boca y le agarró la mano.

—Vamos —dijo sacándola de allí.

Lo siguió por los pasillos de la primera planta del edificio hasta llegar a dos enormes puertas de madera. Era la sala de juntas. Él sacó la tarjeta que le permitía abrir todas las puertas de la empresa y que les dio paso al interior. El sonido del cerrojo resonó en la habitación vacía.

Sere respiró hondo y trató de pensar con lógica. Ya no había marcha atrás, ni posibilidad de cambiar de opinión. Claro que tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, de ningún modo iba a perderse el placer de continuar hasta llegar al momento inevitable.

Tiró de ella hasta el centro de la habitación, aunque ella no necesitaba que la persuadiera. Estaban solos en aquella habitación, casi a oscuras, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las persianas venecianas de las ventanas.

La vista de Serena se adaptó en seguida a la falta de luz y de pronto tuvo la sensación de viajar en el tiempo. En ese momento ella era Cleopatra y él su Marco Antonio.

Él levantó una mano hasta rozar su máscara.

— ¡No! —susurró ella alejando el rostro. No podía engañarse, él jamás estaría allí si supiera quién era ella. Sólo cuando todo hubiera acabado y ya no pudiera cambiar de opinión, le dejaría que le quitara la máscara.

Sin duda se enfadaría con ella; peor aún, se sentiría decepcionado. Su fantasía acabaría de golpe, pero al menos tendría aquel recuerdo para siempre.

A la pálida luz de la luna, vio una incipiente sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras. Ahora hay cosas más urgentes.

Poniéndole las manos en la cintura, la levantó del suelo y la sentó sobre la enorme mesa de madera como si fuera una pluma. Después le bajó el vestido hasta dejarle los pechos al aire. Sólo con sentir su mirada sobre ellos, Serena notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones. Él emitió un rugido de placer justo antes de inclinarse sobre ella y llevarse a la boca la rosácea cumbre de uno de sus senos. Los pulmones se le llenaron de aire de golpe, haciendo que sus pechos se levantaran aún más y se acercaran a él. Podía sentir su lengua paseándose por su pecho y dándole el mismo placer que sus manos acariciándole los muslos, separándolos para hacerse un hueco entre ellos.

Ella le pasó las manos por la cabeza y después por el cuello, hasta llegar a aquellos hombros anchos y fuertes.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó él al alcanzar la tela húmeda de su tanga.

Pero la diminuta prenda no fue obstáculo para seguir explorando la parte más íntima del cuerpo femenino. Arrastrada por la oleada de placer, ella deseó poder tocar también cada centímetro de su piel, pero su traje se lo impedía causándole una tremenda frustración.

Él no tardó en darse cuenta y dar un paso hacia atrás para despojarse de la pechera y de la túnica. Regresó a su lado casi desnudo, sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos negros y las sandalias de cuero. Serena tiró de él y dio rienda suelta a sus ansias de explorar aquella piel aceitunada y tersa mientras él reanudaba las caricias que estaban haciéndola perder el sentido.

—Eres tan bonita —murmuró con la boca pegada a su pecho al tiempo que sumergía las manos en la humedad de su cuerpo.

La levantó de la mesa suavemente para poder quitarle el tanga y tirar de ella hasta el borde del tablero, hasta que estuvo a sólo unos milímetros de la erección que su ropa interior no podía ocultar.

Era tan grande.

La impaciencia se apoderó de ella. Deseaba sentirlo dentro de sí, y él debía sentir lo mismo porque en un rápido movimiento, se despojó de los calzoncillos y quedó libre. Incluso en la oscuridad, se le veía magnífico, poderoso, lleno de energía. Serena alargó la mano para poder sentir ese poder, para guiarlo hasta ella. Apretó la mano hasta hacerle gemir.

Aquella mujer era una fantasía hecha realidad, una fantasía que no iba a escapársele. Tenía que poseerla, tenía que sentirla rodeándolo con sus piernas, apretándolo por dentro, deshaciéndose en espasmos de placer.

Su mano se movió con más rapidez y... adiós a todo pensamiento racional.

Le agarró la muñeca para poder retirar la mano que le impedía acercarse a ella, sumergirse en la humedad de aquel cuerpo que lo recibió como si fuera su hogar natural. No necesitaba más invitación. Entró en ella con rapidez y suavidad. Ella gritó algo incomprensible, pero él reconoció la expresión del éxtasis que él también había sentido al unirse sus cuerpos.

Se retiró ligeramente sólo para volver a adentrarse en aquella delicia. Ella apoyó las manos en la mesa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que la falsa melena larga cayera en cascada.

Era un placer verla moverse estando dentro de ella. Le besó el cuello, en el mismo punto en el que podía ver moverse su pulso y al notar cómo se aceleraba supo que, aunque deseaba que la sensación se prolongara lo máximo posible, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Era imposible.

No podía hacer nada por controlar lo que ya se había desatado dentro de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba experimentando las inconfundibles sacudidas del clímax. Al vaciar su interior en ella, emitió un grito espontáneo y primitivo.

Tiró de ella hasta sentarse en una de las butacas de piel con ella en el regazo.

¡Dios!

Serena no había sabido qué esperar, pero desde luego no se había preparado para algo así. Su cuerpo seguía acalorado mientras su pulso y su respiración intentaban recuperar el ritmo normal... Y su cerebro trataba de volver a la realidad.

¿Qué había hecho?

Respiró hondo y trató de buscar la lógica a lo que acababa de suceder. Acababa de hacer el amor con el jefe, y no se trataba de un jefe cualquiera, sino de Darién Chiba.

Y lo que era más, no habían utilizado protección. Nada. Ni siquiera se habían detenido a pensar en ello. Debía de haberse vuelto loca. Ella no era tan imprudente y sin embargo un momento de pasión, una caricia de Darién y el sentido común la había abandonado por completo.

Debía de estar loca.

Él seguía acunándola en su regazo, acariciándole la espalda mientras su cuerpo ya daba signos de haberse recuperado.

La lánguida sensación de placer fue desapareciendo a medida que la realidad se impuso en su mente. Intentó levantarse sin tocarlo demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a mirarlo a la cara? La vergüenza y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella.

Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, antes de que descubriera quién era. Podría llegar a perder el trabajo por algo así..., quién sabía cómo reaccionaría Darién. No podía permitirse tal riesgo en la situación en la que se encontraba su madre y con todos los gastos hospitalarios que se avecinaban.

Tenía que irse enseguida.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Miró a la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Él estaba desnudo, así que podría alejarse antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de vestirse y seguirla.

—Tengo... sed.

—Yo tengo la solución a tus problemas —dijo poniéndose en pie y dándole la ocasión perfecta para subirse el vestido y ponerse la ropa interior—. No te lo pongas —le pidió acercándose a darle un beso en los labios todavía enrojecidos—. Todavía no hemos terminado el uno con el otro. Yo diría que nos queda mucho que explorar...

Serena se aferró a la tela del vestido como si fuera un salvavidas, intentando no hacer caso del deseo que despertaban sus palabras en ella.

Quería poseerla de nuevo.

Ojala no se lo hubiera dicho, porque no quería arrepentirse de nada... pero tampoco quería pasar las noches en vela, en su cama vacía pensando en los placeres que se había perdido.

Darién cruzó la habitación desnudo hasta el mueble bar que había al fondo. Ella lo observó maravillada, no podía apartar la mirada de él. Pero aquélla era la oportunidad perfecta.

Salió corriendo de allí, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Oyó el grito que la llamaba, pero sabía que no podía detenerse. Corrió por el largo pasillo en el que retumbaba el sonido de sus tacones e incluso habría jurado que también lo hacían los latidos de su corazón.

Alcanzó la puerta principal y se volvió a comprobar con alivio que nadie la seguía. Lo había conseguido.

Estaba a salvo.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

ESTABA hecha un manojo de nervios.

El lunes por la mañana, Serena estaba sentada a su mesa respondiendo e-mails y organizando la jornada y la semana de trabajo. Entrar a la oficina había sido una dura prueba; todo el mundo estaba hablando del baile, recordando los disfraces y todas las anécdotas de la fiesta.

Ella había tratado de evitar hablar sobre el baile, se había limitado a decir que había pasado una noche tranquila en casa, con su madre... y había esperado con el alma en vilo a que alguien la descubriera. Sin embargo nadie parecía haberla reconocido porque todos habían sentido que se hubiera perdido la diversión. Incluso Seiya la había saludado con algo parecido a un gruñido y se había metido en su despacho.

Agradecía enormemente su pronta recuperación de la gripe porque eso significaba que ella no tendría que ver a Darién Chiba por el momento, lo cual era un alivio pues no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar al volver a verlo.

Estaba escribiendo un larguísimo e-mail cuando sonó el teléfono; contestó sin dejar de teclear ni retirar la atención del todo de lo que estaba redactando.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino? —la voz de Darién sonó incluso antes de que ella pudiera saludar. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le escurrió el auricular del hombro, aterrizando sobre la mesa con un golpe. El ruido la sacó del momento de shock. ¿Por qué la llamaba Darién?

¿Lo habría descubierto? ¿Acaso Seiya la había descubierto y se lo había contado al jefe?

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Señorita Tsukino, es usted?

—Pe... perdone —dijo por fin sin poder evitar tartamudear—. Se me ha escurrido el teléfono.

Oyó un resoplido de exasperación y lo imaginó cerrando los ojos ante su torpeza.

—Señorita Tsukino, necesito que venga a mi despacho ahora mismo.

Serena apretó el auricular. No podía, no estaba preparada para verlo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo sucedido? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que habían hecho, de la intimidad que habían compartido?

Perdería el empleo, estaba claro. Era lo mínimo que merecía. ¿Cómo explicaría un despido así en una entrevista de trabajo?

— ¿Sigue ahí?

—Ahora mismo subo —consiguió decir después de tragar saliva.

Darién colgó el teléfono con cierta desconfianza. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Sólo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

Se volvió a mirar a Seiya, que esperaba sentado frente a él ostensiblemente nervioso e inseguro. Y en aquel momento, Darién comprendía la sensación pues era la misma que había tenido él desde el momento en el que aquella mujer vestida de Cleopatra lo había abandonado en la sala de juntas. Nadie se había atrevido jamás a huir de Darién Chiba, lo cual ya era lo bastante malo; aquella mujer además había escapado de él sin darle la menor oportunidad para averiguar quién era.

Había tardado sólo unos segundos en volver a ponerse el disfraz y correr tras ella, pero había desaparecido, se la había tragado la noche.

¿A qué estaría jugando aquella mujer? ¿Por qué habría huido de ese modo? Había tenido todas las oportunidades del mundo para cambiar de opinión y no lo había hecho, de eso estaba seguro; sabía que ella había hecho lo que había hecho porque lo había deseado tanto como él.

Y había sido increíble.

Le había hecho desear seguir explorando sus cuerpos un poco más, ver hasta dónde podían llegar... y ver sus ojos.

Quizá le había reconocido. ¿Sería eso lo que la había asustado? ¿Acaso le había dado miedo descubrir que se había acostado con el fundador y director general de la empresa? Pero le resultaba extraño creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de con quién estaba, sobre todo después de que Amy fuera a buscarlo para atender aquella llamada. Si no había sido eso, no comprendía qué la había hecho entonces sentir tanto pánico como para salir corriendo.

No le gustaba nada la idea de que ella supiera quién era mientras que él no tenía ninguna pista para averiguar su identidad. Observó al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Quizá Seiya supiera algo. Recordaba a Seiya quitándose la máscara de su disfraz de monja y recordaba que en el grupo de gente con el que la había visto, había una monja. Y si Seiya no sabía nada, alguien tendría que haber que pudiera darle algún dato. Al fin y al cabo, ella había pasado horas en la fiesta; había tenido que hablar con alguien.

—Seiya —dijo añadiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste el sábado?

Seiya se echó a reír, satisfecho de entablar conversación con el jefe.

—Muy bien. Fue una fiesta estupenda. Todo el mundo le está muy agradecido...

—Me alegro —lo interrumpió Darién—. En realidad me preguntaba si tú podrías ayudarme.

—Por supuesto. Usted dirá.

—Verás, había una mujer con la que querría haber hablado, pero la perdí al final de la fiesta. Iba vestida de Cleopatra; pelo negro, vestido blanco. ¿Te suena?

—Claro que me suena —respondió entusiasmado, pero luego frunció el ceño—. Aunque no sé qué pasó con ella, de pronto desapareció.

Darién sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Iba por el buen camino, mi tardaría en encontrarla.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se llamaba?

Seiya se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Me lo dijo... —recordó tocándose la barbilla mientras Darién hacía un esfuerzo por no dar un golpe en la mesa para hacerlo reaccionar con más rapidez—. ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo —anunció triunfante.

— ¿Y bien?

—Luna, de la oficina de Sydney, eso es. Creo que no dijo el apellido. Al principio no parecía muy convencida de entrar al salón... supongo que debe de ser difícil ir a un baile así sin conocer a nadie. Entró con nosotros, pero luego le perdimos la pista —se quedó con la mirada perdida en el suelo—. ¿Dónde se metería?

Darién sabía perfectamente dónde se había metido. Le había pedido bailar y al principio había estado reticente pero luego algo había cambiado y había comenzado a moverse como chocolate caliente en sus brazos..., dulce, cálida y dispuesta a dejarse saborear. Tan dispuesta que lo había esperado mucho más tiempo del que él había dicho que tardaría, lo había esperado con la misma necesidad que él había sentido de volver a su lado.

Después había caído en sus brazos y había sido como un sueño. Lo había invitado a entrar en su cuerpo y él lo había hecho encantado. El sexo con ella había sido lo que él había esperado impacientemente y mucho más, tanto que había deseado repetirlo una y otra vez..., pero ella se había marchado y la noche se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Seiya seguía hablando, imaginando los motivos por los que podía haber desaparecido. Darién no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado ocupando pensando en la oficina de Sydney. No recodaba ninguna Luna, pero a la velocidad que estaba creciendo la empresa, no le extrañó que hubiera alguien a quien él no conociese.

Echó un vistazo al listín telefónico de Chibatek y no encontró nada, otra vez algo más despacio.

Ni rastro. No había ninguna Luna.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono haciendo caso omiso al interminable monólogo de Seiya.

—Amy —espetó tan pronto como contestó su secretaría—, ¿hemos contratado últimamente a una tal Luna para la oficina de Sydney? En el listín no aparece nadie con ese nombre.

Esperó en silencio hasta que Amy le confirmó que efectivamente no había ninguna Luna entre sus empleados.

— ¿Estás seguro de que era Luna? —le preguntó a Seiya sin ocultar su rabia.

— ¿Qué? Pues... Sí, estoy seguro. Suelo fijarme en mujeres como ésa, ya me entiende.

Darién le lanzó una mirada que habría podido dejarlo petrificado. No le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que el resto de los hombres de la fiesta se hubieran sentido tan atraídos por esa misteriosa mujer como él mismo.

—No, no estoy seguro de entenderlo.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era que aquello le preocupaba. Aquella mujer había dado un nombre falso, por lo que ahora resultaría muy difícil encontrarla.

Tenía que ser alguien de la empresa, una de las trescientas empleadas que trabajaban allí. De entre ellas, la mitad eran demasiado mayores y buen porcentaje de las restantes no tenían ese increíble cuerpo capaz de atraer todas las miradas. Eso dejaba unas cien mujeres entre las que tendría que encontrarla. Y desde luego iba a hacerlo, costara lo que constara. Y cuando la encontrara...

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

— ¿Quería verme?

La señorita Ratoncillo Marrón se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, con un aspecto aún más tímido y retraído que el del animal al que se parecía.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo Darién volviendo a concentrarse en el trabajo—. Estaba esperándola. Pase.

Se sentó al lado de Seiya sin apenas levantar la mirada del suelo. Llevaba la misma chaqueta marrón de la otra vez, pero en lugar de la falda, había elegido unos pantalones del mismo color que al menos dejaban claro que tenía piernas, y nada feas por lo que parecía.

Por un momento la observó con cierta desconfianza. No, ella no podía ser una de las cien mujeres entre las que buscar a la mujer misteriosa. Miró su rostro rosado, sus labios en tensión y sus ojos esquivos. No, era imposible. Pero quizá sí supiera quién era Cleopatra.

— ¿Estuvo usted en el baile del sábado?

Se sobresaltó como si le hubieran disparado, pero fue Seiya el que respondió.

—No, Serena no asistió a la fiesta.

— ¿Y por qué? —le preguntó Darién a ella.

—Bueno... —comenzó a decir después de pasarse la lengua por los labios, no quería añadir la mentira a la lista de pecados cometidos—. Mi madre está enferma...

Darién pareció quedarse pensando la excusa unos segundos y después asintió. Serena se moría de ganas de salir de allí. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero tenía la sensación de que había sobrevivido, su secreto seguía a salvo.

—Pues… ¿si eso es todo? —tenía las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos de la silla para levantarse.

—No, no lo es. Siéntese.

Obedeció, pero no porque quisiese hacerlo, sino más bien porque le temblaban las piernas y no habrían podido mantenerla en pie.

—Le he pedido que viniera porque necesito alguien que trabaje mano a mano conmigo en un nuevo proyecto. Después de la presentación que hizo la semana pasada, pensé que usted era la persona indicada, así que le pedí a Seiya si podría prescindir de usted durante unos días.

Serena miró desesperada al hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Seguramente no permitiría que alguien disfrutara de una oportunidad tan estupenda.

— ¿Y él qué dijo?

—Que no podía prescindir de usted.

Respiró aliviada. Muy bien, el egoísta de Seiya seguía fiel a su principio de no dejar que alguien aprovechara una oportunidad que él habría deseado para sí mismo.

—Pero yo le dije que no tenía otra opción.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

—Así que está decidido —anunció dirigiéndose a Seiya antes de hacerle un gesto con el que le dio a entender que ya no requerían su presencia—. Amy se encargará de que suban todas sus cosas —le dijo una vez se hubo marchado su supervisor—. Hay un despacho vacío al final del pasillo. Tenemos tres días antes de tener que viajar a Queensland para asistir a varias reuniones, así que tendremos que damos prisa. No podemos perder esta oportunidad. Palmcorp es una empresa que ha crecido mucho últimamente y cuyas necesidades no quedan satisfechas con su sistema actual. Si conseguimos hacer negocios con esta empresa, ganaremos millones.

—Queensland —murmuró ella. Con Darién. No, era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento—. No puedo...

— ¿Que no puede qué? —preguntó clavando la mirada en ella.

—Que no puedo ir con usted.

— ¿Cómo que no puede?

« ¡No quiero ir contigo!»

—Por una parte, no puedo marcharme así como así y dejar sola a mi madre. Ya le he dicho que está enferma.

— ¿Y quién cuida de ella ahora que usted está en el trabajo?

—Nadie —se había dado cuenta de que le había hecho la pregunta como si acabara de anotar el gol que le daba la final a su equipo, y deseó derrotarlo, anular ese gol—. Pero no me gusta dejarla sola por las noches.

—La necesito para esa presentación, no quiero a nadie más.

—Pues me temo que va a tener que encontrar a otra persona porque yo no puedo. No voy a ir.

—Ya veo.

Aunque el modo en el que apretaba los dientes demostraba que no lo veía en absoluto.

— ¿Y cuál es la otra razón?

Levantó la mirada confundida.

— ¿Qué otra razón?

—Antes ha dicho, «por una parte», así que debe de haber otra parte. ¿Por qué otra razón no quiere venir a Brisbane conmigo?

—Ah —se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada por controlar el rubor que le cubría el rostro—. Es... sólo es una manera de hablar.

Aquella penetrante mirada no se apartaba de ella, parecía estar midiendo sus palabras, parecía haber percibido el engaño. Pero no podía haberlo adivinado. No lo sabía, no podía saberlo.

— ¿Qué otra razón podría haber? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Le preocupa que pueda intentar seducirla? ¿Es eso?

De pronto le faltó el aire como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse.

—Si es así, déjeme que le diga que es totalmente imposible. Totalmente. Estoy hablando de negocios, necesito su ayuda profesional. Así que olvide cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener al respecto.

Serena trató de recuperar la estabilidad. Allí estaba él pidiéndole que no se preocupase. ¡Si él supiese! Prefería no pensar en que acababa de dar a entender que jamás desearía seducirla y así no tener que dar el verdadero motivo de no querer ir con él.

—Por supuesto eso es lo que espero, que se trate única y exclusivamente de negocios.

—Muy bien. Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto, me encargaré de buscar una enfermera que se ocupe de su madre las veinticuatro horas, ¿supongo que así no tendrá ningún problema en acompañarme?

Pronunció aquellas palabras como una pregunta, pero realmente estaba claro que si no respondía lo que él esperaba, lo tomaría como un desafío. Serena abrió la boca, pero no consiguió emitir ni un sonido.

—Estupendo —dijo él—. Entonces queda decidido.

Descolgó el teléfono y comenzó a dar instrucciones a Amy para que trasladara sus cosas, reservara los billetes de avión y contratara una enfermera a tiempo completo. Serena se quedó allí observando llena de ira cómo él prefería no respetar sus deseos. Todavía no había dicho que fuera a ir con él. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su madre ante la idea de tener una desconocida en casa, por mucho que fuera a cuidarla las veinticuatro horas? Darién ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de preguntárselo. — ¿Cómo se atreve? –dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie y dando rienda suelta a su rabia—. ¿Cómo se atreve a organizar mi vida y la de mi madre sólo para salirse con la suya? ¿Qué le parecería que yo me entrometiese de esa manera en su vida y en la de su familia para no tener que cambiar mis planes, fuesen los que fuesen? Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos parecían inquietantemente vacíos.—Si quiere intentarlo, adelante. Pero le va a resultar difícil porque perdí a toda mi familia cuando tenía nueve años.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

LAS PALABRAS quedaron en el aire como dos nubes de humo que no terminaban de dispersarse en el silencio ensordecedor del despacho.

—Lo siento —dijo ella sin saber si quedarse o marcharse.

—No es culpa suya —respondió él sin mirarla.

—No, me refiero a que... —movió las manos con torpeza—. Quiero decir que...

—Olvídelo —ordenó acompañando aquella palabra con un gesto—. Tenemos mucho que hacer, así que le sugiero que vaya a organizar sus cosas y vuelva en media hora para ponemos a trabajar.

«Muy bien», pensó ella, «lo que tú digas». Su tremenda frialdad había conseguido borrar la compasión que había sentido por él. Asintió aunque sabía que él no se estaba enterando pues se había puesto a mirar los papeles que tenía delante. Así que se dispuso a salir.

—Ah, señorita Tsukino...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tiene algo que ponerse que no sea marrón?

Serena se miró la ropa. Estupendo, ahora no le gustaba su ropa. Quizá el traje no fuera obra de un diseñador famoso, pero era de buena calidad y le había costado muy barato, aunque era cierto que la chaqueta le estaba un poco grande.

— ¿Tiene algo en contra del marrón? —también podría haberle dicho que tenía un traje egipcio de color blanco que quizá fuera más de su agrado, pero seguramente no era buena idea.

—Esta es una operación crucial para Chibatek, vamos a tratar con empresarios muy importantes y deberíamos cuidar la apariencia. ¿Tiene algo adecuado?

En realidad quería decir que ella tenía que cuidar de su apariencia. Repasó mentalmente el contenido de su armario y se dio cuenta de que era más bien espartano después de la crisis económica provocada por los preparativos de boda. Diamante y ella siempre habían tenido economías separadas, por lo que ella no le había pedido ayuda cuando había tenido que apretarse el cinturón para hacer frente a los gastos. Claro que entonces no había sospechado que su prometido estaba por ahí gastándose con otra el dinero que no había disfrutado con ella.

Tanto recorte presupuestario no le había dado oportunidad de comprarse más ropa que la estrictamente esencial; tres trajes, unos pantalones negros, varias blusas y un abrigo..., sin contar con el traje de boda blanco inmaculado que seguía en el armario envuelto en su bolsa original.

Desde entonces había ahorrado algún dinero que podría haber gastado en ropa, pero habría sido una locura sabiendo que cabía la posibilidad de necesitar eso y más cuando su madre estuviera demasiado enferma para estar en casa. No era tonta y sabía que, por mucho que desease cuidar personalmente de ella, llegaría el momento en que le resultaría imposible. Ella no podría estar a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día y necesitaría unos cuidados que no podría proporcionarle en casa.

—No sé —respondió con total sinceridad—. ¿Qué necesito?

—Habla con Amy —dijo él sin molestarse en mirarla—. Ella te dará el programa de reuniones y podrás ver qué tienes que comprarte. La empresa correrá con los gastos.

—Muy bien —murmuró increíblemente herida—. Espero que sea suficiente.

Era más que suficiente. De hecho, al ver la cifra, Serena pensó que se habían equivocado.

—Creo que aquí hay un cero de más —admitió ante Amy.

La secretaria levantó la mirada para comprobar la cantidad escrita en el ticket.

—No, está bien. Hay tres boutiques donde puedes utilizar ese vale directamente; allí encontrarás todo lo que necesites. Pero si tienes que ir a otro sitio, guarda los recibos y te reembolsaremos el dinero.

—Pero esto es una fortuna.

Amy sonrió con la sabiduría que le daba los muchos años trabajando para Chiba.

—Para él es importante que tengas buen aspecto.

—Es importante para el negocio —corrigió Serena con la seguridad de que Darién no podía pensar en ella si no era en relación a la empresa.

La mujer la miró unos segundos antes de decir:

—Estoy segura de que enseguida te darás cuenta de que tiene razón. Este negocio es muy importante para la empresa y tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que salga adelante. Además, verás como te sientes más segura de ti misma cuando lleves la ropa nueva. Sé que a veces Darién parece un poco brusco, pero no debes tomarlo en serio. Es que no ha tenido muchas de las cosas que tenemos los demás.

Si no hubiera oído el comentario que había hecho sobre su familia, habría pensado que Amy estaba loca por sentir compasión de un multimillonario.

La duda de si Amy tendría razón al sentir lástima por él no dejó de atormentar a Serena durante las dos horas que pasó buscando atuendos adecuados para asistir a reuniones y quizá a algún cóctel en tiendas a las que antes no habría ni soñado en entrar. ¿Sería aquella tragedia sufrida en la infancia la razón por la que Darién parecía tan obsesionado con triunfar? Quizá por eso pasaba por encima de los sentimientos de los demás, porque los suyos habían quedado irreparablemente dañados a una edad muy temprana.

Estupendo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaría sintiendo compasión por él, cosa que no podía permitirse con las imágenes de lo ocurrido el sábado por la noche atormentándola día y noche. En realidad no podía permitirse sentir absolutamente nada por él. Si creía que la había dejado tranquila al asegurarle que jamás intentaría seducirla, estaba muy equivocado porque lo único que había conseguido había sido dejarla más preocupada. Ya era demasiado tarde pues ya la había seducido sin siquiera saberlo y ahora la había insultado al dejarle claro que una cosa era acostarse con Cleopatra y otra muy diferente hacerlo con Serena Tsukino.

Estupendo. Le había aclarado que el hombre con el que no podía dejar de fantasear no la tenía en cuenta como mujer. Era muy halagador, y se suponía que tenía que sentirse aliviada.

Aquélla era otra razón para impulsarla a seguir guardando el secreto de la identidad de Cleopatra. Seguramente si Darién lo descubriese, más que sorprendido se sentiría avergonzado; así que lo mejor era librarlos a ambos del trago. Tendría que olvidar lo sucedido.

¿Pero qué pasaría si se quedaba embarazada?

No quería pensar en ello. Resultaba emocionante y al mismo tiempo aterrador. Aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran ínfimas. ¿Cuántas parejas concebían la primera vez que hacían el amor sin protección? Desde luego era tan poco probable que no merecía la pena ni tenerlo en cuenta.

Estaba harta de ver ropa y de los pensamientos que se le agolpaban en la mente sin poder hacer nada por controlarlos. Pasar dos días con Darién iba a ser una pesadilla, pero más lo era pasar las noches alejada de él. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener la frialdad y comportarse con profesionalidad; con un poco de suerte, él seguiría tratándola con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. En dos semanas, tendría el periodo y no volvería a haber motivo para tener que revelarle nada.

Mientras tanto quizá consiguiera olvidar lo ocurrido en la sala de juntas; olvidaría su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de la luna, sumergiéndose en ella, dándole el mayor placer que había conocido.

¿Cómo podría olvidar aquella noche?

Jamás podría hacerlo.

Llegaba tarde. El avión salía en menos de media hora y no había ni rastro de ella. No podía haber cambiado de opinión, ya lo había arreglado todo; la última vez que había hablado con ella, había llegado a admitir que la enfermera que Amy había contratado era estupenda y había hecho que su madre estuviera muy relajada.

No así la señorita Tsukino, que tenía los labios permanentemente en tensión y apretaba los dientes cada vez que hablaban de algo relacionado con el viaje. ¿Qué la tendría tan preocupada? No creía que fuera la idea de que él intentara seducirla, ya le había asegurado que aquél era un viaje de negocios y nada más. Además, la señorita Ratoncillo Marrón no era su tipo en absoluto. Era muy buena en su trabajo, por supuesto; pero tenía la misma intención de intentar algo con ella como de pedirle a alguien que se casara con él. Ninguna.

En cualquier caso, le gustaban las mujeres exuberantes, sexys y temporales... como la misteriosa Cleopatra del baile: un cuerpo que cortaba la respiración, una actitud relajada y complaciente... pero demasiado temporal para su gusto.

¿Quién sería? Dos días de discreta investigación no lo habían llevado a ninguna parte. La mujer misteriosa seguía siendo un misterio. Lo único que tenía de ella era su recuerdo, sus dedos sumergiéndose en su cabello, sus pechos levantándose hacia él y su cuerpo recibiéndolo encantado. Todo en él reaccionó a aquellas imágenes de manera automática. Protestó para sus adentros y se acercó a servirse un café.

Aquel breve encuentro no había sido suficiente, ni mucho menos; pero pensar en ella no iba a ayudarlo a encontrarla. Levantó la cabeza para examinar una vez más la sala de espera de la línea aérea, ni rastro de la coleta de un tono arenoso, ni de las gruesas gafas de carey.

«Maldita sea». ¿Dónde estaba?

Una rubia con un traje verde claro se acercó a la máquina de café y Darién se apartó para dejarle espacio.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuándo aparecería.

Se volvió a mirar y estuvo a punto de derramar todo el café, su cerebro no estaba en forma. ¿La señorita Tsukino?

—Había reservado una salita para que pudiéramos repasar la documentación antes de subir al avión. Por aquí.

La siguió hasta la mencionada sala mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado con el Ratoncillo Marrón. El olor era el mismo, un aroma a albaricoque que ya le resultaba familiar; lo que había cambiado era su aspecto. Los pantalones que llevaba no eran estrechos, sin embargo dejaban adivinar las femeninas curvas que escondían. Y el pelo… llevaba el pelo suelto por primera vez desde que él la conocía y ya no parecía color arena, sino más bien color oro, y las puntas bailaban al ritmo de sus pasos. ¿Y qué había pasado con las gafas?

Estaban los dos sentados a la mesa antes de que Darién consiguiera decir palabra.

—Estás... diferente —dijo por fin.

—Espero que sea adecuado —dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa en los labios—. Sé que el ambiente de los negocios en un poco más informal en Queensland.

Darién asintió sin poder evitar pasear la mirada por su cuerpo y después por el pelo.

—Ah, esto... Tenía que cortarme el pelo y me convencieron para que cambiara un poco de estilo. Pero no lo pagué con el dinero de la empresa, no se preocupe.

— ¿Y las gafas?

—Me he puesto lentillas. Había perdido una y tuve que encargarlas de nuevo. Pero no me las pongo tan a menudo como debería… ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente.

—Nada —respondió retirando la mirada bruscamente—. No tardaremos en tener que embarcar, así que terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

Aprovecharon el tiempo tanto en el aeropuerto como ya en el avión y cuando aterrizaron en Coolangatta, ya habían repasado todas las características del potencial cliente y habían ultimado el plan de ataque. Darién se sentía mucho más seguro, aunque era consciente de que quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y multitud de reuniones con Palmcorp, con sus abogados y financieros. Pero podrían hacerlo; había tomado la decisión correcta al llevar a la señorita Tsukino. Formaban un buen equipo.

Aquél era Darién en todo su esplendor. En la enorme sala de reuniones de la sede de Palmcorp en Queensland, Serena lo observó mientras pronunciaba su discurso y desplegaba sus encantos hasta conseguir que los dos directores le dieran la razón en el proyecto que les proponía. Era como ver a un maestro en acción.

No le extrañaba que hubiera llevado la pequeña empresa que había creado él solo hasta el tremendo éxito que era en la actualidad. Cuando hablaba tenía el poder de hacer que los demás lo creyeran; seguramente gracias a la pasión que demostraba por su trabajo.

Los tenía en la palma de la mano.

Era una faceta de Darién que no había visto antes. Ahora encontraba el sentido a su obsesión por la perfección y a su exigencia. No podría sentir tanta pasión por su negocio si la gente que trabajaba para él no rendía al cien por cien.

Su voz fuerte y profunda fluía como un torrente y sus manos añadían gestos llenos de expresión cuando necesitaba enfatizar alguna palabra o algún concepto; hablaba a sus interlocutores haciéndolos partícipes de la conversación, sin superioridad. Pero nadie lo interrumpía para hacerle preguntas. Definitivamente estaba en su elemento.

Era imposible no dejarse impresionar y no sólo por cómo hablaba, también era increíble el modo de mirar, de moverse. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo no hacía más que resaltar su piel oscura. Sí, le quedaba muy bien el blanco. Aunque aquella camisa nada tenía que ver con la túnica romana que había llevado en el baile, por mucho que ambas fueran blancas.

Serena tuvo que respirar hondo al recordar que no sólo había estado guapísimo con el traje romano, también había estado increíble al despojarse de él. Su pecho fuerte y moreno, sus piernas musculosas mientras estaba de pie junto a ella, impaciente...

¡Dios! ¿Acaso no iba a conseguir borrar nunca aquellas imágenes de su mente?

— ¿Señorita Tsukino?

Volvió a la realidad de golpe al oír la voz de Darién y notar su mirada fija en ella.

— ¿Le ocurre algo?

Miró a su alrededor alarmada, pero afortunadamente todos parecían concentrados en servirse el café que había aparecido de pronto en la sala.

— ¿Supongo que querrá encargarse usted de presentar el plan de marketing?

—Claro —dijo ruborizada intentando no relacionar al hombre que estaba junto a ella con la imagen de aquella desnudez perfecta—. Sólo estaba preparándome mentalmente. Perdone, voy a servirme un café.

La presentación se desarrolló sin ningún contratiempo una vez Serena se deshizo de la timidez inicial. Utilizó más o menos las mismas ideas que le había expuesto a Darién en la reunión que habían mantenido hacía algunas semanas, pero había añadido ciertas explicaciones necesarias para alguien que no estuviera tan familiarizado con la empresa. Después respondió a las dudas que surgieron y al final todos se tomaron un descanso para comer.

Cuando se dirigían a los coches que los llevarían al restaurante, Damián se acercó a ella.

—Bien hecho -dijo inclinándose para susurrarle algo más al oído y poniéndole una mano en la espalda—. Muy buen trabajo —volvió a alejarse sin sospechar que le había dejado todo el vello de punta.

Serena no sabía bien cómo responder. Como empleada, se sentía orgullosa del trabajo bien hecho y de que su jefe se lo reconociera. Sin embargo otra parte de ella que ya había sufrido algunos daños se sentía como si le golpearan en las heridas todavía abiertas... Si al menos no hubiera sido tan rápido al descartarla, quizá cabría la esperanza de que surgiera algo entre ellos. Pero no era así, no había nada, ninguna posibilidad. De hecho ni siquiera habían compartido una noche, sólo un encuentro relámpago.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que tenía que hacer era sonreír y darle las gracias, él ya se había marchado y estaba enfrascado en una conversación sobre los motores europeos.

Estaba claro que tenía que relajarse.

Pero el plan para la tarde no se lo permitió. Estuvieron visitando las oficinas de Palmcorp antes de reunirse con los especialistas legales y financieros. Darién volvió a manejar la reunión a su antojo, pero con tal maestría que los directores de Palmcorp creyeron que eran ellos los que llevaban las riendas del proceso.

En cuestión de negocios, todo marchaba a la perfección; aunque a esas horas y después de haber comenzado tan temprano, lo único que deseaba Serena era llegar a la habitación del hotel y darse un buen baño caliente. Desgraciadamente, la cena a la que debían asistir sólo iba a permitirle darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa.

La habitación era espaciosa y elegante, decorada en colores pastel y una enorme cristalera que daba a la terraza y desde la que se podía ver la inmensidad del océano extendiéndose ante sus ojos. Lástima que no hubiera un minuto para disfrutar de todo aquello.

Disponía de sólo media hora antes de tener que encontrarse con Darién en el vestíbulo, pero lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su casa. Contestó la enfermera, que le pasó el teléfono inmediatamente a su madre.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? —preguntó Serena.

—He estado jugando al mah-jong con Molly—dijo su madre con una vitalidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no le había oído—. Y lo mejor de todo es que he ganado, así que no te preocupes por nada. Lo estamos pasando muy bien.

Serena colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios, satisfecha de saber que al menos, en ese aspecto, podía estar relajada. Al día siguiente volvería a casa y, con un poco de suerte, también podría relajarse de lo relacionado con Darién.

Había vuelto a hacerlo, igual que esa mañana cuando había aparecido en el aeropuerto; ahora había vuelto a dejarlo boquiabierto con su aspecto. Llevaba un vestido color café que le quedaba como un guante. Los diminutos tirantes debían ser únicamente de adorno porque eran demasiado pequeños para tener alguna utilidad, y la falda tenía un vuelo y una caída que se movía de un lado a otro cuando caminaba, regalando a cada paso la visión de sus piernas.

Se había recogido el pelo con un pasador, pero se había dejado algunos mechones libres. Y también se había hecho algo en la cara. ¿Se habría maquillado? Fuera lo que fuera, sus ojos parecían más grandes, su sonrisa más amplia y sus labios...

Rojos y carnosos, sus labios parecían una invitación a besarla.

Darién tragó saliva. ¿Qué había pasado con su pequeño Ratoncillo Marrón? No le parecía mal, nada de eso; había aprovechado al máximo el sobresueldo que le habían dado para vestuario, el problema era que no esperaba una transformación tan asombrosa.

Tan seductora.

La cena resultó divertida. Helios y Artemis Murchison, los directores de Palmcorp eran dos tipos interesantes de unos treinta años y tan atractivos como ricos. Tenían los dos la piel oscura, los ojos azules y el cabello aclarado por las largas horas de surf bajo el sol. Eran además unos excelentes anfitriones que llevaron a sus invitados a un magnífico restaurante especializado en marisco y en el que cenaron en una terraza con vistas a la playa y los entretuvieron con anécdotas de sus competiciones de surf y sus continuas y graciosas disputas sobre quién de los dos era mejor nadador o quién tomaba mejor las olas.

— ¿Y cómo es que ninguno de los dos estáis casados? —preguntó Serena como parte de la broma, pero también por verdadera curiosidad.

—Muy sencillo —dijo Helios antes de que su hermano completara la respuesta.

—No ha habido nadie que nadara lo bastante rápido para atraparnos.

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír como si lo hubieran ensayado antes.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no sigamos buscando —añadió Helios lanzándole una maliciosa mirada a Serena.

Al unirse a sus carcajadas, Serena tuvo la sensación de estar deshaciéndose de la tensión de los últimos días. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se divertía. El hecho de saber que su madre estaba en buenas manos y el estar en aquella terraza a sólo unos metros del océano hacían que se sintiera una mujer nueva. Desde luego el detalle de ser la única mujer en compañía de tres hombres tan guapos era una novedad en su vida. Después de todo, quizá no había sido tan mala idea acudir a ese viaje.

Aunque los tres eran muy atractivos y atraían la mirada de las camareras y de algunas comensales, Serena no tenía ninguna duda de quién estaba por encima de los dos. Los dos hermanos estaban en plena forma, pero Darién, con el poder que emanaba, hacía que parecieran dos tipos corrientes.

Llevaba un rato en silencio, permitiendo que los dos hermanos acapararan la atención y actuaran de anfitriones, pero la arruga que tenía entre las cejas lo delataba. Estaba claro que estaba pensando en las reuniones que les esperaban al día siguiente, estaría ideando las mejores tácticas para cerrar el trato.

Darién giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada que habría podido encender un fuego; ella retiró la vista inmediatamente y se sintió como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo, aunque no entendía la repentina agresividad de sus ojos. Prefirió centrarse en la conversación y no pensar en ello.

—Cuéntame de dónde viene tu nombre —le pidió Helios Murchison inclinándose hacía ella sin sospechar lo incómoda que se sentía en aquel momento. Él había puesto la mano sobre el respaldo de la silla de ella—. Serena es nombre muy común, seguro que tiene una buena historia.

Darién observó enfurecido el modo en el que Helios prácticamente le daba la espalda para poder mirarla a ella frente a frente. Bien era cierto que la cena había ido bien, el día entero había salido de acuerdo a lo esperado y, con un poco de suerte, al día siguiente cerrarían el trato con Palmcorp; pero eso no significaba que su ayudante fuera parte del trato. Había sido él el que le había pedido que se pusiese presentable, pero... ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho tan bien?

Removió el café mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario y después dejó la cucharilla sobre el platito con más fuerza de la debida. Estaba deseando que acabara aquella cena.

A su lado, Serena sonreía ante la pregunta de su anfitrión.

—Seguramente parezca una tontería...

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no será así —aseguró Helios poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. Cuéntanos.

Darién resistió el deseo de gritar y trató de concentrarse en la respuesta de Serena.

—Bueno —dijo después de beber un poco de agua y sonreír con timidez—. Mis padres querían que los nombres de sus hijos fueran diferentes. Así que pensaron en los nombres de ciudades que les gustasen —miró a un hermano y luego al otro—. Dios mío, ahora me parece que suena rarísimo, sobre todo porque nadie, excepto mi madre me llama Serenity. Serena es más corto.

— ¿Así que te llamas Serenity? —dijo Artemis entretenido—. Me gusta. ¿Y qué nombres les pusieron a tus hermanos... Melbourne, París, Constantinopla?

Incluso a distancia, Darién percibió el cambio en la expresión de Serena, incapaz de participar de la broma de Artemis.

—Sólo había otro hermano. Mi hermano pequeño, al que llamaron Samuel.

—Samuel. Qué original —comentó Helios.

—A él sin embargo no le gustaba nada, así que todos lo llamaban... —titubeó un segundo—. Solíamos llamarlo Sammy.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Darién en voz baja antes incluso de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Serena tenía la mirada fija en la copa de agua y se entretenía en quitar las gotas de condensación del cristal.

—Era piloto, un fin de semana estaba en el avión de camino a casa con Hotaru, su mujer, y con su hijo recién nacido. Le habían puesto el nombre de mi padre, que murió hace diez años, y mi madre estaba muy orgullosa de que lo hubieran llamado así. Estaba deseando conocer a su primer nieto —respiró hondo, como si no quisiera decir en voz alta lo que ocurrió después—. Había tormenta y tuvieron algún problema; puede que un rayo dañara el sistema eléctrico —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. El caso es que el avión se estrelló y los tres... murieron —su voz era apenas un susurro—. Yaten tenía sólo diez días.

Algo cambió dentro de él mientras un silencio ensordecedor se apoderaba de la mesa. Reconoció enseguida la emoción de sus palabras y el sentimiento que se escondía tras ellas. Un sentimiento enterrado en lo más hondo de su ser y que prefería no recordar, quería que siguiera ahí enterrado.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho, no debería haberos contado todo eso —se disculpó Serena mirándolos a los tres—. Perdonadme.

El primero que reaccionó fue Helios, que bajó el brazo del respaldo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, abrazándola con fuerza.

—No te disculpes —le dijo suavemente—. No hay motivo para hacerlo.

Serena le sonrió con las pestañas húmedas y los ojos brillantes.

—Gracias, Helios.

—Llámame Hel, así es como me llaman mis amigos.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Gracias, Hel.

Darién echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de volver al hotel. Muchas gracias, caballeros.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Trató de levantarse, pero Helios le puso la mano en el brazo y la mantuvo pegada a la silla.

—Es muy temprano todavía –dijo con los ojos clavados en los de ella, aunque sus palabras iban dirigidas a Darién—. Quizá a Serena le apetezca que le enseñemos la vida nocturna de Brisbane. ¿Qué te parece, Serena?

—Mmm, me parece muy buena idea –dijo ella con voz vacilante.

Helios se volvió a mirar a Darién triunfante.

—Decidido, entonces. Es una lástima que no te apetezca acompañarnos, Darién. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana en la oficina. Y no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de Serena.

Darién tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retocarle la cara a ese petulante pues no quería estropear lo conseguido durante el día. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que se creyera más listo que él. Así que soltó una pequeña carcajada y tuvo mucho cuidado de que sus palabras sonaran tranquilas y civilizadas a pesar de que el corazón le martilleaba el pecho como si fuera un tambor en la selva.

—Me temo que tendréis que dejarlo para otro día. Lo siento mucho, pero la señorita Tsukino y yo tenemos algunas cosas que ultimar esta noche. Supongo que lo entenderéis.

Acto seguido, agarró a Serena del codo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie sin dejar a Helios otra opción excepto soltarla, eso sí, lo hizo sin disimular un ápice la poca gracia que le hacía.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. Seguiremos hablando mañana por la mañana.

Condujo a Serena hasta la calle sin decir una palabra.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Estaba harta de su silencio y de su arrogancia al meterla en el taxi como si fuera una prisionera a la que tenía que llevar hasta la puerta de su habitación para asegurarse de dejarla encerrada. A medida que pasaban los segundos y él seguía sin hablar, su rabia aumentaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No me vengas con ésas —avisé mientras abría la puerta de la habitación—. Te has comportado como un auténtico troglodita.

Varios turistas salieron de una habitación y se dirigieron hacia ellos camino del ascensor.

—Entremos —ordenó Darién sin darle opción alguna.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —dijo Serena poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Intento que no se entere todo el hotel de lo que hablamos.

—Bueno, pues no te pongas muy cómodo porque lo que tengo que decirte me llevará sólo un minuto. No tenías ningún derecho a comportarte de ese modo.

—Soy tu jefe, tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde están esas cosas tan importantes que tenemos que ultimar esta misma noche? Porque no me habías dicho nada de eso. Te lo has inventado.

—Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo y lo sabes.

—Sí, con la misma gente a la que has tratado como un ogro hace un rato. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—En que te he traído hasta aquí a trabajar, no a coquetear con los clientes.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta al oír aquello.

— ¡Yo no estaba coqueteando!

—Vamos, si tenías a «Hel» encima de ti como si fuera a comerte.

—Sólo estaba siendo comprensivo.

— ¿Comprensivo? ¿Es así como lo llamas cuando alguien intenta meterse bajo tu ropa?

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —el sonido de su mano contra la mejilla de Darién fue tan alto como liberador. Pero la victoria no dudó mucho porque, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él le había agarrado la mano con una de las suyas mientras con la otra se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida—. Te lo tienes merecido —espetó negándose a seguir el primer impulso de disculparse.

Darién la miró con verdadero fuego en los ojos, pero respirando increíblemente tranquilo dada la situación.

—Y esto —dijo agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados—... es lo que tú mereces.

Serena notó con perplejidad cómo la rodeaba entre sus brazos. El miedo, la indignación y el placer se apoderaron de ella a partes iguales al sentir sus labios en la boca; miedo de que la identificara con la mujer con la que había hecho el amor la noche del baile, indignación de que se atreviera a tratarla de ese modo y placer de que lo hiciera.

Desde aquel sábado, no había soñado con otra cosa que con volver a estar entre sus brazos una vez más. Pero todos esos sueños habían acabado con el frustrante despertar. Pero ahora estaba allí de verdad, abrazándola, besándola… y no era un sueño.

Era como si el finísimo vestido que llevaba puesto hubiera desaparecido porque podía sentir el cuerpo de Darién con todo detalle; sentía su fuerza, su calor, su excitación. De pronto la indignación se transformó en otra cosa… era deseo lo que sentía ahora por él. Un deseo arrollador que le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar.

¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Sería tan fácil.

Ya sabía el placer que recibiría al hacerlo, ya había probado una pequeña muestra de lo que él podía ofrecerle, pero estaba segura de que había mucho más. ¿Por qué estaba mal hacerlo?

Todo era demasiado complicado entre ellos sin necesidad de añadir más cosas. Aquello no la ayudaría a llevar mejor el secreto que le ocultaba. Además, él mismo había dicho que no la deseaba; lo que estaba ocurriendo no era más que otra muestra de su competitiva naturaleza, de su afán por demostrar quién era el jefe, nada tenía que ver con ningún tipo de interés o atracción por ella.

Ese era el problema. Si en algún momento pensara que sentía algo más por ella que deseo, si adivinara en sus ojos algo que fuera más allá del hecho de ser dos personas disponibles, entonces sí, no habría nada que deseara más que entregarse en cuerpo y alma a los placeres que él pudiera ofrecerle.

Pero ahora no estaban en un baile de máscaras en el que Darién no sabía con quién estaba, allí no podía evitar la verdad. Él no la deseaba y ella no podía permitir que continuara.

Darién le bajó suavemente los tirantes del vestido para después llevar las manos hasta sus pechos... Casi sin aliento, Serena hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retirar la cara y apartarlo con la mano, a pesar de que él seguía tirando de ella.

—No –dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. Para.

Tenía la boca en su cuello.

— ¡No! El que hayas comprado esta ropa no quiere decir que te pertenezca la mujer que va dentro.

—La ropa es tuya —murmuró sin hacer caso de su ataque.

Serena se apretó los ojos con los dedos, intentando retomar fuerzas.

— ¡Lo prometiste!

— ¿Qué es lo que prometí? —levantó la cara, pero no la dejó marchar del todo.

—Que no intentarías seducirme. Dejaste muy claro que no había la menor posibilidad de que intentaras nada conmigo durante este viaje... ¿lo recuerdas? Así que suéltame... ahora mismo.

Era cierto, lo había prometido. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho algo así? La soltó mientras se daba cuenta de que la promesa se la había hecho a otra persona, a una mujer con enormes gafas y ropa de otro siglo. Jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer tal promesa a la mujer que tenía frente a él en ese momento. Habría sido una locura prometer algo así a una mujer como ésa.

—Creo que deberías marcharte —dijo sin moverse, pero cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho a modo de escudo.

Darién respiró hondo. Tenía que marcharse, lo había prometido. Pero desde luego, no volvería a cometer un error así.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

LAS NAVIDADES llegaron pronto al hogar de los Tsukino.

Cinco días antes del gran día, Serena observó el palito de plástico que sostenía con manos temblorosas. Lo miró una y otra vez sin dar crédito a lo que tenía frente a sí, volvió a leer las instrucciones hasta estar segura de haberlas entendido bien. Después miró de nuevo el palito.

No había ningún error.

Estaba embarazada.

La invadió una enorme alegría. ¡Lo había conseguido! Iba a tener un hijo, ya no era un sueño, ahora era una realidad y, si todo iba bien, en menos de cuarenta semanas, tendría al pequeño en sus brazos. Y su madre podría conocer a su nieto.

Sólo le pedía a Dios que no fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

No, no podía ser demasiado tarde. Era un milagro, iba a tener un bebé.

Su bebé.

De pronto la alegría dejó paso a otra emoción muy diferente, al miedo. Aquél no era sólo su bebé, también era de Darién. Aquel pensamiento la hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo, y al hacerlo tiró al suelo la pastilla de jabón con platito y todo. Con un tremendo sentimiento de culpabilidad, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un embarazo por fecundación in vitro, en el que el esperma había procedido de un donante anónimo. El padre del niño no era un fantasma sin nombre cuya participación en la vida del bebé había acabado con la donación. El padre de su hijo era Darién Chiba y debía saberlo.

No iba a gustarle. Un hombre que se confesaba soltero empedernido y hombre de ciudad no iba a recibir con agrado la noticia de que iba a ser padre. Pero si se enfadaba, no podría culparla a ella porque ninguno de los dos se había parado a pensar en la protección aquella noche. Ella era la que estaba embarazada, pero él no era la parte inocente precisamente.

Aunque nada de eso importaba realmente. Estaba claro que tenía que decírselo, no sería justo ocultarle la existencia de su hijo, como tampoco sería justo negarle al niño el derecho de conocer la identidad de su padre.

Y quizá, sólo quizá, al enterarse mostraba algo de interés... Meneó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de todos aquellos sueños y esperanzas que no la llevaban a ninguna parte. Estaba embarazada y eso era más que suficiente.

Darién tendría que aceptarlo, pero para ello tendría que decírselo.

Se quedó mirándose al espejo mientras pensaba que era una suerte que la oficina cerrara dos semanas por Navidad; podría disfrutar de ese tiempo con su madre, iría al médico para que le confirmaran el resultado del test de embarazo y pediría consejo para saber cuál era el mejor momento para contárselo a su madre.

— ¿Serena? —la llamó justo en ese momento su madre—. ¿Estás bien? Me ha parecido oír un golpe —le dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor y vio la jabonera en el suelo hecha pedazos.

—Estoy bien, un poco torpe.

Su madre estaría encantada cuando se enterara de por qué estaba tan torpe. Se agachó a recoger los trozos más grandes. Sabía que su madre no la juzgaría, aunque seguramente sí tendría curiosidad y quizá la pusiera un poco triste que no hubiera ni novio ni marido implicado en el embarazo. Al fin y al cabo, su deseo era ver a Serena feliz y con pareja. Eso la hizo recordar lo que había pensado al solicitar la fecundación in vitro; cualquier posible decepción de su madre desaparecería al compararla con la alegría de la llegada de un bebé. ¿En cuanto a Darién? Debía decírselo cuanto antes; una cosa había sido guardar el secreto sabiendo que no había manera de que descubriera la identidad de Cleopatra, pero en ese caso era inevitable que acabara enterándose. En cuanto el médico le confirmara la noticia, se lo diría.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

— ¡AMY! — ¿dónde se había metido esa mujer?—. ¡Amy!

La mencionada apareció en la puerta de su oficina, agenda y bolígrafo en mano.

— ¿Me ha llamado? —preguntó enarcando una ceja con la mayor tranquilidad.

Darién apretó los dientes. No le gustaba nada cuando adoptaba esa actitud; a veces tener una secretaría que sabía tanto de la vida de uno era un inconveniente.

— ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Estaba rellenando la documentación que ha pedido que mandara por fax la última vez que me ha llamado a gritos hace menos de cinco minutos. Por no hablar —añadió sin darle tiempo a intervenir—… del correo de las dos últimas semanas que me ha pedido que ordenara hace diez minutos. También he contestado al teléfono mientras tanto... porque me ha pedido que hoy respondiera hasta a sus llamadas directas. Y gracias por preguntarme, he tenido unas estupendas vacaciones de Navidad, porque supongo que será para eso para lo que me ha llamado esta vez.

Por un momento, se quedó sin habla.

—Me alegro por ti —replicó igualmente sarcástico mientras se preguntaba para qué demonios la había llamado.

— ¿Y Suiza? —continuó ella mirándolo a los ojos como si pudiera verlo por dentro—. ¿Qué tal ha estado eL esquí este año? Normalmente vuelve un poco más relajado de las vacaciones.

—Bien —respondió dando golpecitos en la mesa con la yema de los dedos al tiempo que trataba de olvidar el fracaso absoluto que habían resultado las vacaciones—. El viaje ha estado bien.

—Estupendo —dijo Amy en el mismo tono en el que podía haber dicho que había un burro volando—. Entonces quizá quiera que le diga lo que tiene en la agenda para hoy.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. Eso era.

—Sólo si has terminado con tu discurso —contestó con dignidad—. Eso era precisamente para lo que te he llamado.

—Ya —murmuró Amy claramente desconcertada—. Pues debería haberlo dicho —añadió abriendo la agenda que tenía en la mano—. A las nueve, tiene una reunión con Serena para hablar del lanzamiento de la nueva campaña, después...

Se puso rígido al oír aquel nombre y perdió la vista en el paisaje que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana mientras la voz de Amy se iba convirtiendo en un murmullo.

Serena. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le hacía sentirse tan inquieto? ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Miró al reloj, las ocho y media; estaría allí en treinta minutos. No era apenas tiempo... ¿Entonces por qué de pronto treinta minutos le parecían una eternidad?

Serena se preguntó si aquéllas eran las famosas náuseas matutinas. Sabía que su embarazo era todavía muy reciente, pero hasta el momento había estado perfectamente; tanto que a veces le había resultado difícil creer que realmente estuviera esperando un hijo. Incluso después de la confirmación del médico, se había encontrado perfectamente bien.

Hasta ese día. Tenía el estómago revuelto y parecía como si sus piernas hubiesen perdido solidez, y sabía que no tenía que ver con el movimiento del tren camino al centro de Melbourne, camino a Darién. Sabía que no podía postergar el momento de darle la noticia, el problema era que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Pero tenía que estarlo; cuanto más lo retrasara, más duro sería.

En tren se detuvo de pronto entre estación y estación. Todo el mundo levantó la vista de los libros o los periódicos con los que trataban de matar el tiempo del trayecto y en busca de algún tipo de explicación. Los altavoces no tardaron en dar la información; había habido un leve descarrilamiento más adelante que iba a provocarles un retraso de alrededor de una hora. Se oyó el resoplido unánime de los pasajeros.

Alrededor de una hora. Otros sesenta minutos para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, una hora más de nerviosismo y náuseas. Miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a tiempo a la reunión con Darién, así que buscó el teléfono dentro del bolso para avisar del retraso. Al menos podía avisar.

Darién sintió el momento exacto en el que llegó. Oyó las puertas del ascensor y supo que era ella, después escuchó sus pasos apresurados en el pasillo mientras él observaba la panorámica de la ciudad con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ya podía imaginar el aroma de albaricoque aproximándose a él.

Era curioso, pero no podía quitarse aquel olor de la cabeza. Incluso en el chalet de Suiza, rodeado de mujeres bellas, perfumadas, perfectamente maquilladas y dispuestas a ofrecerle algo de entretenimiento después del esquí; lo que había invadido sus sueños había sido aquel aroma de albaricoque. Para un aficionado a los diferentes perfumes de mujer como él, era increíble que de pronto todos le parecieran demasiado intensos, demasiado empalagosos.

Sus vacaciones habían sido un desastre. En lugar de relajarse, no había podido hacer otra cosa que pensar y pensar. Y había dos mujeres que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos. Con una había hecho el amor de un modo increíble y después había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro sin darle opción a buscarla.

La otra era una paradoja, una extraña mezcla de inocencia y seducción. A medida que iba conociéndola, iba descubriendo una esencia atrayente y cautivadora. Era además la mujer que lo había rechazado tajantemente, sin compasión alguna.

Nadie le había hecho nunca algo así. Dos mujeres y dos experiencias tremendamente insatisfactorias. No era de extrañar que últimamente estuviera teniendo problemas para dormir.

Y ahora una de ellas ni siquiera era capaz de llegar puntual a trabajar. Las cosas iban a tener que cambiar mucho por allí.

La oyó saludar a Amy, que le aconsejó que pasara directamente, y espero hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta y supo que estaba en el umbral. Entonces se volvió a mirarla.

— ¡Llegas tarde!

—Lo siento, es que...

—La reunión era a las nueve en punto y son casi las diez.

—Te he llamado... Amy...

—No trabajas para Amy, trabajas para mí... cuando te molestas en venir.

—Eso no es justo...

Su protesta se vio interrumpida por el manotazo que Darién dio en la mesa.

— ¿Estas son las horas por las que quieres que te paguemos?

—No es culpa mía si un tren se retrasa.

—Tu responsabilidad es llegar a trabajar a tu hora. Eso es todo. Si el tren no te deja aquí a tiempo, tendrás que buscar un medio de transporte más fiable.

—Me quedaré trabajando durante la hora de la comida y recuperaré el tiempo perdido.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien —respondió ella poniéndose recta—. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Darién se quedó callado unos segundos durante los que tuvo oportunidad de mirarla de veras. Llevaba un traje de lino muy favorecedor y adecuado para el verano. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos seguramente por el enfado y sin embargo, su rostro no parecía acalorado, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía la piel tan pálida que parecía traslúcida.

— ¿Estás bien?

Algo brillaba en sus ojos, pero desapareció rápidamente.

—Perfectamente.

—Estás muy... pálida.

¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿Tan obvio resultaba?

—Bueno... será porque he venido corriendo desde la estación y... —tenía pensado esperar hasta que hubieran hablado del lanzamiento de la campaña, pero seguramente ése era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

— ¿Y?

—Estoy embarazada.

Se hizo el silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que estoy embarazada —lo cierto era que ahora que ya lo había dicho en voz alta, se sentía mejor. Era un gusto poder contárselo a alguien que no fuera médico. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios sin que pudiera hacer nada por ocultarla mientras se ponía la mano en el vientre—. Voy a tener un bebé.

— ¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido?

Se encogió de hombros incapaz de dejar de sonreír, cosa que él no hacía ni mucho menos; en realidad su actitud era más bien hostil.

—De la manera habitual —se quedó pensando en ello una décima de segundo—. Bueno, en realidad no tan habitual, supongo.

—No te tenía por una persona descuidada —respondió él enfadado—. Espero que seas más responsable en el trabajo.

— ¿Yo fui la descuidada? Resulta curioso oír eso, viniendo de t...

—Si no te importa —la interrumpió tajantemente—, se supone que estamos aquí para hablar de la campaña. Si es que estás preparada.

—Claro que estoy preparada. Pero tengo que decirte algo antes, Darién...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó poniéndose muy recto—. ¿No estarás pensando dejar la empresa ahora que te he ascendido? Confío en que te encargues de supervisar toda la campaña.

—No, no voy a dejar la empresa... a no ser que tú creas que debo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué iba a creer algo así?

—Bueno, porque...

Se detuvo al oír algo en el pasillo, un revuelo que iba en aumento... Parecía que alguien estaba discutiendo con Amy, un segundo después se abrió la puerta de golpe.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su ex prometido entrar en el despacho con un ramo de rosas en una mano y una botella de champagne en la otra. Amy iba tras él.

—Disculpe, señor Black, pero no puede entrar aquí.

—Tranquila —dijo Diamante con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas—. Estoy seguro de que sea quien sea este señor —continuó haciendo un gesto de poca importancia hacia Darién—... nos disculpará. Serena y yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy importante.

—Señor Black, váyase por favor. Este no es el despacho de Serena.

—No te preocupes, Amy —intervino Darién acomodándose en su silla ante la oportunidad de enterarse de más cosas sobre la vida secreta de Serena. Primero el embarazo y después ese personaje que no podía ser otro que el padre. ¿Sería él el motivo por el que había rechazado a Darién en Queensland?

La idea le puso los pelos de punta.

Diamante obvió la existencia de todos excepto de Serena y se sentó en la mesa, mirándola cara a cara. Ella intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió para después ponerle el ramo de rosas sobre las piernas.

—Esto es para ti, cariño. Por cierto, estás más guapa que nunca —comentó al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

—Diamante... ¿qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —consiguió preguntar ella después de quedarse mirando las flores incapaz de hablar.

—Pensaba darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras a casa, pero luego se me ocurrió que sería más divertido venir a buscarte al trabajo y después llevarte a algún restaurante romántico. Parece que has progresado mucho, la última vez estabas muchos pisos más abajo. Seiya... no sé qué... me dijo dónde podía encontrarte.

Darién se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que decirle un par de cosas a Seiya sobre la política de seguridad de la empresa; mientras no podía dejar de pensar en darle un buen puñetazo a ese Diamante por haber besado a Serena. Lo que no entendía era por qué ella parecía tan sorprendida de ver al padre de su hijo... ¿a menos que hubieran roto después de haber concebido al bebé? Vaya, parecía que el Ratoncillo Marrón tenía más capas de lo que él habría pensado.

—Diamante, ¿qué haces aquí? Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Aquel tipo desoyó su protesta y, a pesar de la hora que era, descorchó la botella de champagne para después servirlo en dos copas que se sacó del bolsillo. Le dio una a Serena y él dio un trago de la otra sin apartar un momento la mirada de los ojos de ella.

—Entonces vámonos a buscarle el sentido a un lugar más privado —sugirió en tono seductor.

Darién no aguantaba más en silencio; fuera quien fuera ese tipo, no iba a permitirle que se llevara a Serena en horas de trabajo.

—Ella no va a irse a ningún sitio.

Diamante se volvió a mirarlo ostensiblemente contrariado de verlo después de haberlo obviado desde su llegada.

—Perdone, pero esto es una conversación privada.

—Fíjese qué casualidad porque todos los demás pensamos que es usted el que está interrumpiendo una conversación privada —replicó Darién con aparente tranquilidad.

Diamante sonrió con evidente falsedad.

—Agradezco que se preocupe por Serena, pero está a salvo conmigo, ¿verdad, Serena?

Ella lo miró detenidamente mientras dejaba las gafas sobre la mesa. A pesar de la sorpresa, lo primero que había pensado al verlo era que estaba guapísimo y había sentido una terrible sensación de pérdida. Había amado a aquel hombre perfecto y lo había perdido. Pero entonces había recordado cómo trataba a la gente, cómo pasaba por encima de todo aquél que no le fuera de alguna utilidad. Le indignaba que hubiera dado por hecho que caería rendida en sus brazos, sin preguntarle siquiera qué era lo que ella deseaba.

¿Por qué lo había aguantado tanto tiempo? Debía de haber estado desesperada por tener un hijo; tanto, que se había cegado. Ahora sin embargo, lo veía todo con claridad.

— ¿Serena? —dijo Diamante.

Se volvió a mirar a Darién. Parecía a punto de levantarse y lanzarse sobre Diamante y Amy, que seguía en la puerta, parecía dispuesta a ayudar a su jefe. Resultaba reconfortante tenerlos allí, pero aquello era algo que tenía que hacer sola. Además, si tenía que hablar con Diamante del embarazo, sería mejor que Darién no estuviera presente. Serena respiró hondo y se dirigió a Amy y a Darién.

—Lo siento mucho, no sé qué está pasando pero si me dais un minuto, lo resolveré enseguida. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, pero creo que necesitamos un poco de privacidad. Si no os importa, continuaremos la conversación en mi despacho.

Amy y Darién se miraron el uno al otro como si ninguno quisiera ser el primero en marcharse.

— ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Darién.

—Sí.

—Mejor quedaos aquí, yo estaré ahí fuera por si necesitas algo.

—Gracias —respondió sonriendo y sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, donde encontró un maravilloso mensaje de tranquilidad. Una cálida sensación se instaló en su cuerpo en lugares a los que sólo él parecía llegar.

— ¡Muy bien! —exclamó Diamante sujetándoles la puerta—. Han sido un público estupendo, pero el espectáculo ha terminado.

Darién se puso en pie, visiblemente enfadado, pero sin apresurarse a salir.

—Ya ha oído, necesitamos un poco de privacidad —continuó presionando Diamante.

Serena tenía la sensación de que Darién quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué; lo que sí sabía era que estaba muy tenso. Entonces apreció el contraste que había entre aquellos dos hombres. Allí estaba Diamante, tan elegante como siempre; guapo, pero débil por dentro. Y Darién, sólido como una roca, transmitía más poder con sus ojos de lo que Diamante podría transmitir con todo el cuerpo.

Y se dio cuenta de algo increíble.

¡Darién estaba defendiéndola!

La misma sensación cálida la rodeó de un modo tan eficiente como si él la estuviera abrazando realmente. Entonces supo que él cuidaría de ella, y eso la hizo sentirse agradablemente segura.

—Estaré fuera —le dijo antes de salir.

Y se quedó a solas con Diamante.

—Vaya, parece que está tenso por algo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Serena, ¿por qué no agarras tu bolso y nos vamos de esta casa de locos? Podemos buscar ese restaurante romántico.

Ella se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Ya estaba dándole órdenes y sólo hacía diez minutos que había reaparecido en su vida.

—Podemos hablar aquí. Lo que tengo que decirte no te resultará más agradable aunque vaya acompañado de comida y vino.

Diamante se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Vamos, Serena. ¿Es que no podemos dejar atrás el pasado? Cometí un error, eso es todo. Pero te compensaré por ello.

—Diamante, sinceramente no creo que...

—Escucha, jamás te habría abandonado si Esmeralda no me hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada. Pero me mintió. ¡El niño no era mío! Me engañó para que me fuera a vivir con ella. Todo fue culpa suya.

—Me estuviste engañando con ella más de un año hasta que ocurrió todo eso. ¿Quieres que también me olvide de eso?

Diamante meneó la cabeza como si se sintiera herido.

—Pero esto era lo que tú querías. Cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarme, no te importaba que hubiera tenido una aventura insignificante.

Eso era cierto. Los primeros días después de que la abandonara, no había deseado otra cosa excepto que regresara a su lado, aunque para ello tuviera que pasar por alto que la hubiera engañado con otra.

Lo curioso era que no recordaba oírlo decir que iba a ver qué tal le iba con Esmeralda y si no funcionaba, volvería con ella. Lo que recordaba era que le había dicho que lo dejara en paz.

—Eso fue hace mucho. No creo que ahora pudiera olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

—Es el pasado. ¿No podemos continuar y dejarlo atrás?

Serena se detuvo a mirarlo un segundo. Ahora que lo observaba detenidamente, veía los signos del cansancio y la tensión acumulada. Parecía que últimamente no lo había estado pasando bien y había acudido a ella en busca de comprensión. Pero no iba a encontrarla.

—Yo ya lo he dejado atrás, y no quiero volver.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien entonces?

Serena se echó a reír. De pronto parecía preocupado después de haber dado por hecho que seguiría disponible y dispuesta a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

—No exactamente...

— ¿Entonces por qué no puedes darme otra oportunidad?

— ¿Y quién me dice que no volverías a engañarme?

—He aprendido la lección, me quedaré con lo que conozco y sé que funciona.

— ¡Vaya! Gracias por el cumplido —dijo ella con ironía—. Eso me hace sentir muy especial.

—Es que eres especial, Serena. Eres dulce, inteligente y me quieres. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

—No funcionaría, ahora no.

— ¿Porque no puedes perdonarme?

Por un momento, tuvo la tentación de contarle que estaba embarazada. Después del tiempo que había estado con él, estaba acostumbrada a contarle sus secretos. Pero eso había cambiado. Ahora no era más que parte del pasado. No tenía por qué saber lo del bebé. Seguramente dejaría de interesarse por ella si lo sabía, pero quería convencerlo de que no lo quería, estuviese embarazada o no.

—No. Porque ya no te quiero y no estoy segura de haberlo hecho alguna vez. He tardado algún tiempo en darme cuenta, pero he conseguido reorganizar mi vida y no hay sitio para ti.

La miró silencioso unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No.

Diamante bajó la cabeza y dio algunos pasos por el despacho. De pronto se detuvo y la miró.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Perdí mi apartamento cuando me fui a vivir con Esmeralda. No tengo ningún lugar al que ir.

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

—No creo que eso sea problema mío.

Hizo una extraña mueca.

—Pues piénsalo bien, cariño, porque me mudo a tu casa esta misma noche.

Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. Con lo orgullosa que estaba de no conocer las famosas náuseas matutinas, aquel día parecía que iba a compensar por las seis semanas que llevaba sin sufrirlas.

—Perdona —se disculpó antes de salir del despacho. Al salir, se encontró cara a cara con Darién y casi olvidó la urgencia; pero no tardó en tener que huir corriendo al cuarto de baño.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre? —preguntó Diamante—. Serena, ¿dónde estás? —añadió saliendo del despacho.

—Iré a ver qué tal está —se ofreció Amy.

— ¡De eso nada! Yo iré —afirmó Diamante echándola a un lado.

Regresó casi de inmediato, después de oírla vomitar y ver la palidez de su rostro.

—Parece que no se encuentra bien.

—Pues no parece que le importe mucho —le reprendió Amy.

Darién se unió a ellos en la puerta del servicio.

—Seguramente ya se encontraba lo bastante mal con el embarazo y has tenido que aparecer tú a molestarla.

— ¿Qué?

Darién no se molestó en contestar, se quedó en silencio hasta que apareció Serena, que casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

—Parece que se acabó la crisis.

—Apóyate en mí —dijo Darién tendiéndole un brazo. Serena se agarró a él y se dejó llevar hasta la sala de espera, donde se sentó en un cómodo sillón.

—Te vendría bien una buena taza de té —sugirió Amy antes de marcharse hacia la pequeña cocina que había al lado de la sala de espera.

Diamante no podía dejar de mirar a Serena y a Darién.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

Serena levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Diamante, no hay sitio para ti en mi vida. No pensaba decírtelo porque no es asunto tuyo, pero estoy embarazada.

Miró hacia todos lados con el pánico reflejado en el rostro.

—Pero… no es posible. No hemos... yo siempre me puse... ¡Hace meses!

—No te preocupes —dijo ella—. No he dicho que fuera tuyo.

— ¿Y entonces con quién te has acostado?

Darién no aguantaba más. No tenía la menor idea de quién era el padre de aquel bebé, pero desde luego se alegraba de que no fuera aquel cretino.

— ¡No esperarás que Serena te responda a esa pregunta!

—Quiero saberlo. Me doy la vuelta y al minuto siguiente se queda embarazada. ¿De quién es?

—Ya te ha dicho que no es asunto tuyo —le recordó Darién a punto de perder la paciencia—. Puede que debas empezar a pensar en marcharte, pero esta vez para siempre.

— ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? —le pidió Diamante con los ojos llenos de odio antes de caer en la cuenta de algo: Espera un momento...

Miró a Serena y después de nuevo a Darién.

—Darién tiene razón —intervino ella—. Deberías marcharte.

— Él es el padre, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto Diamante—. Seguro que estabas deseando que yo desapareciera de tu vida; de hecho, seguro que empezó antes de que yo te abandonara. Por eso te han ascendido tan rápido, te has ganado el ascenso a pulso. Vamos, niégalo.

Serena cerró los ojos deseando poder hacer lo mismo con los oídos. Aquello no podía estar pasándole realmente.

— ¿Por qué negarlo? —preguntó Darién enfurecido—. Es hijo mío.

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho al oír aquello.

—Darién...

—Así que, hazme caso cuanto te digo —continuó Darién empujando a Diamante hacia el ascensor sin rozarlo siquiera— que te alejes de Serena. No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella. ¿Entendido?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron detrás de Diamante y, con un solo movimiento, Darién lo obligó a entrar. Un segundo después, la puerta se cerró y Diamante había desaparecido.

Serena miró a Darién y vio la ternura en sus ojos, una ternura que le estremeció el alma. Era fantástico. ¿Tendría idea de lo que acababa de hacer? Ella jamás habría podido enfrentarse a Diamante, no habría podido negarle la entrada en su casa y su madre no habría podido soportar la tensión. Pero gracias a Darién, eso no iba a ocurrir; a Diamante ya no se le ocurriría acercarse a su casa. Las había salvado a las dos.

Y entonces descubrió algo increíble. Lo que sentía por Darién era algo más que agradecimiento...

Lo que sentía era amor.

Amaba al padre de su hijo.

Y él lo sabía. De algún modo, Darién sabía la verdad y quizá eso allanara el camino de su futuro juntos. Lo miró sonriendo. Se sentía muy débil, pero no podía evitar sonreír con la emoción recién descubierta.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —le preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿El qué?

—Ya sabes. Lo del b...

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente. Sólo había dicho que el bebé era suyo para librarse de Diamante. Y había funcionado, tan bien que ella también se lo había creído.

—Dios mío.

Darién la agarró de los brazos, obligándola a ponerse en pie y mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo sé qué? —le preguntó buscando una respuesta.

—Me haces daño.

La soltó tan de repente, que las piernas no le respondieron y perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, él estaba allí para agarrarla antes de caer. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Su olor masculino y natural fue lo último que percibió antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

— ¿DÓNDE estoy? —al volver en sí, se encontró en una cama que no reconocía y en una habitación que tampoco le resultaba familiar. Sólo reconoció el paisaje que se veía al otro lado de una enorme cristalera.

—Tranquila —le dijo Darién ahuecando los almohadones sobre los que tenía apoyada la cabeza—. Estás en mi apartamento. Pensé que estarías más cómoda que en el sillón de la sala de espera. ¿Por qué no tomas algo? —le sugirió señalándole una bandeja que había en la mesilla de noche—. Te he traído zumo de naranja y agua, tú eliges.

La mirada de Serena pasó de largo la bandeja. ¿Estaba en su apartamento? Eso quería decir que... echó un vistazo a sus cosas, a su apartamento y tragó saliva.

Aquélla era su cama.

Hizo un torpe movimiento con la intención de levantarse.

—Lo siento. Debería volver al trabajo.

—No —le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. Hasta que no me digas qué está pasando.

Lo miró y vio en sus ojos que realmente no la dejaría marchar.

—Quiero saber a qué te referías antes —explicó con suavidad—. Parecía que creyeras que tu embarazo tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Serena había creído que lo sabía. Habría resultado tan sencillo.

—Darién —dijo cerrando los ojos— déjame que me levante. No puedo explicar nada contigo ahí de pie.

Él se apartó con un gesto de impaciencia dejándole espacio para poder levantarse. Serena se movió con lentitud, asegurándose de que sus piernas habían recuperado la fuerza y no le fallarían al ponerse en pie. Una vez levantada, fue hasta la cristalera que había a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él ansioso.

Ella se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y perdió la mirada en el paisaje, intentando dar con las palabras que hicieran la noticia más asimilable. Ya iba a ser un golpe para él descubrir que se había acostado con él y además, automáticamente, iba a darse cuenta de que iba a ser padre.

No había manera de suavizar el impacto de las palabras.

—Es cierto –dijo por fin—. El niño que llevo dentro es tuyo.

—Eso es ridículo. Nosotros nunca nos hemos acostado.

—Es obvio que sí lo hemos hecho —corrigió ella con cuidado.

— ¿Cuándo? La única vez que nos acercamos mínimamente fue en Queensland y tú me echaste de la habitación cuando apenas te había dado un beso. ¿Recuerdas? Así que si te quedaste embarazada ese día, debió de ser otra persona —hizo una pausa para mirarla como si acabara de descubrir algo—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Fuiste a buscar a Hel en cuanto te deshiciste de mí? Claro, por eso no estaba enfadado al día siguiente, porque tú ya te habías encargado de curar su ego herido. Bueno, pues no esperes que yo haga nada por ti, sólo porque era un viaje de negocios.

Serena descruzó los brazos y cerró los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Helios no estaba enfadado porque no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo me invitó a ir a bailar. Aunque es cierto que tú fuiste exagerada e innecesariamente grosero aquella noche, pero él no me pidió que me casara con él precisamente. Además —continuó antes de que él pudiera decir nada—... debes de tener muy mala opinión de mí si me crees capaz de irme a la cama con el primero que se cruce en mi camino.

—Bueno, a juzgar por tu situación —comenzó a decir mirándole el vientre—, es evidente que sí que lo has hecho alguna vez.

—No estés tan seguro —dijo ella esbozando la primera sonrisa de la conversación—. ¿Quién ha dicho que este niño fuera concebido en una cama?

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Y si dices que no ocurrió en Queensland, ¿qué otra vez hemos estado juntos tú y yo el tiempo suficiente para que tuviera lugar tan increíble embarazo?

Lo miró fijamente, deseando quitar esa expresión de prepotencia de su rostro.

—En la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa.

—Si tú ni siquiera fuiste. Dijiste que...

—Seiya dijo que yo no había ido. Yo dije que mi madre estaba enferma.

Darién la miró un segundo con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

— ¿Es que no puedes inventar nada más original? ¿Tan desesperada estás por encontrar un padre a tu bebé? Quizá debería haberte dejado con Diamante, parece que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Aquellas palabras la hirieron enormemente, pero ni la mitad que el hecho de comprobar que sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Darién Chiba no podía ni concebir la idea de haberse rebajado hasta el punto de hacer el amor con ella.

¡Pues lo sentía mucho por él, pero así era!

—No pensé que fuera a resultarte tan difícil de recordar. ¿Podrías decirme con cuántas mujeres exactamente hiciste el amor aquella noche en la sala de juntas?

La expresión de su rostro cambió de pronto y se llenó de ¿asombro? ¿pánico?

—No —murmuró después de unos segundos de silencio—. No es posible.

—Claro que es posible —corrigió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces dime cómo ibas vestida.

Serena se permitió ampliar aún más su sonrisa. Le resultaba divertido que siguiera luchando contra la inevitable verdad.

—Yo iba vestida de Cleopatra y tú de Marco Antonio.

—Eso no demuestra nada. Mucha gente nos vio juntos. ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?

Suspiró al recordar las palabras con las que la había dejado hechizada aquella noche.

—Me dijiste que llevabas más de dos mil años esperando volver a encontrarme —repitió en un susurró.

—Eso pudiste oírlo.

—Cierto —sus buenas intenciones estaban a punto de desaparecer por culpa de su sequedad—. Entonces te recordaré el modo en el que cerraste el cerrojo de la puerta y después me sentaste en la enorme mesa de la sala de juntas, o cómo me quitaste la parte de arriba del vestido para poder acariciar y luego besarme los pechos. O quizá debería contarte cómo entraste en mí, completamente desnudo pero sin quitarte las sandalias de cuero...

Sin dejar de observar su rostro, Serena presenció el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar; los ojos se le oscurecieron y se le dilataron las pupilas.

— ¿Eras tú?

Parecía horrorizado. Era lo que había esperado, pero al verlo se sintió como si estuviera a punto de romperse en dos.

—Es difícil de creer, lo sé.

¿Difícil de creer? Había pasado horas y horas intentando encontrar a la misteriosa mujer cuya presencia no lo había abandonado ni de noche ni de día desde el baile, y todo el tiempo la había tenido justo enfrente de las narices. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

—Pero tu perfume... no era el mismo.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta un segundo.

—No, esa noche me puse el perfume de mi madre. Me pareció que iba más con el disfraz.

Entonces era ella de verdad. La mujer de labios rojos y un cuerpo que cortaba la respiración no era otra que Serena, su Ratoncillo Marrón. Y estaba ahora mismo frente a él.

En su dormitorio.

Qué coincidencia.

Una coincidencia muy agradable, ahora que lo pensaba y se felicitaba por haberla llevado a la intimidad de su apartamento en lugar de dejarla en el sofá de su despacho. Parecía que después de todo, quedaba algo de justicia en el mundo.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

—Necesitaré algo que lo demuestre.

Lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a una prueba de paternidad?

—Sí, eso también tendremos que hacerlo en su momento —otro paso más asegurándose de interponerse entre ella y la puerta para que no volviera a escapársele. Ella se apoyó en la cristalera—. Pero estaba pensando en algo más sencillo que podemos hacer ahora mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

—Aquella noche llevabas un antifaz. Es cierto que pareces conocer todos los detalles, pero alguien podría habértelos contado.

La protesta que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca se quedó encerrada cuando él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Sólo necesito estar seguro de que realmente eres quien dices. Si tengo que creer lo del niño, tengo que saber a ciencia cierta que eras tú con la que hice el amor aquella noche.

Darién disfrutaba viendo cómo las diferentes emociones iban reflejándose en el rostro y en los ojos de Serena; de la perplejidad al miedo y después al...

¿Deseo?

Sí, no había duda, la marca de los pezones que apareció de pronto en su vestido demostraba que estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tenías en mente? —preguntó ella en un tono muy diferente.

Al ver que él levantaba la mano, Serena se sobresaltó.

—Tranquila —le susurró dulcemente—. Sólo quería verte con los ojos tapados como aquella noche... para asegurarme.

Parpadeó varias veces y se relajó un poco, aunque seguía muy rígida; pero no era sólo ella. Darién levantó la mano ligeramente y sintió el cosquilleo de sus pestañas en la palma.

—Así —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Levanta la cara para que pueda verte mejor.

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, su aliento cálido y seductor. No podría resistirse por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Te he convencido ya?

—Casi. Sólo una cosa más.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus bocas se juntaron. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida adoptó el ritmo y la intensidad de los labios de él... abriendo la boca para dejar paso a su lengua. Se separó de la ventana y esa vez fue ella la que tiró de él para estar más cerca.

Era ella. No había ninguna duda. Podría parar y quedar satisfecho de haberse asegurado de que decía la verdad. ¿Pero por qué parar? No merecía la pena ni tratar de contestar, pensó mientras cubría su cuello con multitud de besos. No podía parar después de haber estado buscándola desde la noche del baile, ahora no podía dejarla marchar.

Tenía la respiración acelerada y los pechos se le movían volviéndolo loco y haciéndole imposible resistirse a la tentación de acariciarlos. Tardó sólo unos segundos en deshacerse del impedimento que suponía el vestido. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero Darién la volvió a besar y la hizo olvidar cualquier intención de protestar. Por fin dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo, pero parecía que tenía que luchar consigo misma para dejarse llevar.

Ya no había nada que le impidiera acariciar su piel, excepto el finísimo sostén de encaje y el tanga a juego que le dejaba las nalgas a la vista. Las agarró para pegarla a su cuerpo tanto como pudiera. Y, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. De qué otra forma podría explicar que estuviera permitiéndole a Darién hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Hacía sólo cinco minutos, la había acusado de acostarse con otro; debería estar ofendida y dispuesta a no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Y sin embargo estaba tumbada en la cama junto a él, mientras sus labios ardientes dejaban un rastro de pasión por todo su cuerpo. En aquel momento era imposible pensar de una manera lógica, sólo podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que él la hacía sentir, sensaciones tan intensas que borraban cualquier pensamiento.

Excepto uno. Él también la deseaba. Se había preparado para recibir su rechazo, pero jamás habría pensado que reaccionaría así.

¡La deseaba!

Su boca fue bajando mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el encaje abultado por la erección de sus pezones, ya muy sensibles por culpa del embarazo. Arqueó la espalda y se dejó llevar por la descarga de placer. Nada importaba excepto cómo la hacía sentir.

Especial.

Bella.

¿Amada?

No. Eso era lo que ella deseaba, no lo que él le daba. Darién no era de los que se enamoraban. Por ahora tendría que conformarse con sentirse especial y bella. Se le escapó un gemido que demostraba que le bastaba con sentir la magia que él le transmitía con su boca, con su lengua, con sus dedos...

Apretó el edredón con fuerza cuando su lengua la poseyó y desató dentro de ella un deseo y un ansia que desconocía. Le había quitado el tanga y sus manos estaban despertando terminaciones nerviosas cuya existencia desconocía.

¿Cómo era posible que con sólo tocarla la hiciera consumirse de pasión? No había explicación razonable, únicamente podía dejarse llevar y disfrutar de su lengua sumergiéndose dentro de ella.

Quería más. Deseaba más de él. Mucho más...

Nada podría parar aquella deliciosa tortura salvo sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

—Por favor... —le suplicó agonizando de deseo.

Él emitió una especie de gruñido y se alejó de ella aterrorizándola por un segundo, hasta que comprobó que sólo iba a quitarse la ropa. Se despojó de todo hasta que sólo el aire separaba sus cuerpos. Y después ni siquiera eso.

—Eres tan bonita —dijo retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Llevo soñando con estar así contigo desde la noche del baile.

Y antes de que su corazón tuviera tiempo de reaccionar a aquellas palabras, entró en ella con un solo movimiento. Entonces llegó el momento de dejarse llevar por el ansia, de moverse al unísono con el ritmo que les marcaba el deseo mutuo. Primero despacio y luego más y más rápido. Después él bajó el ritmo y la llevó hasta el límite de la desesperación, haciéndola levantar las caderas para urgirle a que continuara.

Y lo hizo, se sumergió hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo y juntos llegaron hasta lo más alto, al clímax que alcanzaron en mitad de espasmos de placer.

Por un momento se quedaron allí en silencio, sus cuerpo sudorosos, entrelazados y exhaustos; aunque ambos sabían que el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro no iba a apagarse tan fácilmente. Darién se movió hasta apoyar la cabeza en el estómago de Serena.

—Entonces hay un bebé creciendo aquí dentro —dijo acariciándola suavemente.

Aquellas palabras la pillaron desprevenida. Él apenas había dicho nada sobre la noticia de su embarazo, de hecho no parecía haberlo impactado mucho... hasta aquel momento. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que significaba tener un hijo? ¿Sería tan ajeno a él el concepto de familia?

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?

La mano de Darién se detuvo en seco y se apartó de ella.

—Lo siento, no pretendía entrometerme –dijo Serena acariciándole la cabeza.

Él le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—No te preocupes. No pienso en ello muy a menudo.

—Debió de ser terrible —ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido; no necesitaba saber los detalles para saber que perder a su familia a una edad tan temprana había tenido que ser devastador.

—Mis padres tenían una pequeña huerta cerca de Adelaide, allí se instalaron al llegar de Italia. Era muy pequeña, así que cuando podían iban a otras explotaciones a ayudar a recoger la fruta o los tomates. Yo era el más pequeño, por lo que normalmente me quedaba en casa mientras ellos y mis dos hermanos se iban a trabajar.

— ¿Qué edad tenían tus hermanos?

—Zafiro tenía trece y Nef catorce. Zafiro era la viva imagen de mi padre y él estaba muy orgulloso.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Darién hizo un gesto de desesperación y Serena pudo sentir cómo todos sus músculos se ponían en tensión.

—El huerto en el que estaban trabajando estaba montaña arriba. Aquel día los llevó una camioneta en la parte de atrás, donde iban ya más trabajadores de la ciudad. La carretera era muy estrecha, un coche que venía en dirección contraria tomó una curva muy abierta y el conductor de la camioneta tuvo que dar un volantazo para esquivarlo. En cuanto la rueda delantera se salió de la carretera, estuvieron todos perdidos...

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago sólo con imaginar el impacto que debió tener un accidente así en un niño tan pequeño.

— ¿Los perdiste a los cuatro?

—Iban catorce personas en la camioneta, sólo dos sobrevivieron. Era imposible salvarse cuando cayeron por el terraplén. Yo no lo supe hasta el día siguiente; la policía tardó mucho en identificar todos los cuerpos.

— ¿Pasaste la noche solo? —preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Te acabas acostumbrando.

—Es terrible. ¿Y no tenías algún pariente que pudiera acogerte?

—No. Sólo tenía a mis abuelos paternos, pero estaban en Italia y yo no quería marcharme; además estaban ya muy viejos. Yo había crecido aquí, nací en Italia, pero me siento australiano y ya lo sentía así entonces. La venta de la huerta apenas dio para saldar deudas, así que yo acabé en una casa de acogida... Al menos durante un tiempo. Ellos no me querían y yo no los necesitaba. Trabajé mucho para conseguir una beca y escapar a Melbourne en cuanto pude.

— ¿Entonces este niño será tu única familia? —preguntó ella pensando en voz alta.

Darién se levantó de la cama de golpe y recogió su ropa del suelo mientras ella se odiaba por haber provocado tal cambio de humor. Aquel hombre se las había arreglado para salir adelante sin el apoyo de una familia; era lógico que no le entusiasmara la idea de que le impusieran una.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. ¿Qué planes tienes?

Serena se echó a reír incómodamente.

—Yo diría que es un poco tarde para hacer planes. Voy a tener un hijo, ése es mi plan.

— ¿Entonces estás segura de tenerlo?

Algo se le heló por dentro. Acababa de hacerle el amor y llevaba dentro a su hijo; sin embargo era evidente que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no era más que Serena, de marketing y jamás la consideraría nada más que eso.

—Me disgusta el simple hecho de que me lo preguntes.

—No te ofendas. ¿Cómo esperas que sepa lo que tienes intención de hacer? Te recuerdo que apenas nos conocemos.

Cierto, pensó Serena al tiempo que trataba de refugiarse en su ropa. Apenas se conocían, pero eso no era obstáculo para que él deseara hacerle el amor y ella deseara que lo hiciera.

Y desde luego no era obstáculo para que ella lo amara como una tonta.

— ¿Qué esperas entonces de mí?

Levantó la mirada hacia él, fijó sus ojos en los de él con la esperanza de poder transmitirle la misma frialdad que él estaba demostrando hacia ella. A pesar de que habría sido mucho más sencillo ocultarle que él era el padre de su hijo, Serena sabía que había hecho lo que debía. Sabía que iba a tener un bebé, pero su responsabilidad para con él acababa ahí. Si no estaba preparado para asumir lo que la paternidad suponía, ella estaría encantada de criarlo sola.

—No espero absolutamente nada.

Darién la miró desconcertado. Pero claro, ¿por qué iba a creerlo? Seguramente él esperaba que tratara de aprovechar las ventajas de haberse quedado embarazada de un hombre rico.

—Es cierto —confirmó ella—. No quiero nada de ti.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo tú sola?

—Claro que puedo —«si no me queda otro remedio»—. Es lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo que quiera yo?

—Es obvio que no quieres sentirte implicado, lo has dejado claro al pensar que podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedármelo. Tú no querías que esto sucediese, no querías tener un hijo.

— ¿Y tú sí?

Serena bajó la mirada. Aunque se lo contase, jamás lo comprendería, nunca entendería cuánto significaba ese niño para ella, o cuánto iba a significar para su madre. No imaginaba la cantidad de noches que había soñado con tener un hijo. Pero todos esos motivos nada tenían que ver con él, así que no tenía por qué conocerlos.

—Al principio fue un shock —comenzó a decir—, pero ahora que ya me he hecho a la idea, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que este niño tenga una vida estupenda. Yo me encargaré de que mi hijo jamás sienta que no fue deseado o que su vida es el resultado de un error.

—Todo eso es muy bonito, ¿pero cómo vas a hacer todo eso tú sola?

—Me las arreglaré.

—Ya —murmuró con sequedad—. Una madre soltera que no podrá trabajar muchas horas a no ser que dejes al niño todo el día en una guardería y entonces tu sueldo quedará en una miseria. ¿Es así como pretendes arreglártelas?

Serena sabía que no iba a ser fácil... jamás había pensado que lo sería. Pero oírselo decir de ese modo... Tuvo que respirar hondo y tratar de recuperar la seguridad que había tenido al empezar a pensar en tener un hijo.

—Muchas mujeres lo hacen.

— ¡No con mi hijo!

La vehemencia de sus palabras la sorprendió. ¿Era aquél el hombre con fama de soltero empedernido que no pensaba jamás en tener familia?

— ¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Ayudarme económicamente a criarlo?

—No sólo eso —respondió al tiempo que se ajustaba la corbata—. Algo mucho más conveniente para todos. Un trato que hará que tú no tengas que preocuparte por el trabajo y que os dará al niño y a ti seguridad de por vida.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No era posible. No podía estar sugiriendo que se casaran, pero... ¿qué otra cosa podría garantizar la seguridad que un niño necesita? Quizá lo había subestimado. Desde luego nunca habría esperado que alguien tan reacio al compromiso como Darién Chiba pudiera sugerirle que se casara con él, y menos aún a ella. ¿Acaso la perspectiva de tener un hijo podía cambiarlo tanto, hasta el punto de considerarla candidata a convertirse en su esposa?

La esposa de Darién.

¿Cómo sería ser su esposa? Despertarse junto a él cada día, sentir su cuerpo fuerte protegiéndola cada noche, formar una familia con él. Tener a su hijo y tenerlo a él también... era como un sueño.

Sabía que él no la amaba, pero podrían hacer que funcionara. Ella sí lo amaba y haría que funcionase aunque para ello tuviera que hacerse pasar por Cleopatra todas las noches. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

Merecería la pena.

Esperó en silencio, incapaz de hablar y preguntarle a qué trato se refería.

—Tengo una casa a unos cien kilómetros de la ciudad. Yo no voy tanto como me gustaría, pero está en buenas condiciones. Es el lugar perfecto para que críes al niño —continuó explicando como si le estuviera proponiendo un negocio—. Yo me encargaré de todos los gastos de la casa y te daré cierto dinero al mes para que no tengas que preocuparte por trabajar.

Una tremenda decepción cayó sobre ella como una losa y la dejó inmóvil durante varios segundos.

—Creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Yo te visitaré los fines de semana que pueda.

— ¿Y qué me dices de mi madre? —preguntó cuando por fin se sintió capaz de articular palabra—. ¿Quién cuidará de ella? No, Darién. De ninguna manera.

—Ella puede vivir allí también. Hay mucho espacio, podréis estar todos juntos allí.

—Gracias por tu generosa oferta, pero me temo que no estoy en venta. Quizá en otro momento...

Añadió echándolo a un lado para poder refugiarse en el cuarto de baño a respirar tranquila, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—Escúchame. Te estoy ofreciendo un hogar para el niño. Me encargaré de que tu madre tenga los mejores médicos y el pequeño los mejores pediatras. Tendrá todo lo que necesite. ¿Qué esperas... una oferta mejor?

—Me tranquiliza saber que te preocupas tanto por el futuro de tu hijo. ¿Y cuál sería mi papel en todo ese arreglo?

—Tú criarás al niño, se supone que eso es lo que quieres hacer, ¿no? Y no tendrás que hacer nada en la casa ni trabajar fuera. Es más, te pagaré por el privilegio. Así que podrías intentar ser un poco más agradecida.

— ¡Agradecida! Déjame adivinar… supongo que también esperas que comparta tu cama cuando sientas la necesidad. ¿Es así como quieres que muestre mi agradecimiento?

Le apretó el brazo hasta que los dedos se le clavaron en la piel. Quizá fuera más fuerte que ella, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de saber que estaba haciéndole daño.

—Hace un rato no parecías tener ningún problema en acostarte conmigo. ¿O es que has olvidado lo que sentías?

No, no lo había olvidado. Nunca podría olvidar lo que la hacía sentir.

— ¿Has olvidado cómo me has suplicado que te tomara? —le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciarle un pecho, acelerándole la respiración.

Darién cubrió el poco espacio que había entre ellos y la dejó sentir el poder de su excitación. El corazón de Serena empezó a latir como un caballo desbocado cuando él se entretuvo en acariciar la tersa piel de sus pezones.

— ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que no te gustaría volver a hacer el amor conmigo? —abandonó su pecho para acariciarle la espalda y presionarla contra la dureza de su excitación—. ¿De verdad no me deseas?

Su voz era como un embrujo para su alma, al igual que sus caricias lo eran para su cuerpo. Bajó la mano hasta alcanzar sus nalgas y masajearlas con sus sabios dedos.

—No puedes negarlo. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

—Darién —trató de implorarle mientras el cuerpo entero le decía que tenía razón. No podía negar que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas... Pero eso no significaba que pudiera comprarla como si fuera parte de su negocio.

—Lo ves —dijo en tono victorioso—. No puedes negarlo.

—Darién —repitió con más fuerza esa vez, la fuerza que le daba presenciar tanta arrogancia—. No pienso ser tu amante, tu mantenida.

—No lo dices en serio —le dijo—. Déjame que te enseñe lo que realmente quieres —bajó la cabeza dispuesto a apoderarse de su boca, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque Serena se escabulló de sus brazos con una determinación que no habría sabido decir de dónde había obtenido.

Se fue hasta la otra punta de la habitación y lo miró fijamente para demostrarle que lo que iba a decirle era verdad.

—Créeme, Darién. No voy a ser tu amante. No quiero ser la mantenida de nadie. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo insultante que es?

— ¿Y qué demonios esperabas entonces… que te pidiera matrimonio? ¿Eso es lo que esperabas? ¿Un cuento de hadas?

Serena controló su rostro para no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Oyéndolo de su boca sonaba tan ridículo... ¿Pero por qué no iba a desear que las cosas salieran bien, por qué no iba a querer criar a su hijo rodeado de una verdadera familia? ¿Qué tenía de malo desear que el amor tuviera algo que ver en todo aquello?

Pero a él no podía decirle nada de eso.

—No seas ridículo —consiguió decir cuando estuvo segura de que no la traicionaría la voz—. Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero nada de ti.

Sin embargo, él siguió mirándola como si pudiera leer algo más en su rostro.

—Era eso lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras se acercaban peligrosamente a la verdad. ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él? Todo había sido tan sencillo al principio, cuando no había descubierto todavía lo que escondía aquel hombre tras su fachada arrogante y prepotente. Hasta ese momento, había imaginado encantada lo que sería criar a su hijo sola. Pero ahora sabía que lo amaba y no podía imaginar la vida sin él.

No obstante, levantó la cara y lo miró dignamente.

—Debes de quererte mucho a ti mismo. Lo digo muy en serio, no quiero nada de ti.

Él le devolvió la mirada con la misma dignidad, pero también con frialdad añadida.

—Muy bien entonces. Porque yo no tengo la menor intención de formar una familia. Ninguna en absoluto —añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta que separaba el dormitorio del resto del apartamento—. Me voy a trabajar. Sólo tienes que cerrar la puerta al salir.

—Bajaré enseguida —dijo Serena consciente de que necesitaría al menos diez minutos para recomponerse lo bastante como para ver a nadie.

—No te molestes —dijo él—. Vete a casa.

Y se marchó.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

— ¿QUÉ TAL está? —le preguntó Amy en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

—Se ha ido a casa —respondió él—. Y si tiene un poco de sentido común, se quedará allí.

Amy lo miró intentando entender su mal humor.

—Lo comprendo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me encantaría hacerlo. No me pases ninguna llamada, Amy.

—Muy bien –dijo su secretaria justo antes de que él cerrara la puerta de su despacho.

Por una vez, Darién pasó la mesa de largo y se dirigió a la ventana por la que podía asomarse al mundo exterior, intentado encontrar una respuesta entre los edificios de oficinas. El mar se extendía en calma a lo lejos.

Aquél estaba siendo un día terrible. Había encontrado por fin a la mujer con la que llevaba semanas obsesionado, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de Serena. Bueno, y que estaba embarazada.

Iba a ser padre.

La idea resultaba tan emocionante como aterradora. Él no deseaba tener un hijo, nunca lo había deseado. Había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin familia y ahora no la necesitaba.

¿Por qué entonces había algo dentro de sí que se empeñaba en hacerle sentir orgulloso? Llevaba toda la vida evitando ese tipo de responsabilidades y no entendía por qué ahora no le angustiaba la idea de ser padre. Iba a tener un hijo y, dijese lo que dijese Serena, se aseguraría de que no le faltase de nada.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa mujer? Le había ofrecido una casa, dinero y todas las comodidades del mundo para ella, para su hijo y para su madre. Era una oferta inmejorable. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarla? ¿Qué quería entonces?

Lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba la frente y las manos en el cristal de la ventana. Miró hacia abajo, estaba a una gran altura; pero había estado allí abajo, sin nada, sin dinero, sin futuro, sin el apoyo de nadie... Y había conseguido llegar hasta allí arriba. Sin la ayuda de nadie, al contrario, lo único que había tenido había sido una madre adoptiva que se había gastado todo su dinero en alcohol... y el recuerdo de una tragedia que lo había obligado a acostumbrarse a no acercarse jamás a nadie.

¿Qué le pasaba? Hacía años que no pensaba tanto en su familia y sin embargó aquélla era la segunda vez que dejaba que sus pensamientos hicieran tan doloroso viaje. Había hablado de ello después de disfrutar del mejor sexo desde el encuentro en la sala de juntas... en realidad, había sido el único sexo desde la noche del baile.

Anduvo de un lado a otro del despacho, tratando de borrar las imágenes que aparecían en su mente y que llevaba años evitando. Aquellas viejas fotografías de su padre, alto y fuerte, con el pelo siempre peinado hacia atrás. O de sus hermanos, escandalosos y de hombros anchos como su padre; siempre peleándose en lugar de hacer los deberes. Y su madre, morena y guapa, con los ojos llenos de amor y orgullo; regañando a sus hijos mayores, a los que solía dejar riendo a carcajadas cuando regresaba a la cocina.

Darién cerró los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, pero las imágenes no desaparecían, sino que además llevaban consigo un torrente de recuerdos que no podía arrinconar como si fueran cajas viejas.

Aquellas tres personas habían sido su familia y ahora no estaban. Él había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo, había cambiado de ciudad, de estado... Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo dejándolo paralizado.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que ir a algún lugar, a cualquier lugar. Abrió la puerta justo para encontrarse con Serena, que estaba dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa de Amy. Al principio se dio media vuelta evitando mirarlo, pero después le echó un vistazo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó dando un paso hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras a casa.

Serena se quedó inmóvil.

—Llevo dos semanas de vacaciones. Tengo mucho trabajo.

—No estás bien para trabajar.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo poniéndose tan recta como podía—, no enferma.

— ¿Y cómo llamas a lo de esta mañana?

Alzó el rostro ruborizado.

—Yo creo que sexo sería la palabra más adecuada.

—No me refería a eso —espetó él—. Cuando te has desmayado.

—Ya estoy bien. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Ya veremos —miró a su alrededor, no había ni rastro de su secretaria—. ¿Puedes decirle a Amy que me he ido?

— ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé —respondió entrando en el ascensor—. No lo sé.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

No SABÍA adónde iba. A cualquier lugar.

No importaba. Condujo sin pensar hasta que algo le hizo dirigirse a la costa. Hacia sol y llevaba la capota del coche abierta, lo que atraía las miradas envidiosas de los hombres y el deseo de las mujeres. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría disfrutado de la sensación de éxito.

Éxito.

¿Cómo se medía el éxito? ¿En dólares y centavos, en edificios, en coches de lujo? Si era así, muy bien, era un tipo con éxito. No había ninguna duda.

Pero si se medía el éxito en términos más humanos, de acuerdo a sus relaciones sociales y sentimentales, se daba cuenta de que en lo que había tenido éxito había sido en evitar todo aquello. Sin embargo ahora iba a ser padre y lo que había eludido durante tanto tiempo iba a ocurrir.

¿Por qué el hecho de ser padre tenía que cambiar tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué de pronto le parecía que su éxito empresarial era algo vacío y sin sentido?

Por fin abandonó la autopista y cruzó las vías del tren antes de meterse en una calle y detenerse frente a una estropeada casa de ladrillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Jamás había estado en aquel barrio, sólo había leído la dirección en unos documentos que vio un día sobre la mesa de Amy. Era curioso que la hubiera recordado desde entonces.

Era evidente que la casa había conocido mejores tiempos, a juzgar por el aspecto de la fachada e incluso el de las plantas que se balanceaban lánguidamente al ritmo de la brisa. Al salir del coche, notó el olor a mar, a sal y algas, aunque la playa se encontraba al otro lado de las vías del tren y desde allí no era más que una promesa.

Nunca le había preguntado por su casa, nunca le había preguntado qué tal estaba su madre. No se le había ocurrido. Pero de pronto le parecía importante. Quería saber más de ella, de la madre de su hijo y de su familia.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

Se oyó el sonido de un tren acercarse, el silbido que avisaba el fin de la parada en la estación y después el ruido se desvaneció en la distancia. Pensó en marcharse, pero no sabía a donde ir.

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento. En el hueco que permitía la cadena todavía enganchada de uno de los cerrojos, pudo ver unos ojos oscuros que parecían demasiado grandes para el rostro en el que estaban.

— ¿Señora Tsukino?

—Sí —dijo con voz débil y sorprendida; obviamente no acostumbraba a recibir muchas visitas.

—Soy Darién Chiba. Serena trabaja...

— ¡Ay Dios! —exclamó con pánico al tiempo que abría la cadena y la puerta—. ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

—No, no, está perfectamente —se apresuró a decir Darién impresionado por la intensidad del miedo que había visto en sus ojos en sólo una décima de segundo—. No quería asustarla —añadió odiándose por ser tan estúpido—. Sólo pasaba por aquí... y pensé en visitarla... para hablar un rato.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mortecino mientras con la otra se apoyaba en un bastón.

Cáncer. Tenía cáncer y había perdido casi todo el pelo por culpa de la quimioterapia. Era diminuta, una versión más pequeña y más delgada de Serena. ¿Por qué no se lo habría contado? ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaba para cuidar de su madre y tener un empleo a tiempo completo?

—Bueno, no estoy vestida para recibir visitas —dijo con voz débil, pero mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba—. Pero es un placer conocerlo. Llámeme Ikuko. He oído hablar mucho de usted.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Es usted un joven con mucho talento, por lo que cuentan. Serenity dice que le gusta llevar la batuta. ¿Le apetece un té?

Darién asintió mientras trataba de asimilar el breve e inesperado resumen de su personalidad.

—Gracias.

—Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en abrir la puerta —se disculpó llevándolo hacia la cocina—. No soy tan rápida como antes.

La observó moverse a duras penas con el bastón y hacer un esfuerzo por disimular el dolor que le provocaba cada paso.

—Por favor, es culpa mía por presentarme sin avisar. ¿Por qué no me deja que yo prepare el té? Siéntese.

Ikuko lo miró sorprendida, como si tal ofrecimiento fuera lo último que esperaba oír. ¿Qué le habría contado Serena de él?

—Gracias —respondió con una luminosa sonrisa—. Me vendría bien sentarme un poco, aunque es lo que hago durante todo el día —desde la silla, le fue diciendo dónde estaba todo—. Tengo que darle las gracias por enviar a Molly mientras Serenity no estaba —dijo cuando Darién le sirvió la taza de té y se sentó frente a ella—. Fue una estupenda compañía.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para saber de quién le estaba hablando, pero finalmente cayó en la cuenta. El viaje a Queensland, la enfermera que había contratado Amy.

—No se preocupe –dijo fijándose en los cacharros del desayuno que había en la pila sin fregar y la bandeja con la comida casi sin tocar. Estaba claro que a Ikuko no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda—. ¿Cómo se las arregla aquí usted sola durante el día?

—Serenity me deja todo preparado por las mañanas —explicó después de tomar un sorbo de té—. Si tengo un buen día, intentó empezar a preparar la cena para ayudarla cuando viene del trabajo, pero a veces me resulta imposible.

Darién asintió. Aquélla no era manera de vivir. Serena no podía dejar a su madre sola todo el día mientras ella trabajaba a más de veinte kilómetros de distancia. Aun así había rechazado todo lo que él le había ofrecido y lo había hecho de un modo tajante. ¿Acaso creía que aquello era mejor que lo que él podía ofrecerles? Estaba loca si eso era lo que pensaba.

¿Qué pensaría su madre de vivir en una casa atendida por un ama de llaves y quizá una enfermera y con su hija? Echando un vistazo a la casa, limpia y ordenada pero muy necesitada de ciertas reparaciones, pensó que seguramente no le habría parecido tan terrible como a su hija. Pero no se trataba únicamente de Serena y de su madre, estaba también su futuro hijo; cuando se viera obligada a criarlo allí, se pensaría mejor las cosas.

—Debe de resultarle muy difícil.

—Es peor para Serenity. Ahora ella es mi única hija —añadió con los ojos llenos de dolor—. ¿Sabía...?

—Sí, lo sé —casi podía sentir el dolor de su pérdida, o quizá era que le recordaba a lo que él mismo había sufrido porque su sufrimiento estaba de pronto a flor de piel.

Y todo por Serena. Había sido ella la que había llevado aquellos sentimientos a la superficie cuando lo mejor habría sido dejarlos enterrados para siempre. Tragó saliva como si con ello pudiera también tragarse el dolor acumulado. Conocía el sentimiento de pérdida tan bien como la mujer que tenía frente a él. Era algo que se apoderaba de la vida de uno; por mucho que intentase esconderlo, siempre acababa saliendo, como le había pasado a él ese día.

—Debió de ser terrible para usted.

Las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de Ikuko le dieron la razón.

—Serenity tiene que encargarse de todo. Ella sabe que quiero estar en casa tanto como sea posible.

— ¿Dónde iba a ir si no? —preguntó Darién sin comprender.

—Los médicos dicen que dentro de unos meses tendrán que ingresarme... no se puede hacer nada más. Pronto Serenity no podrá cuidar de mí y yo no voy a pedírselo. Así que, si le preocupa que yo pueda interponerme en su carrera... ¿Supongo que eso es lo que lo ha traído hasta aquí?

Se estaba muriendo. Debería haberlo imaginado nada más verla… su delgadez, la palidez de su rostro, las sombras bajo los ojos... Pero claro, Darién tenía mucha experiencia en ignorar la muerte.

Ella se moría y creía que él estaba allí para asegurarse de que Serena seguiría siendo una buena empleada.

—No —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Ése no es el motivo por el que he venido.

Dio unos pasos por la pequeña cocina, intentando deshacerse de los nervios que le agarrotaban el cuerpo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué pretendía lograr? Seguramente algo más que esa sensación de desesperanza y tristeza, esa desesperación por encontrar la respuesta a preguntas que ni siquiera era capaz de formular... algo que le hiciera dejar de atormentarse por una necesidad que no podía explicar.

Se detuvo frente a unas fotografías que había sobre el aparador. Tenía delante la historia de aquella familia. Una antigua foto de boda en la que se veía a una jovencísima Ikuko junto a su difunto marido; ambos sonreían a la cámara llenos de felicidad e ilusiones. Otra imagen de la familia al completo, un niño de menos de un año y su hermana mayor, de unos seis o siete años, con dos coletas y un vestido de volantes.

Serena.

Entonces no era más una niña delgaducha, pero ya se podían reconocer sus ojos y su barbilla desafiante como lo era en la actualidad. Ahora era una mujer, una mujer apasionada, como había quedado más que claro esa misma mañana. ¿Qué la había hecho rechazarlo de ese modo? Era la tercera vez que se le había escapado entre las manos pues ya lo había hecho la noche del baile y en el hotel de Queensland.

Pero la conseguiría fuera como fuera. No había fracasado en nada en la vida y Serena no iba a ser una excepción.

Echó un vistazo a las fotografías de graduación de los dos hijos y después a la imagen de otra boda más reciente; sin duda era Sammy con su esposa, mirándose a los ojos como si la cámara no estuviera allí. Y la última, otra familia joven con un pequeño bebé al que los papás sostenían orgullosos.

Aquellas fotografías trasmitían tantas emociones. Se trataba de los momentos más preciados de una familia y todos juntos formaban la historia de un grupo de personas que se querían. Por alguna razón, le llamó la atención especialmente la imagen de aquel bebé, con su cara regordeta y las manitas asomando por encima de la mantita.

Él no sabía nada sobre niños, jamás había sentido el menor interés; pero de pronto ahora se había despertado en él una enorme fascinación. Ante sí se había abierto una puerta tras la que se encontraba un mundo completamente nuevo que quería explorar. Y había sido Serena la que había abierto esa puerta.

—Es el pequeño Yaten —informó Ikuko con la voz empapada de tristeza—. La semana pasada habría cumplido dos años. No puedo evitar imaginar qué estaría haciendo si siguiera vivo, seguramente juguetear por ahí, haciendo travesuras.

—Debe echarlos mucho de menos —dijo mirando aquella pequeña mujer cuya tristeza era ya parte de ella.

—Sí —admitió con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Es que un bebé es algo muy especial. Creo que eso es casi lo que más añoro... la maravilla de una nueva vida, la esperanza del futuro. Yo ya no podré sentirlo nunca más.

Suspiró muy hondo y se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo.

—Vaya, parezco una vieja loca.

Pero Darién seguía pensando en lo que acababa de decir. No lo sabía. Serena no le había dicho que estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? Estaba claro que significaba mucho para ella.

Miró de nuevo al aparador, imaginando la fotografía del nuevo bebé en los brazos de su madre. ¿Por qué no habría querido compartir con su madre la noticia de una nueva vida llena de esperanza? Quizá le preocupaba que no hubiera otra foto antes, la de su boda. Quizá el motivo por el que no se lo había contado era que tenía miedo de disgustar a su madre porque el niño era ilegítimo.

¿Estaba intentando proteger a su madre de la verdad?

De pronto algo cambió dentro de él; fue como una revelación que lo ayudó a encontrar una solución que sólo una hora antes le habría resultado impensable y que sin embargo ahora le parecía llena de lógica. Podía ayudar a aquella familia y quería hacerlo. Y además conseguiría a Serena.

—Puede que no todo esté perdido —dijo de pronto tomándole las manos a Ikuko y sentándose a su lado—. Puede que todavía haya esperanza para que suceda algo bueno que nos llene de ilusión a todos.

La señora lo miró con curiosidad y ternura al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Por qué ha venido a verme, señor Chiba?

—Tengo algo que decirle —comenzó a decir impresionado por la fragilidad de las manos que sostenía entre las suyas—. En realidad quiero pedirle algo.

Hizo una pausa para preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto y, con sólo mirar a los ojos de aquella mujer, supo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en toda una eternidad, estaba haciendo algo importante, algo bueno. Y que además le daría lo que él deseaba.

Respiró hondo antes de continuar:

—Señora Tsukino, ¿me haría el honor de concederme la mano de su hija?


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

YA. LO había dicho. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no le había hecho sentir mal, nada mal. De hecho al ver la sonrisa de felicidad que iluminó el rostro de Ikuko, Darién se sintió muy bien consigo mismo.

Era la solución más lógica. Serena no podía hacerse cargo de todo; del trabajo, de cuidar a su madre y del niño. Además, si se casaban, el niño llevaría su apellido y Serena no tendría que enfrentarse a las dificultades de ser madre soltera. Jamás se habría imaginado a sí mismo casándose, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo por lo que no necesitaba a nadie; pero si casarse significaba que su hijo tendría la vida que merecía, seguramente valdría la pena sacrificar su independencia.

Además, también significaría que pasaría las noches con Serena, lo cual compensaría el esfuerzo. Se habría conformado con que fuera su amante, pero estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella si era necesario.

—Ya estoy en casa —se oyó la voz de Serena desde la puerta. Se la oía cansada y con razón, porque ya era tarde. Debería haberse ido a casa cuando Darién se lo había dicho. Claro que si lo hubiera hecho, él no estaría allí en ese momento.

Se puso en pie, pero se quedó al lado de Ikuko.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Serena con todo el vello del cuerpo erizado. Su madre y Darién juntos, tazas de té vacías… demasiado acogedor.

Debería haber sospechado algo al ver el descapotable negro aparcado en la puerta. Un coche como ése en aquel barrio resultaba tan sospechoso como Darién haciendo una visita para tomar el té con su madre. Y sin embargo allí estaba...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Cariño —dijo su madre luchando por ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Darién—. Felicidades, no tenía ni idea —se acercó a abrazarla y lo hizo con tal fuerza, que le notó las costillas a través de la bata que llevaba puesta.

Serena miró a Darién por encima del hombro de su madre.

— ¿Se lo has dicho?

—Claro que me lo ha dicho —intervino su madre—. ¿Cómo si no iba a pedir mi bendición? No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis, apenas puedo creerlo. ¿Cuándo tenéis pensado que sea la boda?

— ¿La boda?

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír aquella palabra. Había pensado que le había contado lo del embarazo, pero aquello... No podía estar ocurriendo de verdad. No tenía ningún sentido. Abrió la boca con la intención de negarlo todo, de decirle a su madre que era un error; pero entonces miró a Darién y no encontró en su rostro la expresión de desesperación y agobio que esperaba. En realidad los ojos le brillaban con una extraña expresión triunfal.

—La boda —repitió tratando de parecer normal—. Bueno, Darién y yo tenemos que hablar de ello, pero antes tenemos que resolver otras cosas. ¿Verdad, Darién?

Recibió una sonrisa como toda respuesta y el gesto de incomodidad seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Bueno, es una noticia maravillosa —dijo su madre rompiendo el silencio—. Pero creo que ahora tengo que echarme un rato antes de la cena. Todas estas emociones me han dejado muy cansada, pero estoy segura de que los dos tenéis mucho de qué hablar. Así que si me perdonáis...

—Claro —contestó Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Te acompaño hasta la cama. Podemos cenar un poco más tarde hoy.

Ikuko se volvió a mirar a Darién, que se acercó y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

—Vaya, si tuviera veinte años menos, te propondría hacer alguna locura.

—Si tuvieras veinte años menos, aceptaría encantado.

Su madre se rió como no la había oído hacer en años y Serena sintió la tentación de disfrutar del inusual sonido; desgraciadamente, era demasiado consciente de lo frágil que estaba y del tremendo golpe que sería para ella si descubría que aquello no era más que una especie de juego de Darién.

¿Por qué estaría haciendo algo así? ¿Qué trataba de demostrar? No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie hiciera daño a su madre. Y desde luego aquella locura de la boda no iba a ayudar a nadie. Ya había tenido oportunidad aquella mañana y había dejado bien claro que no le interesaba en absoluto. Por eso no comprendía qué estaba haciendo allí, hablando con su madre de bodas y de quién sabía qué más.

Dejó a su madre rendida en la cama y regresó al cuarto de estar, donde Darién la esperaba de pie, con la expresión de un gato que acabara de cazar a un ratón. No sabía que el ratón iba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bienvenida a casa —le dijo con una malévola sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Has tenido un día duro en la oficina?

—Tenemos que hablar —respondió Serena obviando la broma.

—Claro —se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera la menor idea del posible tema de la conversación—. Dispara.

—Aquí no. Vamos fuera —no quería que hubiera la menor posibilidad de que su madre escuchara lo que iban a hablar.

Lo llevó hasta el pequeño patio trasero sin mirar atrás ni una vez, pero sintiendo su presencia, que lo invadía todo. También podía sentir la expresión de arrogancia y deseó arrancársela fuera como fuera. Una vez en el patio, se dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero lo único que consiguió fue notar aún con más fuerza los latidos de su corazón.

¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan relajado y tan en paz con el mundo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner su vida patas arriba con sólo mover un dedo? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a jugar con las emociones de una mujer enferma y débil?

La furia creció y creció dentro de ella hasta que tuvo que explotar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No es así como esperaba que me saludara la mujer con la que acabo de comprometerme en matrimonio.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera a casarme contigo. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto, una especie de venganza por haberte rechazado antes?

—Vas a tener un hijo mío, ¿no es así?

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto?

—Tiene mucho que ver.

—Creí que habías dicho que no tenías intención de formar una familia.

—Y no las tenía. Pero no puedes criar aquí a mi hijo y no quieres ser mi amante. No tengo otra opción, no me dejas otra opción.

Dejó a un lado su ofensivo comentario sobre las condiciones de vida que podía ella ofrecerle al niño y decidió discutir las cosas una por una.

— ¿Le has dicho algo del niño a mi madre?

Darién la miró fijamente.

—No, pero no comprendo por qué no lo has hecho tú. Ahora ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por que vayas a tener un hijo ilegítimo porque va a tener un padre y un apellido. Al menos podrías darme las gracias por solucionarte el problema.

— ¿Las gracias? Dime, ¿cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?

Serena comprobó con satisfacción que había conseguido irritarlo.

— ¿De verdad crees que no le he dicho a mi madre que estoy embarazada porque me preocupa que piense que voy a ser madre soltera?

— ¿Por qué otra cosa si no? Parece que no te dieras cuenta de cuánto significaría un bebé para tu madre. ¿Cómo puedes no darle la noticia?

— ¿No crees que yo sé mejor que nadie lo que necesita mi madre? Eras la última persona en el mundo que debería decirme cuánto le gustaría a mi madre conocer a su nieto.

—Pues ya puedes decírselo. Ya no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

—Nunca he tenido nada de lo que avergonzarme. Para tu información, no se lo he dicho porque sólo estoy de seis semanas. ¿Comprendes?

— ¿Quieres decir que podrías haberte equivocado?

—No. Ya me han confirmado que estoy embaraza, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ocurrir algo.

— ¿Es probable?

—Probable no, pero tampoco imposible. Es demasiado pronto. Lo último que querría sería que mi madre se hiciera ilusiones y luego las perdiera una vez más. Por eso no se lo he contado todavía, nada que ver con esa estupidez de que no vaya a alegrarse si no llevo el anillo de alguien en el dedo.

El silencio duró apenas un segundo.

—No importa —dijo Darién encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos casaremos de todos modos, ya está decidido. Ahora no podemos decepcionar a tu madre.

— ¿Y si hubiera algún problema y perdiera el bebé?

—Tendremos otro.

Serena meneó la cabeza con frustración.

—Darién, no me estás escuchando. No he dicho que vaya a casarme contigo.

— ¿No quieres casarte? Me sorprende porque parecía que eso era precisamente lo que querías esta mañana. No te bastaba con mi casa, mi dinero y mis sirvientes. Estaba claro que querías más.

—No puedes aparecer aquí de repente y pretender organizar mi vida y la de mi familia como si se tratara de uno de tus negocios. Quizá esa estrategia te funcione en la sala de juntas, pero no aquí.

En cuanto lo dijo deseó poder retirarlo porque no podía mencionar una sala de juntas sin acordarse de aquella noche en la que había comenzado todo, y con el recuerdo llegaba también el calor del deseo, que no había hecho más que aumentar después de haber hecho el amor con él esa misma mañana. No podía recordar esas cosas en ese momento, precisamente cuando estaba intentando poner distancia entre ellos y hacerle ver las cosas con un poco de sentido común.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta. «Maldita sea». Él también había establecido la misma conexión. Con sólo dos pasos se quedó frente a ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos. Estaba atrapada.

—Te recuerdo que no soy el único que tiene estrategias infalibles en la sala de juntas. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—No —murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos ni dejar de sentir el brutal magnetismo de su cuerpo—. Pero no puedes pretender que la gente haga lo que tú quieras, no puedes decidir el futuro de nadie sin tener en cuenta las necesidades o los deseos de los demás. No puede...

No pudo seguir hablando porque sus labios se lo impidieron. Los mismos labios que luego fueron recorriéndole el cuello despertando a su paso la piel dormida. Y le resultó imposible no responder.

—Lo ves... —levantó la cabeza para mirarla sólo un momento antes de continuar con aquella deliciosa tortura—. Ves cuánto me deseas. Podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo y no podrías detenerme.

Serena intentó respirar con normalidad, pensar con claridad. Sí, lo deseaba; por mucho que quisiera rebatir sus argumentos, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla... y su corazón también. Lo quería en cuerpo y alma. Pero eso no significaba que lo que estaba haciendo estuviera bien. Una cosa era que ella se entregara libremente, y otra cosa muy diferente que él tomara todo lo que deseaba a su antojo.

—Así es como funcionas siempre, Darién. Haces siempre lo que quieres.

—No trates de despistarme. Tú también lo deseas.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces? Adelante, hazme el amor aquí mismo, mientras mi madre duerme dentro. ¿Pero qué demostrarás con ello? ¿De verdad crees que me vuelves tan loca haciendo el amor que me casaré contigo sólo para seguir haciéndolo?

El modo en el que se le alteró la respiración le dio a entender a Serena que había dado en el blanco. Bajó los brazos y la mirada y se alejó unos pasos de ella sin decir ni una palabra.

Aquella mujer estaba volviéndolo loco. Debía de haberse vuelto loco para querer hacerle el amor en el patio mientras su madre dormía dentro. Pero la deseaba... tanto. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle sentir tanta frustración una y otra vez? Había escapado de él aquella primera noche y había ocultado su identidad... Y sin embargo seguía fingiendo ser un alma inocente cuando en realidad era ella la que llevaba la batuta todo el tiempo.

—Parece que disfrutaras señalando mis defectos, ¿acaso crees que tu comportamiento está libre de reproche? —Serena lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres tú la que huyó la noche del baile y la que mantuvo en secreto su identidad. Si hoy no me hubieras dicho que estás embarazada... —se detuvo a pensar en el momento en el que había ocurrido tal cosa.

Ella no se lo había dicho.

Él había intervenido en la disputa con ese cretino, Diamante, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, Serena había creído que decía la verdad. Había creído que realmente sabía que el hijo era suyo.

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, de hecho por fin los tenía abiertos ahora que había descubierto su engaño.

—No pensabas decírmelo.

No era una pregunta, sino una acusación.

—No ibas a decírmelo nunca.

—Darién, eso no es cierto.

—Pensabas mantener el secreto, querías ocultarme que iba a tener un hijo. Si yo no hubiera acudido en tu ayuda y no hubieras pensado que lo decía en serio, jamás me habría enterado.

— ¡No! Iba a decírtelo hoy mismo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—No tuve oportunidad. Estaba a punto de contártelo, en tu despacho, cuando Diamante...

—No te creo. Me has ocultado la verdad desde el principio. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente?

—Porque es la verdad.

—No. Está claro que iba a ser otro de tus secretos, como el de haberte acostado conmigo aquella noche... No querías que supiera quién eras, por eso no me dejaste que te quitara la máscara. No querías que me enterara.

—Darién, escúchame...

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me has ocultado demasiadas cosas, ¿por qué iba a creer que fueras a contarme que el hijo era mío?

—Porque eres el padre y tienes derecho a saberlo.

— ¿De verdad te importan mis derechos? —espetó clavándole la mirada—. Lo dudo mucho. Creo que nunca tuviste intención de decirme que estuviste en la sala de juntas aquella noche, y menos comunicarme que era el padre de tu bebé. De no ser por el error que cometiste cuando eché a Diamante, jamás me lo habrías dicho.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Puedes asegurar con total sinceridad que nunca consideraste la idea de ocultarme la existencia de ese niño? ¿Nunca pensaste criarlo tú sola?

Serena apartó la mirada. ¿Qué era eso sino una confirmación de sus sospechas? Pensaba ocultarle que iba a tener un hijo. La sangre comenzó a latirle en las venas con furia. No iba a permitir que esa mujer volviera a salirse con la suya.

—Yo... —titubeó ella torpemente—. Verás...

—No veo nada, Serena. Tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirme que eras la del baile y preferiste no decir nada. Después, cuando estábamos en Queensland y te besé, reaccionaste como si te estuviera acosando... sin embargo ya habíamos hecho el amor. ¿A qué venía todo eso si no era porque querías que nuestra primera noche siguiera siendo un secreto?

Serena se quedó boquiabierta intentando buscar fuerzas para defenderse:

—Tú no me deseabas esa noche. Una cosa era acostarte con la fantasía del baile y otra muy diferente acostarte conmigo, cosa que no tenías intención de hacer. El problema es que tampoco querías que lo hiciera nadie; no soportabas la idea de que alguien pudiera sentir interés por mí.

¿Que no tenía intención de acostarse con ella? No sabía lo que decía, aquella noche había ardido de deseo y después se había pasado horas en su habitación intentando deshacerse de la tensión que ella le había provocado.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Me echaste de tu habitación porque no querías arriesgarte a que te identificase con la misteriosa amante del baile.

—Todo era muy complicado —protestó ella negando con la cabeza—. No me habrías creído.

— ¿Y no es complicado ahora? —se hizo un tenso silencio en el aire. Darién dio unos pasos por el patio pasándose la mano por la cabeza—. Entonces explícame por qué no me dejaste que te quitara la máscara. ¿Por qué huiste de mí si no fue para que no me enterara de quién eras?

Ella no contestó. Pasó un tren y después volvió a alejarse dejándolos de nuevo en silencio.

— ¿Es que no te acuerdas de cómo eran las cosas entonces? —le preguntó ella por fin y al ver que él no respondía, sonrío suavemente y continuó hablando—:

Acuérdate del primer día que fui a tu despacho, después de que Seiya se hubiera ido a casa enfermo. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo eras?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé lo que pensaste de mí. Me descartaste con una sola mirada, estaba en el último lugar en la lista de posibles conquistas; ni siquiera merecía la pena mirarme.

—Te equivocas.

—Claro que lo es. Jamás me habrías mirado dos veces. Y sin embargo en el baile... —se encogió de hombros y soltó una triste carcajada—. En ningún momento sospechaste que era yo porque nunca habrías imaginado hacer el amor con la insignificante Serena Tsukino. No quería que te enteraras porque no te habría gustado. No te habrías acostado conmigo de saber que era yo.

—No es cierto.

Pero sabía que sí lo era. Nunca se habría fijado en ella con el aspecto de antes. No sospechaba lo que se escondía bajo el horrible traje marrón y las gafas de carey.

—Aquella noche fue como una fantasía —prosiguió Serena—. Y después me asusté tanto...

— ¿De qué?

—No podía creer lo que había hecho. Me entró el pánico. Sabía que te arrepentirías de lo que habías hecho y, aunque conservara el empleo, no creía que pudiera volver a mirarte a la cara. Tenía que salir de allí. Por eso huí.

— ¿Pensaste que te despediría?

—No sabía qué harías, no tenía manera de saberlo. Sólo sabía que no te gustaría descubrir que la mujer que habías seducido en el baile era sólo yo.

«Sólo yo». Quizá entonces no hubiera sido el tipo de mujer que atraía a los hombres, pero no tenía la menor idea de la cantidad de noches que había pasado en vela desde entonces, pensando en su misteriosa amante. Después, en el viaje a Queensland, había comenzado a cambiar, se había convertido en la mujer más sexy del mundo. Darién había demostrado que se sentía atraído por ella y ella lo había rechazado.

Había deseado a dos mujeres diferentes hasta que había descubierto que en realidad se trataba de la misma persona. Estaba claro que eso quería decir algo. Deseaba tomarle la mano, calmar sus temores y asegurarle que la deseaba... pero no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Aquella discusión le había afectado demasiado.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu madre que estás embarazada?

—Supongo que —comenzó a hablar intentando adaptase al cambio de tema—... esperaré un mes más. Para asegurarme —explicó con los ojos hundidos y el rostro increíblemente pálido.

—Si te parece, organizaremos la boda para dentro de un mes. Se lo diremos entonces.

Lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Todavía tienes la intención de continuar con todo esto? ¿Sigues queriendo casarte conmigo?

—No tienes otra opción. Tu madre ya lo sabe y no pienso decepcionarla. ¿Y tú?

Bajó la vista al suelo, intentando aplacar los latidos de su corazón. Por nada del mundo haría algo que pudiera disgustar a su madre, y Darién lo sabía. Él la había atado a sus planes en el momento que se lo había contado a su madre.

Pero si creía que iba a atraparla, todavía le quedaba descubrir la verdad. Darién se había empeñado en casarse para controlar la educación de su hijo, pero no sospechaba que también controlaba ya el corazón de Serena.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

ESTABA casada. Ya no era la señorita Tsukino, ahora era la señora Chiba, esposa de Darién. Llevaba su anillo en el dedo, con sus nombres escritos dentro.

Teringa Park, la casa que tenía en el campo, había sido el escenario perfecto para los votos matrimoniales. Se había imaginado otra casa lujosa de ejecutivo, pero se había equivocado; se trataba de una construcción de la época colonial, una muestra del éxito y la riqueza del propietario original. Igual que la boda había sido una muestra del éxito y la riqueza del propietario actual.

Habían colocado una enorme carpa blanca en medio de la explanada de césped y habían adornado todo el jardín con globos dorados y ramos de rosas. Había sido una ceremonia breve, pero con muchos invitados teniendo en cuenta el reducido número de familiares que tenían entre los dos. Para compensar, había asistido la flor y nata de la sociedad de Melbourne, además de algunos periodistas y todos ellos habían querido conocer personalmente a la mujer que había conseguido casar al soltero más solicitado de la ciudad.

Al final del día, Serena estaba agotada, física y psíquicamente. Miró al hombre al que había unido su vida y de pronto cayó sobre sus hombros la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía el marido perfecto: rico, inteligente, increíblemente guapo. Era la envidia de cualquier mujer, sin duda lo era de todas las asistentes, a juzgar por el modo en que la miraban. Tenía todo lo que podría desear, o eso pensaban ellas. Y sin embargo se sentía vacía. Era curioso cómo todas aquellas cosas que habrían bastado para hacer feliz a cualquiera, no eran suficientes para llenar el hueco que sentía.

El lado bueno era su madre, que seguía sentada a la sombra sin poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara. Parecía serena, incluso guapa, con el traje color aguamarina que Darién había elegido personalmente para ella con mucho acierto. El maquillaje la favorecía enormemente y parecía más fuerte y sana que nunca.

Darién tenía razón. Aunque Serena sabía que la noticia del embarazo habría supuesto una enorme alegría, el hecho de saber que su hija estaba casada y que aquel niño se criaría en un entorno familiar adecuado, la haría aún más especial. Desde luego la felicidad que se reflejaba en su rostro ya era bastante para que hubiera merecido la pena casarse de aquel modo. Y no era sólo el aspecto, hasta los médicos estaban sorprendidos por su repentina mejoría. En resumen, su madre parecía una mujer completamente nueva.

Serena se dejó llenar por la alegría de tal pensamiento y a la vez pensaba cuánto más iba a mejorar cuando se enterara de que iba a tener un nieto. Y dada la evolución de las últimas semanas, seguro que podría llegar a conocer a ese nieto.

Aquello la hizo pensar en lo sorprendente que era el comportamiento de Darién para alguien que no había tenido la menor intención de casarse. Incluso había conseguido localizar a Molly y contratarla como enfermera de su madre a tiempo completo. Volvió a mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre seguía confundiéndola enormemente. La confundía y la sorprendía con cosas como la sincera y tierna amistad que había trabado con su madre desde el principio.

¿Acaso había cambiado? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que esa ternura llegara también a su relación con Serena? Las últimas semanas había estado muy distante, concentrado en el trabajo... como si ahora que había aceptado ser su esposa, hubiera dejado de necesitarla. ¿Sería posible que algún día el amor que sentía por él fuera correspondido? ¿Podría algún día llegar a ver aquel matrimonio como algo más que el medio de controlar la educación de su hijo?

Justo entonces sintió la mano de Darién apretándole la suya e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy?

Notó el rubor que le inundaba las mejillas bajo su atenta mirada. Lo cierto era que el diseño color marfil había sido todo un acierto pues le marcaba el torso y la cintura y luego se abría en una falda con vuelo que la favorecía mucho. Sólo con llevarlo se sentía bella, pero si además se lo decía Darién, el placer era aún mayor.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo sonriendo después de que se marchara el último grupo de invitados—. Ven conmigo.

La luz del ocaso estaba retirándose rápidamente a medida que la noche se apoderaba del cielo. Molly había acompañado a su madre al interior de la casa. Serena siguió a su flamante esposo hasta el garaje, donde había un coche deportivo color champagne. Parecía que alguien había dejado el coche allí aparcado, pero... Un momento. Estaba atado con un enorme lazo rojo.

Miró a Darién confundida.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que si me gusta? —debía de ser una broma—. ¿Quieres decir que...? —miró al coche y después otra vez a Darién—. ¿Quieres decir que es mío?

—Es un regalo de bodas.

Pensó en el viejo automóvil de su madre que utilizaba para ir de compras y para algún viaje ocasional, parecía imposible que ambas máquinas pertenecieran a la misma especie.

—No sé si sabré llevarlo.

—Yo te enseñaré. Mañana empezaremos las clases —añadió colgándole al cuello la llave, que también tenía un lazo rojo.

—Pero yo no tengo nada para ti —se disculpó con culpabilidad.

Darién tiró de ella hasta que el latido de sus corazones sólo quedó separado por la tela de sus trajes.

—Puedes hacerme un regalo… esta noche —susurró justo antes de besarla suavemente en los labios, una suavidad que escondía todo el deseo y la pasión que podía ver en sus ojos—. Pero ahora deberíamos ir a ver a tu madre antes de que se acueste... y a darle la noticia.

—Ha sido un día perfecto —dijo su madre con una sonrisa resplandeciente en cuanto los vio entrar en el salón—. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Aquello bastaba para que Serena sintiera que, al menos por ella, había hecho lo correcto al casarse con Darién.

—Tenemos más noticias que darte —anunció Darién agachándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, como había hecho Serena—. Si no estás muy cansada.

—Estoy cansada, pero no quiero que el día acabe todavía. Aunque no sé qué podéis decirme después de tantas emociones y alegrías.

Darién miró a Serena y asintió en un gesto que significaba que le dejaba a ella el honor de darle la buena nueva.

—Mamá —comenzó a decir observando a su madre—. Puede que esto te sorprenda... vamos a tener un bebé. Estoy embarazada.

Ikuko le soltó las manos a su hija para llevárselas a la boca. Un segundo después, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Qué maravilla. Es maravilloso.

Darién se agachó a su lado.

— ¿No estás decepcionada? Nos hemos adelantado un poco, teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos casado hoy mismo —le preguntó él.

— ¿Cómo iba a estar decepcionada? –dijo enjugándose las lágrimas—. No creas que no sé lo que es estar tan enamorado que resulte imposible esperar hasta después de la boda. Yo también fui joven y amé con todo mi corazón.

Podría haberle dicho que era él el que no sabía nada del amor, y que el amor no tenía nada que ver con aquel bebé, pero no habría sido adecuado. Además, tampoco significaba que no sintiera nada por Serena; la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, dentro y fuera de la cama y, por algún motivo, saber que ahora sus vidas estaban unidas resultaba mucho más satisfactorio de lo que habría imaginado.

Pero eso no era amor...

Ikuko se fundió en un abrazo con su hija, un abrazo lleno de llanto y risas al mismo tiempo. Al ver a aquellas dos mujeres compartir tanta alegría después de haber compartido tanto sufrimiento, hizo que se le cortara la respiración, de pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de sí había quedado libre. Serena la miró y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que lo llenó de luz y ternura. Se sentía satisfecho y orgulloso de ser parte de un momento tan familiar y emotivo.

—Es increíble —dijo Ikuko soltando a su hija lo bastante para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Te acuerdas de esa promesa que me hiciste? En su momento me pareció maravilloso que te preocuparas tanto por mí como para prometerme algo así, pero jamás creí que ocurriría de verdad.

— ¿Qué promesa? —intervino Darién consciente de que algo había hecho que Serena se pusiera en tensión—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ahora parece una tontería —respondió Serena tratando de quitarle importancia.

— ¿Una tontería? —repitió su madre—. ¿Cómo puede ser una tontería que tu hija te prometa algo que crees que no podría pasar a no ser que ocurriera un milagro y acabe sucediendo? Es un verdadero milagro.

— ¿Qué te prometió, Ikuko?

—Darién —dijo Serena agarrándolo de la mano—. Mamá parece muy cansada. Yo te lo contaré más tarde.

—Cuéntame, Ikuko —siguió él desoyendo la petición de Serena—. Dime qué te prometió mi esposa.

Ikuko puso una mano sobre la de él al tiempo que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

—Fue después de la muerte de Sammy, Hotaru y el pequeño Yaten. Yo estaba destrozada por haber perdido a casi toda la familia y a mi nieto. Me parecía tan injusto, eran tan jóvenes. Y me sentía engañada, me habían hecho abuela y ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocer a mi nieto, de tenerlo en brazos y besarle la mejilla.

Darién le apretó la mano, aunque un oscuro pálpito se había apoderado de él borrando el sentimiento de alegría y esperanza que había sentido sólo unos minutos antes.

—No hay un solo día que no piense cómo habría sido aquel niño al crecer. Ni pasa un día sin que sienta el dolor de la pérdida.

Suspiró profundamente y miró a Darién.

—Cuando descubrieron que la enfermedad estaba en fase terminal, pensé que jamás tendría oportunidad de tener un nieto. Pero Serenity sabía cuánto lo deseaba y me hizo una promesa. Ahora parece una locura, pero en aquel momento significó mucho para mí. Recuerdo que era mi cumpleaños y yo estaba especialmente triste; ella me prometió que haría cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz y que no me iba a ir de este mundo sin conocer a su hijo.

— ¿Dijo que haría cualquier cosa? —le preguntó él a Ikuko aunque tenía los ojos clavados en Serena, esperando que ella lo negara, pero sabiendo por la expresión de sus ojos que no podía hacerlo.

—Sí —respondió su madre encantada y completamente ajena a la tensión de los novios—. No sé qué tendría en la cabeza. Cuando se fue al traste la boda con Diamante, pensé que ya no había ninguna esperanza; pero afortunadamente apareciste tú.

—Afortunadamente.

La voz de Darién sonó fría como el hielo y Serena sintió que se alejaba de ella irremediablemente.

—Me siento una mujer muy dichosa. Bueno, creo que ahora debo irme a descansar. Si me disculpáis.

—Te acompaño a la habitación —se ofreció Serena deseosa de librarse de la mirada acusadora de Darién.

—No te preocupes, Molly me ayudará. Después de todo, es vuestra noche de bodas.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Serena se volvió a mirar a su marido.

—Darién, no es como piensas. Tenemos que hablar.

Sin mirarla siquiera, él pasó a su lado y salió de la habitación, pero Serena fue tras él levantando la enorme falda del vestido. Entraron en la habitación que iba a haber sido la suya, en el centro de la cual había una enorme cama de madera con dosel que se suponía debían compartir los novios en su noche de bodas.

Pero Darién pasó de largo y fue directo al armario, de donde sacó una bolsa de viaje y comenzó a meter ropa.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella.

— ¿A ti qué te parece? Me marcho.

—Darién, déjame que te explique. No es lo que piensas.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no le hiciste una promesa a tu madre?

—Sí, pero eso no significa...

— ¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa?

—Darién, no se trata de eso.

—Prometiste que harías todo lo que pudieras para darle un nieto a tu madre. Cuando se acabó lo tuyo con Diamante, te diste cuenta de que tenías que encontrar rápidamente otra manera de cumplir la promesa. Y entonces me encontraste a mí —atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas para sacar más cosas de la cómoda—. Ya lo ha dicho tu madre: «afortunadamente, apareciste tú».

—No, Darién. No fue así. Ya te lo expliqué.

— ¿Sí? Pues parece que te olvidaste de algunos detalles esenciales. Se te olvidó decirme lo desesperada que estabas por tener un hijo... fuera de quien fuera. Aquella noche en el baile, ibas en busca de un donante de semen.

Sus palabras se le clavaron en el alma como un puñal.

—Dios mío —continuó diciendo él—. Cuando pienso que estuve a punto de creerte. Pensé que sólo querías guardar el embarazo en secreto... pero claro, luego te diste cuenta de que podías tenerlo todo. El bebé y una vida de lujo... todo por el trabajo de una sola noche.

Levantó la mirada de la bolsa y se dirigió a ella.

—Puede que seas una hija maravillosa, pero eres una esposa deplorable.

—Darién, por favor, tienes que escucharme.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Llevas mintiéndome desde que te conocí, fingiendo ser algo que no eres, la virgen inocente y tímida, la hija responsable. Pero no es cierto, la realidad es que no eres ni tímida ni responsable. Eres manipuladora y retorcida.

—Yo jamás he fingido ser ninguna de esas cosas, especialmente virgen e inocente. Yo nunca he dicho nada parecido.

—No hacía falta que dijeras nada. Con esos trajes enormes y esas gafas... parecías un ratoncillo asustado, pero lo tenías todo planeado.

— ¿Qué? Escucha lo que estás diciendo, Darién. No tiene ningún sentido.

—Pues a mí me parece que estoy descubriendo cosas que debería haber visto hace mucho tiempo.

Se colgó la bolsa al hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—A cualquier sitio donde no estés tú.

—Pero no puedes irte.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya tienes lo que querías... el niño, un marido, un lugar donde tu madre estará cómoda y bien cuidada. Has cumplido tu promesa, ya no me necesitas.

—Eso no es cierto. Claro que te necesito.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Has hecho alguna otra promesa que no me hayas contado? —siguió acusándola mientras salía de la casa y ella lo seguía hasta el garaje.

— ¡No! Pero te necesito, Darién. Yo... te amo.

Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta del garaje mientras ella esperaba algún tipo de reacción. Sin embargo él esperó a que se abriera del todo la puerta automática y después se metió en el coche.

—Me decepcionas, Serena. Para una mujer que ha llegado tan lejos para quedarse embarazada, esa frase no es nada original. Parece que te estás quedando sin ideas.

Encendió el motor haciendo que ella tuviera que gritar por encima del ruido de tan potente máquina:

—Darién, es la verdad. No me importa que no quieras mi amor o que no lo necesites, te amo. Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero es cierto. Te amo.

Bajó la ventanilla con una mano en el volante y la otra en la palanca de cambios, listo para partir.

—No te molestes, Serena. No creo que eso vaya a cambiar las cosas; no lo haría aunque te creyera.

Se marchó dejándola allí, gritando su nombre hasta que el coche desapareció de su vista. ¡No podía marcharse de esa manera! Tenía que creerla, tenía que convencerlo. ¿Pero cómo? Al mirar a su alrededor vio el deportivo dorado todavía aparcado en el garaje con el enorme lazo. Tocó la llave que llevaba al cuello, la llave que le había dado Darién.

Seguramente había ido al apartamento con la intención de estar solo. Necesitaba hablar con él, tener la oportunidad de explicárselo todo.

Retiró el lazo y se metió dentro tratando de no pensar que no estaba familiarizada con el funcionamiento de aquel vehículo que en nada se parecía a su pequeño utilitario, y que además estaba empezando a llover. No podía pararse a pensar en eso, tenía que llegar a Darién.

Condujo contando cada kilómetro que la separaba de él; sólo tenía que ir hasta la autopista y después directa al centro de la ciudad. Justo en el momento que más llovía, vio un coche oscuro parado en el arcén de la carretera y pensó que era Darién; enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un vehículo mucho más viejo, tenía el capó abierto y había una mujer mirando el motor.

Al principio Serena pensó continuar, pero llovía mucho y le dio lástima aquella pobre mujer sola en mitad de la noche. Además, con las prisas, no llevaba el móvil para llamar a la policía y pedir que acudieran en su ayuda.

— ¿Puedo llevarla a algún sitio? —le preguntó al detenerse junto a ella.

—Puedes hacer algo mejor —respondió la mujer abriendo la puerta del coche y poniéndole algo duro y frío en la mejilla—. Puedes darme el coche.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

EL GUARDIA de seguridad lo llamó a las tres de la mañana. No lo había despertado porque no había conseguido quedarse dormido, pero sí le sobresaltó, sobre todo cuando oyó para qué lo llamaba:

Dos policías querían verlo.

No sabía mucho de métodos policiales, pero algo le hacía sospechar que los agentes no solían hacer visitas de cortesía a esas horas. Así que se puso los pantalones y acudió a abrirles la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Señor Chiba, ¿es suyo un Mercedes deportivo? —le preguntó antes de darle el número de matrícula.

—Es el coche de mi esposa, sí. ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿Puede describir a su esposa?

—Claro. Es de estatura media, delgada y tiene el pelo rubio. ¿Pueden decirme qué ocurre?

Los policías se miraron mutuamente antes de responder:

—Quizá quiera sentarse. El coche ha sufrido un accidente hace unas horas. Me temo que tenemos malas noticias.

Se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—El coche cayó por un terraplén, dando varias vueltas de campana. La conductora no llevaba cinturón y salió disparada del vehículo.

Darién miró hacia otro lado, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero resultaba imposible. Aquellas palabras le recordaban demasiado a otra tragedia, a otra época... Pero era el mismo dolor inaguantable.

— ¿Reconoce esto?

El agente le dio un lazo rojo con una llave, la misma que le había colgado al cuello a Serena hacía unas horas. Agarró la tela con las manos temblorosas.

—Mi esposa... ¿está herida? ¿o...?

—Señor Chiba —dijo el otro oficial con compasión—, me temo que es más grave que todo eso. La conductora ha muerto y nos tememos que se trate de su esposa. Nos gustaría que nos acompañara a identificar el cadáver.

¡Serena!

La posibilidad de que fuera ella era tan dolorosa que no podía afrontarla. Mientras se ponía los zapatos como un zombi, sacó el teléfono móvil y llamó a la casa para pedirle al ama de llaves que comprobara si Serena estaba allí. Con un escalofrío de terror, escuchó las palabras que le confirmaban que su esposa no había dormido en casa y que no había ni rastro del coche.

Levantó la mirada hacia los policías, tenía la mente en blanco y se sentía vacío por dentro.

—Vamos.

Debía de haberlo seguido. ¿Cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido que lo haría? Lo había seguido y ahora estaba muerta. Y su hijo también.

¡Y era culpa suya!

Ella había querido hablar, le había pedido que se quedara y la escuchara. Le había dicho que lo amaba y él le había dado la espalda. ¿Por qué lo habría seguido? ¿Por qué se había empeñado en convencerlo? Ya tenía el bebé, la casa y todo lo que quería...

Claro que quizá todo eso no fuera suficiente. ¿Sería cierto que lo necesitaba? ¿De verdad lo había amado?

Se había estrellado con el coche que él le había regalado, un coche que no sabía manejar. Él le había infligido el mismo destino que habían seguido todos los miembros de su familia. La había empujado a la muerte porque nunca había sido lo bastante valiente de aceptar su amor y enfrentarse a lo que él también sentía.

También él la necesitaba, ella le hacía sentir especial y fuerte. Quería cuidarla...

Porque la amaba.

¡Dios! La amaba y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Nunca había querido amar porque sabía que conllevaba demasiado sufrimiento, pero no se había dado cuenta de que no podía huir del amor negando su existencia, o callando lo que sentía por aquella mujer. Quizá si no se hubiera enamorado de ella, no estaría sintiendo tanto dolor; sin embargo lo que más lo atormentaba en ese momento era no habérselo dicho, no haberle dicho que la amaba.

Al llegar al enorme edificio de hormigón, se dio cuenta de que no quería entrar, quería seguir negando la verdad porque sabía que aquél iba a ser uno de los momentos más duros de su vida. Aunque le esperaba uno aún mayor.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Ikuko?

Recorrió el largo pasillo del hospital sin dejar de repetirse lo injusto que había sido con ella, la prepotencia con que la había tratado incluso al hacerla que se casara con él.

— ¿Señor Chiba? —le dijo el médico con una mirada llena de preocupación.

—Estaba embarazada —murmuró Darién ausente—. Iba a ser nuestro primer hijo.

El doctor le dio una palmadita en la espalda y lo condujo hasta la sala donde se encontraba la camilla tapada con una sábana. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el rostro que se escondía bajo la tela. A pesar de los arañazos y las contusiones, seguía siendo bastante bella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta. Parecía estar en paz.

Pero no era ella. —No es Serena —anunció con un suspiro que lo llenó de alivio, pero sólo unos segundos porque inmediatamente lo invadió otro temor—. ¿Entonces dónde está mi mujer?


	15. CAPITULO 14

**Capítulo 14**

HACÍA frío. Dos minutos bajo la lluvia habían bastado para dejarla empapada. En aquel momento no estaba a la intemperie, pero resultaba imposible entrar en calor allí dentro. Estaba tan encogida que le dolían todos los músculos y no tenía la menor idea de la hora que sería o de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que nadie la echaría en falta en toda la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría allí? Tenían que encontrarla. Darién tenía que encontrarla antes de que muriera...

Y de que muriera su bebé.

Se puso la mano en el abdomen, rezando por que el dolor que sentía fuera la presión de la vejiga y no un problema más grave. Siguió acariciándose el vientre como si tratara de calmar a su pequeño. Sólo esperaba aguantar lo suficiente.

La policía había dicho que lo llamarían en cuanto supieran algo, pero debían de estar locos si creían que iba a irse a casa sabiendo que su mujer estaba por ahí sola.

Los agentes le habían preguntado con mucho tacto cómo era posible que unos recién casados estuvieran pasando la noche separados. Darién les había explicado que habían discutido por un malentendido y al oírselo decir a sí mismo, se había dado cuenta de lo ridículo que parecía en tales circunstancias. Ahora lo único que importaba era que estuviera viva y a salvo.

Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, pero entre los arbustos distinguió los faros de un coche. Estaba claro que alguien había tratado de esconderlo. Salió del coche con el corazón en un puño, miró a su alrededor por si había alguien... silencio. Hasta que oyó un golpe y luego otro y se dio cuenta de que procedían del maletero del vehículo escondido.

Tenía que ser ella.

— ¿Serena? —gritó pegando la cara a la chapa—. ¿Me oyes?

Aquel grito de alivio era el sonido más bello que había oído en su vida.

Estaba viva.

Examinó el maletero, no parecía tener ningún botón exterior; sin la llave, iba a tener que romperlo. A no ser que... ¡Bingo! Bajo el volante, encontró la palanca para abrir el maletero desde el interior. Sólo unos segundos después tenía a Serena en sus brazos y no podía parar de abrazarla y de besarla. No olía precisamente a albaricoque, pero era una maravilla haberla encontrado sana y salva.

—Me has encontrado —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pensé que te había perdido para siempre. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero estoy bien. Una mujer me robó el coche, tenía una pistola y me obligó a meterme en el maletero.

Tenía una pistola. Darién prefirió no pensar lo que podría haber pasado por su culpa. La llevó a su coche y, después de informar a la policía, la abrazó una y otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella—. Siento haber ocasionado tanto problema.

—No es culpa tuya. No debería haberme marchado así. Me estabas siguiendo, ¿verdad?

—No podía dejarte marchar pensando lo que pensabas de mí. Tenía que hablar contigo.

—Me equivoqué al pensar todo eso. Me equivoqué.

—Darién —comenzó a decir llorando—... No estabas del todo equivocado.

—No hace falta que digas nada.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Es cierto que estaba desesperada por tener un hijo, hasta pensé en tener una aventura de una noche con algún desconocido en un bar. Pero la noche del baile ya me había hecho a la idea de que no podría quedarme embarazada y te prometo que no pensé en ello siquiera.

Darién se puso tenso sin saber si realmente quería escuchar aquello.

—Y no pensé en ello por ti, por lo bien que me hiciste sentir. De pronto nada importaba... Y no me di cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho hasta más tarde. Me asusté mucho y no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo en cuanto supe que me había quedado embarazada, supe que tenía que decírtelo, eso nunca lo dudé. Sólo siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Por eso te resulté tan difícil de creer.

—Yo hice que fuera tan difícil —aseguró él pasándole la mano por la mejilla—. No quería sentirme cerca de nadie, pero te deseaba demasiado. Si no te creía, me resultaba más sencillo mantenerme alejado de ti. No podía confiar en ti, ni sentir nada por ti. Ahora sé que era una locura. Hasta que no pensé que te había perdido no caí en la cuenta de cuánto significas para mí.

— ¿Significo mucho? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa tierna y llena de esperanza.

Él se acercó un poco más y la besó en los labios.

—Muchísimo. ¿Te he dicho últimamente... -comenzó a decir separándose de ella sólo unos centímetros—... que te amo?

Esa vez fue ella la que se alejó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No me lo has dicho nunca.

—Pues ya va siendo hora. Te amo, Serena. Te amo y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi familia, quiero que seas mi familia para siempre... si todavía me quieres después de todo lo que te he hecho.

Siguió mirándolo como si tuviera miedo de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Darién... —consiguió decir por fin—. Te quiero tanto. No puedo imaginar estar sin ti. Me has salvado la vida.

—Era lo justo. Tú me has devuelto la mía.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus labios se lo impidieron...


	16. EPIOLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

¡VAYA día! Darién abandonó la autopista, se aflojó la corbata y bajó las ventanillas para sentir el aire fresco del campo. Era un día maravilloso. Las dos de la tarde y ya se había marchado de la oficina deseoso de volver a casa.

Últimamente había adquirido la costumbre de irse pronto a casa y Amy ya le hacía bromas al respecto. Aunque a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, llevaba ya dos años aprovechando el tiempo para vivir y disfrutar de cosas en las que jamás habría pensado que encontraría tanta diversión. Claro que hacía poco más de dos años desde el día que había conocido a Serena y le había cambiado la vida.

Miró al reloj del salpicadero. Estupendo, llegaba justo a tiempo para ver a la pequeña Rini antes de la siesta.

Las encontró en el jardín, disfrutando del sol. La pequeña correteaba a su alrededor, hasta que lo vio y fue a su encuentro. Él la levantó del suelo y besó aquellos suaves mofletes mientras ella se reía encantada, como hacía siempre al recibirlo.

—Llegas temprano —dijo Serena acercándose a besarlo.

— ¿Cómo iba a quedarme en la oficina sabiendo lo bien que lo están pasando las tres mujeres de mi vida? —preguntó apartándole el pelo de la cara a su niña, que no podía dejar de bostezar—. Es la hora de tu siesta, ¿verdad, señorita?

—Yo la llevaré a la cama —se ofreció Ikuko, que estaba muy delgada pero fuerte—. A mí también me vendrá bien descansar un poco.

Se llevó a su nieta mientras Serena y Darién las observaban encantados.

—Es increíble lo bien que está tu madre. Antes jamás habría podido levantar a la niña en brazos.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena—. Los médicos están maravillados. Sé que no está curada ni mucho menos, pero dicen que gracias a su cambio de actitud, las medicinas están haciendo efecto.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas? —preguntó él abrazándola.

—Pues que es un milagro y que ese milagro tiene mucho que ver contigo y con todo lo que has hecho por mi familia.

—Ahora tu familia soy yo, y tú la mía... para siempre. Y doy gracias al cielo por hacerte entrar en mi vida. Te amo, Serena.

—Yo a ti también —respondió ella sin separar los labios de los de él y, antes de que pudieran decir nada más, el beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuestro otro milagro? –dijo Darién poniéndole la mano en el vientre—. ¿Qué tal está mi hijo?

Serena se echó a reír.

—Estás seguro de que va a ser niño, ¿verdad? No me extrañaría, a juzgar por las patadas que da, creo que va a ser jefe como su padre.

—Espero que no estés burlándote de mí —bromeó mientras le besaba el cuello—. Sabes que te haré pagar por cualquier insubordinación.

— ¿Y cuál sería mi castigo?

Se miraron con los ojos chispeantes de amor y de deseo.

—Una lenta y deliciosa tortura —susurró llevándola hacia la casa—. Te haré gritar.

Y lo hizo.

FIN

**Trish Morey - Amante misteriosa **


End file.
